Get Together
by shadowritergirl
Summary: Gingka, Tsubasa, and Madoka put a small get together for the 10 year mark of the defeat of Nemesis. They invite all the Legendary Bladers and their friends to celebrate. It's not like anything could go wrong, right? Wrong. A mysterious Blader and sister to a certain Beling Temple redhead brings some news concerning the group. A new enemy rising. This 1, more powerful than Nemesis..
1. Plans

Madoka laughed to herself, as she, Tsubasa, and Gingka all stood around, talking about random things.

Until Gingka brought up a certain subject.

"You know, the ten year anniversary of the defeat of Nemesis is next Saturday." Gingka said off handedly.

Silence.

"Uh, I mean, why don't we have a get together? Have all our friends come here so we can celebrate and catch up?" Gingka said, quickly.

"That's actually a good idea." Madoka smiled. "I can handle the invites! What do you think Tsubasa?"

"Well, it has been a while since I've seen Yuu..." Tsubasa frowned. Then he smiled. "Why not? We can do it next Saturday. Go ahead and get it done."

Madoka was out of the room in moments.

* * *

Madoka skipped into the back room of the B- Pit, grinning from ear to ear.

Quickly, she signed on to her video chat, sending a request to the African, China, European, and American teams.

It was a few seconds later, that Mei- Mei, Masamune, Sophie, and Nile popped up.

"Madoka!" Mei- Mei smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Madoka." Nile nodded.

"Long time, no see Madoka." Sophie grinned.

"Hey M! How's Gingka doing?" Masamune smirked.

"Hey, you guys! Everyone's doing fine, but that's not the reason I called. I was hoping everyone was free next Saturday. Remember what happened ten years ago to that date?" Madoka arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, of course I do! Sending Nemesis into oblivion! How can one forget that?!" Masamune cheered.

"Yes. I do remember. Why?" Sophie smiled.

"To tell you the truth, I honestly forgot about it." Nile sighed.

"It's not like I can forget about it." Mei- Mei crossed her arms. "Considering there's a Legendary Blader here, WHO'S ALWAYS BRAGGING ABOUT DEFEATING NEMESIS!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Came the response, the voice annoyed.

Madoka giggled, knowingly. Sophie did too.

"Alright, well, what I was gonna ask was, if you guys think you can, come to Japan for a get together and celebration. All of you. It was actually Gingka's idea."

"Of course!" Sophie nodded.

"Why not?" Nile grinned. "I might be able to see Kyoya again!"

"Boom baby! I'm so in! I'll drag King, Zeo, and Toby there if I have to!" Masamune crowed.

"Hmm... I don't know. Ever since he found out about the new World Championships, Da Xiang's been training us extra hard. I don't know if we can..." Mei- Mei mused.

"Can you talk to him?" Madoka asked.

"Hmm.. I can try. But he'll be a tough rock to crack."

"That's, 'tough nut to crack', Mei- Mei! Not, tough rock to crack!" A different voice called from the background.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Mei- Mei grumbled. "Anyway, I'll try. No guarantees though!"

"YOU GOT IT RIGHT?!" Came the voices of four shocked men.

Mei- Mei growled. "I'll get back to you later."

"Yeah, we'll definetly come!" Masamune smiled before signing off.

"I'm sure Benkei, Demure, Tithi, and Dynamis will agree." Nile's screen went black.

Sophie, on the other hand, grinned, "So, you think Mei- Mei and Aguma...?"

"We'll torture her about it when they get here. Until then, let's just think of ways to get it out of her." Madoka laughed.

"Okay then. See you next week!"

Madoka smiled and leaned back, proud with herself. Now, all there was to do was wait.


	2. Admit

"Gate number 36." Madoka sighed, tilting her face into the sun. "You know who's gonna flip when they see our ride?"

"Probably Julain." Gingka smiled, as the two stood hand in hand.

Madoka laughed, "Exactly."

At that moment, there was a shout, making both Bladers look in the direction.

Masamune and King were shoving through the crowd, smiling.

"King!" Gingka yelled. "Masamune!"

"Gingka!" Both of the American team Bladers tackled him.

Madoka laughed as Toby abd Zeo walked up, face palming and sweatdropping.

"Those two haven't changed much, have they?" Madoka asked.

"Nope." Zeo sighed.

"No." Toby shook his head. "But neither has Gingka."

"Actually, he's matured a lot."

Invisible question marks were over both of the Bladers heads, "Explain please?!"

"Ever since Gingka and I started dating, he's matured quite a bit."

Both Bladers (anime) fell over. "WHAT?!"

"Madoka!" A new voice called.

"Yuu!" Madoka waved. "Wow! You've changed a lot! You're almost as tall as me!"

"Haha. I know! So, hey, where's Tsubasa?"

"Oh, he's at HQ. We'll see him soon." Madoka reassured.

"Uh, is that who I think it is?" Masamune asked, seeing a green haired man with crosses under his eyes striding through the crowd.

"Kyoya!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Gingka." Kyoya nodded. He smirked. "When we get the first chance, I'm so going to send your Bey flying with my new Samurai Leone!"

Kyoya flashed his Bey, smirking proudly.

"Same here Kyoya. Only with my Samurai Pegasus!" Gingka also pulled out his Bey.

"Well, it didn't take long for those two to fall into the same pattern, huh Madoka?" Yuu asked as he and said woman sweatdropped.

"Nope." Madoka laughed.

"KYOYA- PAL!" A voice yelled. Everyone turned to see Benkei barreling towards his idol, crushing him in a bear hug.

"AHCK! BENKEI LET ME GO!" Kyoya's shout was muffled.

"C'mon Benkei. Let him go." Nile said, trying to pry the two apart.

Benkei squeezed extra hard for a moment longer before letting go, leaving Kyoya to gasp for much needed air.

"Hey Kyoya." Nile grinned.

"Nile, buddy. How ya doing?" Kyoya snatched his friend in a headlock, ruffling his hair, much to the Egyptian's dislike.

"Hey! Stop it!" Nile protested, trying to wriggle free.

Kyoya laughed as he let go. Then he got a good look at his friend, surprised to see that he wasn't dressed in his normal Egyptian outfit. "Uh, what the hell?"

"Huh? Oh, um... How do I explain this...?" Nile rubbed the back of his head, realizing what Kyoya was staring at.

Nile was dress in a pair of jeans and combat boots, a green T- shirt with a light black jacket.

"You don't." A lavendar haired woman popped up on Nile's left, smiling as she kissed his cheek.

Everyone's jaw dropped and they gaped, deeply embarrassing the Egyptian.

"Um, this is Dynamis' sister, Fang..." Nile tried to explain.

"Dynamis? You have a sister?!" Everyone turned to the lilac haired man, who was just walking up with Demure and Tithi.

"Long story." Dynamis waved it off.

"Okay, whatever." Kyoya shrugged. He turned to his best friend, whispering, "You sly dog."

Nile punched him playfully in the shoulder, glaring half- heartedly.

"Ah! Look! The China team! Wonder how they got Da Xiang to cave in?" Madoka waggled her eyebrows. "This is gonna be interesting."

"MADOKA!" Mei- Mei tackled her friend in a hug, laughing. "Long time, no hear, huh?"

"It's, 'long time, no see' Mei- Mei." Aguma said, automatically. Unseen by him, Mei- Mei blushed like mad, making Madoka smirk.

Oh, Sophie and I will definetly have some fun with her...

As if on cue, Team Excaliber walked up, Julian in the lead.

"Well! We're all here!" Gingka piped up. "Let's get to WBBA so we can catch up on the past ten years!"

"Uh, with our ride, Gingka, we'll probably be able to on the way!" Madoka laughed as she and Gingka led the way out to the parking lot. "Right this way guys!"

On the end of the parking lot...

"NO WAY MAN! A LIMO?!" Masamune and King both yelled at the same time.

Sure enough, a white limo sat on in the parking lot.

"Yep. Tsubasa said this was our ride today. With that in mind, throw your bags in the trunk, and hop on in. There's plenty of room. Not to mention a miniature fridge, full of drinks and snacks." Madoka sang.

The two Bladers were inside at the word 'hop'.

* * *

"Ah! This is the life! Now I see how you could get used to the rich life Julian." Bao sighed, throwing his arms behind his head and stretching his legs out.

"Get your elbow out of my face." Kyoya snapped, swatting Bao's arm away.

"Hey!" Bao growled, crossing his arms and glaring.

"If you think I've changed, you're sadly mistaken." Kyoya smirked.

"Damn annoying lion..." Bao grumbled.

Aguma chuckled once, sitting across from his friend, a smirk dancing his features. Mei- Mei sat next to him.

Bao slowly began to return the smirk, taking in the scene. _Hehe. Time for a little fun._

Aguma shot him a look, as though he was reading his mind. _Don't you even think about it._

_Why not?_

_Even where we are, I will not hesitate to lunge and shut you up._

_Ooh, so scary!_

_Bao, I'm warning you..._

_Yeah, yeah. I won't say anything. Yet._

_You won't say anything. At all._

Bao sighed, shaking his head.

Why couldn't Aguma just swallow his pride and admit it?


	3. Challenge

"Tsubasa!" Yuu yelled, rushing foward and throwing her arms around his mentor.

"Hey, Yuu." Tsubasa chuckled. "Gee, haven't you changed! Taller, stronger."

"Haha. I know." Yuu grinned, unlatching himself from Tsubasa.

"What have you been up to buddy?" Tsubasa asked, his eyes shining with curiousity.

"Training, mostly. I have gotten stronger. Oh, my Bey also evolved a few months ago. Sonic Libra!" Yuu held his Bey out, smiling proudly.

Tsubasa stared at the Bey, slightly surprised. Yet, another feeling was washing over him. One that was all to familiar during the battle with Nemesis, when all hope had seemed to be lost...

Dread.

No Tsubasa, the eagle Blader told himself. It's probably just a coincidence.

Yet, Tsubasa had the feeling, that no matter how much he tried to deny it, that Yuu was somehow connected to an old legend about Hades himself.

* * *

"I still can't believe you've got a girlfriend!" Kyoya smirked at Nile, who was surrounded by his best friend, Aguma, Bao, Julian, Gingka, and Ryuuto.

"How can you not believe it?" Nile snorted. "Life happens!"

"But Dynamis' _sister?!_"

"Okay, you gotta point."

"As I always do. Now, on to the next thing..." Kyoya turned his gaze to Julian, his smirk growing wider. "You and Sophie?"

"Yes?" Julian challenged, arching an eyebrow.

"When?"

"It's kinda obvious, don't you think? Plus, I'm not gonna break down and admit like the Egyptian punk did."

"Hey!" Nile protested. "I'm right here!"

"And I'm ignoring you."

Nile crossed his arms, grumbling under his breath about how annoying Italians could be.

Kyoya simply laughed before diving right in, determined to get to get the truth out of Julian.

* * *

"Men." All the girls shook their heads at the group of men whom Kyoya was trying to get to admit who was dating who.

"Why don't we just tell each other, huh?" Madoka asked. "I mean, everyone in Japan practically knows that I'm dating Gingka."

"My brother nearly had a heart attack when he found out Julian and I were together." Sophie chuckled, sipping her champane.

"I'm not surprised about that." Madoka grinned.

"The reason I left WBBA was because of that treasure hunter over there." Hikaro nodded towards Ryuuto, smiling dreamily.

"You help him?" Madoka asked.

"Yep. It's actually fun." Hikaro grinned.

"Well, you already know I'm with Nile, so no need for me to explain, or say anything." Fang volunteered.

"Good point." All the girls chorused. Then, Sophie and Madoka turned to Mei- Mei, grinning predatorily.

"Admit it." They both said.

"Admit what?" Mei- Mei asked, playing dumb.

"You and Aguma." Sophie smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"DENIAL'S THE CINCH!" All the girls exclaimed at once.

Before Mei- Mei could react, the glass window shattered as an arrow came flying into the room and piercing itself in the wall, inches from Bao's head.

* * *

Bao jumped up about five feet in the air, panting heavily as he stared at the black arrow that had embedded itself next to his head. It had literally come so close it had cut off a lock of his hair.

"What the hell?!" Bao exclaimed, taking in the white piece of paper that the tip of the arrow pinned to the wall. Quickly, he ripped it off and opened it, scanning the words, before he read it more carefully.

_Bao,_

_Three nights from now, the Blood Moon. You know as well as I do, what that means._

_With that thought, I want you to meet me at Mist Island at exactly midnight. I will explain everything then._

_You know who I am,_

_C._

"A challlenge letter!" Bao whipped it in his fist, angrily. "Who the hell in Japan would have the nerve to challenge me?!"

"It doesn't say who?" Da Xiang asked.

"NO!"

"Then you're just gonna have to accept."

Bao growled under his breath, ready to punch the wall, until he realized something.

The letter knew something that was personal for him.

The Blood Moon.

Only Aguma, himself, and one other person knew that.

Could it be that...?

Bao shuddered; If it was her, he'd have a challenge on his hands.


	4. Love Hate

Three days later, at a few minutes before midnight, the entire group stood on the shore of Mist Island, waiting for the mysterious challenger.

Aguma was watching Bao closely, seeing how tense his friend was. He was ready to battle.

"Oh, who could this mystery oppenent be?!" Masamune exclaimed, jumping in his place. "This isn't even my battle, and I'm excited!"

As if in answer, a sound started echo through the air.

It was creepy. It sounded like a door opening slowly, over and over again.

The girls whimpered in fear and instinctively latched themselves on to their boyfriends.

Even Mei- Mei, thus prooving Madoka and Sophie right.

"What's the sound?" Fang whispered. "It's creepy!"

Bao suddenly growled when the source of the sound was starting to be seen.

"YOU!"

A woman's cold laugh cut through the air. "Yeah, you better believe it's me!"

"Who the hell did you get to work for you, _sis_?"

"SIS?!" Everyone yelled.

"That's right everybody! And to answer Bao's question-"

"Only one person should be able to recongize me." A boy's voice said.

Kyoya looked like he had been punched in the gut, "KAKERU?!"

"Hey, bro. Long time, no see!"

"Yeah, yeah. We have time for family reunions later." The woman jumped from the prow of the boat, landing in full view as she whipped her cloak off.

All the boys jaws dropped and their eyes bugged out of their sockets.

The girl- except her pale white skin- was nothing but black- black clothes, black hair, black eyes, black makeup, black jewelry. Hell, even her launcher and Bey was black.

But that wasn't why the boys were drooling over her.

The girl had the figure and appearance of a front page magazine model.

Fang scowled, and snatched Nile's hair, and her brother's hair, before knocking their heads together, hard.

"OW!" Nile and Dynamis both yelled at the same time, rubbing their temples. "FANG!"

"Nile you already have a girlfriend. Dynamis, you aren't the type to fall for a girl like that." Was the response.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" Julian howled as Sophie twisted his wrist painfully. "WHAT?!"

"Don't make me snap it." Sophie growled.

"Okay, okay! Now lemme go!"

Sophie did, her green eyes flashing murderously.

Mei- Mei whacked Aguma on the back of the head, using her fist.

Aguma winced, but forcefully turned his eyes away to make sure Mei- Mei didn't try to kill him.

Madoka stomped hard on Gingka's foot, making him yelp and jump around in pain.

Hikaro jumped up Ryuuto's back and brought hims down to the ground, her arms around his neck.

"POINT MADE!" Ryuuto choked out.

Hikaro let him go, glaring at him murderously.

Meanwhile, while slight turmoil was going through the couples, Bao and his sister were facing each other off.

"Kuro." Bao growled, pulling out his Hades Crown and launcher.

"Bao." Kuro laughed, also readying herself. "Get ready to loose."

"Whatever! 3..."

"2..."

"1! LET IT RIP!"

The first clash of the Beys sent up a white flash, snapping everyone out of their trance as the two Bladers took off down the beach.

"Woah!" Gingka exclaimed. "Look at how strong those two are!"

"It's because of the Blood Moon!" Aguma shouted over the loud clashes. "It's strengthens them both! Every month it happens! He needs someone to battle, so..."

"Is that why every month that I wake up to you two battling in the courtyard? Because if that's it, you're more than welcome to!" Da Xiang called up.

"Yeah!"

"Hades Spirit!" Kuro yelled. "Special Move, Thundering Hooves!"

A black and gold horse erupted from the Bey, rearing up and letting out a loud whinney.

"Hades Crown! Special Move, Black Shield!" A warrior in all black sprung forth, holding up a black shield as the horse crashed with it.

"HA! Won't work!" Kuro laughed. "Now Hades Spirit!"

The horse whinnied and turned, kicking it's back legs and throwing the shield off the warrior's arm before kicking it in the chest, throwing it back.

"HADES CROWN!" Bao shouted. His Bey went flying back into a boulder, bits of it collapsing on top of it. "It's not over yet! Go Hades Crown!"

The red and silver Bey came flying from the debris, landing at Bao's feet, spinning, unaffected.

"This way Kuro!"

"Hey, just where do you think you're going!?"

Bao tore into the forest, his sister hot on his heels.

"Bao, will you slow down?!" Aguma's voice echoed out behind the redhead.

"This is getting to be way out of hand, Kuro!" Kakeru yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Both Bladers shouted.

"Run now Hades Spirit!" Kuro roared.

"Meet the attack Hades Crown!"

Both Beys crashed again, a white light going up. Behind the siblings, the others were blown back, either into trees or boulders.

"Ow..." Gingka moaned, sitting up. "I don't remember mine and Kyoya's battle being _that _powerful!"

"You said it!" Kyoya agreed, pulling himself to his feet, wincing as he did so.

Kakeru seemed really torn at the moment. He wanted to stop Kuro from causing any more damage, but he also wanted to make sure his brother was okay.

He went for the former, lunging at the black haired girl and grabbing her in a headlock.

"WHAT THE- KAKERU! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Kuro roared in anger, trying to shake the green haired off her back.

"NOT UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN!"

"LIKE I'M GONNA!"

Kakeru growled under his breath and applied slight pressure to Kuro's throat, cutting off air to her lungs. He grabbed a handful of her coarse hair, and shoved her head foward slightly. Kuro began to gasp for air.

"AHK! Okay, okay! Cut it out! Can't... Breathe!" Kuro gasped out.

"Promise?"

"PROMISE! LEMME GO!"

Kakero jumped off Kuro's back, watching with blue eyes as she fell to her knees gasping for breath.

"You little... bastard." Kuro coughed.

"I would've figured you had learned by now." Was all Kakeru said before he turned his back on the woman and walked off.

Kuro glared at his back the entire time.

* * *

The next morning was a surprise to everyone when they saw that Kuro had somehow gotten into Tsubasa's office and were sitting there, as if they had been waiting for some time.

Bao's eyes took in Kuro's appearance for the day, seeing that she had gone for a dark red- almost maroon- look today.

Must mean she's ticked off today, Bao thought, remembering that his sister's color always meant what her feeling was.

Kuro had on a pair of knee high maroon and black leather boots with a complicated mess of chains and buckles. She wore maroon khaki shorts with black highlights. She had on a black tank with a dark red skull on it. She wore her black fingerless gloves and a dark red, thick choker around her neck.

Bao immeadiatly smirked.

"What's the choker for Kuro? Scared to show the bruise from last night when you were nearly strangled?" Bao laughed.

Both Kuro and Kakeru sent the red head death glares.

"He has a stronger grip than you think, Bao. And considering his agility, and his speed, you'd black out within seconds." Kuro said.

Bao growled, "Are you saying I'm weak?!"

"Damn right I am."

"Don't make me punch you in front everybody here."

"One word and Kakeru will kill you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"So you let someone else do all your dirty work?"

"Don't think I'll rip your tounge out for that, _brother._"

"Don't think I won't rip your hair out, _sister._"

Aguma groaned, and Kakeru sweatdropped, a nervous laugh ripping through his throat. "Okay you two, let's tone it down a few notches..."

Bao and Kuro were glaring at each other, ignoring him.

"Ugh. Kuro, if you even think about trying to kill your brother, I swear, I'm taking Hades Spirit and not giving it to you for a full two months."

Kuro ripped her gaze from her brother to glare at the younger Tategami, "If you do that, I will dig you six feet under the cold hard ground. Mark my words, I will do it."

"You said that last time and the worst thing you did was simply run me down for a few days."

"Yeah? And where did I run you down?"

"As I've said before, I've had worse than Wolf Canyon."

Gingka, Madoka, Tsubasa, and Kyoya all said- no _screamed-_ the same thing, "WOLF CANYON?!"

Kakeru cringed, "So loud. Yes. Why?"

The four looked at each other, as the rest of the group shared puzzled glances.

"Uh, what's Wolf Canyon?" Nile asked, utterly confused.

"A training canyon." Kyoya answered, tensely.

"Training canyon, huh? Gotta take me!"

"NO NILE!" Benkei screamed in the Egyptian's ear, making him cover them. "WOLF CANYON IS A DANGEROUS PLACE! KYOYA- PAL JUST BARELY MADE IT OUT ALIVE! I WON'T TOLERATE IT IF OTHER PEOPLE THINK THAT'S IT'S A COOL PLACE TO TRAIN, BECAUSE IT ISN'T!"

"So loud." Both Nile and Kakeru grumbled. The two looked at each other, sizing the opposite up.

Bao and Kuro were drawn from their death glare match to watch the new one.

Finally, Kakeru raised an eyebrow, "You must be the Nile my brother has told me a lot about. Gotta say, I really didn't expect to ever meet you considering- YEOW!"

Kakeru cut off as Kuro elbowed him in the gut and stomped on his foot, hard. He cursed under his breath and stumbled back.

"Kakeru. You say anything, and you're dead." Kuro growled.

Kakeru was rubbing his stomach, glaring at the black haired woman, "Don't you think we should get to the point as to why we are here?"

"Huh?" Bao snapped out of his trance. "Uh, yeah. So, sis, why _are _you here?"

Kuro sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "You guys remember Nemesis, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"DON'T TELL US HE'S RESURRECTING AGAIN!" King and Masamune yelled.

"Uh, no. Nothing like that." Kuro shook her head.

"THEN WHAT?!"

"Trust me. What Kakeru and I have been spying on, it'll make Nemesis seem like a kitten."

Everyone in the room looked at each other.

What could be worse than Nemesis?!


	5. Friendship

"N- Nemesis? T- Tame?" Kenta stuttered, backing up and falling into a chair.

Slowly, over the next few hours, Kakeru and Kuro explained what was going on.

Apparently, a new enemy was rising. Enemies led by Damian Hart- that had gotten Team Excaliber's absoulte attention- that were wanting to open a portal known as the Gates of Hades and raise the King of Death himself- King Hades.

"Um.. Yeah. Thing is, there's ten Bladers we're after. We already know of three in your group." Kakeru muttered, rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Who?" Tsubasa asked.

"Only the names of their newly evolved Beys." Kuro cut in. "Sonic Libra, King Horuseuos, and Hades Jewels- A.K.A used to be, Hades Crown."

Nile, Yuu, and Bao instantly became the center of attention.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY YOUR BEY HAD EVOLVED?!" Kyoya exploded on his Egyptian friend. He got a glare in response.

"Because I didn't think it was important."

"NOT IMPORTANT?! WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY?! OF COURSE IT'S IMPORTANT!"

Kakeru arched an eyebrow before turning to Gingka, "Is he always this way?"

"Sometimes worse." Gingka sighed. "This is just when he's surprised."

Kakeru sweatdropped. If this was his brother surprised, he'd hate to see him _mad._

Kyoya continued to go off on Nile, in which the Egyptian came right back at him.

That was until Bao and Aguma stepped in.

Bao wrapped one arm around Nile's chest, pinning his arms to his sides, his free hand on Nile's mouth.

Aguma did the exact same time to Kyoya.

Both men let out muffled shouts of protests, flailing their legs in attempts to get free.

Suddenly, Nile's green eyes took on a mischievious gleam in them.

Bao yelled out in pain, letting go of Nile as blood poured from the palm of his hand.

Aguma quickly let go of Kyoya just as the Leone Blader was about to do the same.

"YOU GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH!" Bao jumped around, holding his wrist, in pain.

"Don't try and restrain me." Nile simply smirked and shrugged.

"Hey, calm down now." Kuro giggled, making everyone- even Kakeru- gawk at her. "And lemme see."

Kuro stood and walked over to her brother, looking at the bite. Bao stared open mouthed at her.

"You've never laughed before." Kakeru said, slowly. "Much less giggled. Are you sure you're Kuro?"

"It's just that I forgot how funny my little brother can be. You know, he always made my worst day a little better." Kuro mused, more to herself than to answer Kakeru. "Even if it was annoying at times."

"HEY!" Bao ripped out of his sister's grip and waved his arms in a comical fashion, amusing everyone. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'ANNOYING'?! I WAS NEVER ANNOYING!"

Kuro laughed, her voice silken. "I didn't say you were annoying! I meant your perspective on things! You could make the simplest things seem so complicated! That's why it was annoying!"

"IT WAS NOT ANNOYING! AND YOU JUST SAID IT A FEW MOMENTS AGO! IT ALWAYS CHEERED YOU UP!"

"While it also left me confused and me figuring out your riddles which also got my mind off- Oh."

"OH, SO NOW YOU FIGURE IT OUT?!"

"Well, um, heh, uh... Hey, let me see your hand again." Kuro quickly snatched her redheaded, glaring, brother's hand, inspecting it as he continued to fume.

In the back of both sibling's minds, they were thinking how great it was to be reunited with their other half.

But, Kuro noticed how Aguma kept staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Maybe he was remembering when they first met...

* * *

Fourteen year old Kuro stormed through the streets of the small China village, her seven year old brother following her.

"C'mon Kuro!" Bao whined. "PLEASE?!"

"No, Bao. We need to get home." Kuro responded, tightly as she saw the sun setting over the hills. She quickened her pace.

"Kuro, wait up- Ow!" Kuro glanced over her shoulder to see that Bao had tripped- no, someone had tripped him.

Almost instantly, a group of bullies surrounded the whimpering redhead. One grabbed his hand and forcefully balled his hand into a fist, crushing it. Bao cried out in pain as the sound of bones snapping reached Kuro's ears.

Kuro's eyes widened, "AH! Bao!"

Kuro jumped into the middle of the circle, pulling her brother close. She snarled fiercely, her black eyes flashing a warning.

The leader laughed, "Hey guys look at this! This puny little girl thinks she can beat us up!"

Almost instantly, Kuro lashed her fist out, punching the bigger in the gut. When he bent over, she brought her knee up, getting him in the jaw.

"Let's get out of here!"

The group ran off and Kuro turned to her younger brother.

"You okay? They didn't hurt you anywhere else did they?" Kuro inspected the broken hand. She could tell it was shattered, more than broken. She mentally cursed.

"N- No." Bao stuttered out.

"Mm- hm." Kuro got out, distracted. She was thinking how'd she was going to pay for the expenses.

"If you'd like, I can help." A man's voice said. Kuro's head snapped up to see a brown haired man, muscular build, and kind eyes walk foward, a small boy of about nine trailing behind him.

"I... I don't know..." Kuro hesitated.

"I work at the hospital in the metropolitan. I've dealt with the work of that group of kids before. My son here, Aguma, has too."

The brown haired boy narrowed his eyes and frowned, "Dad, you saw what she did to that other kid. What if she attacks us?"

"She won't." The man shook his head, then smiled. "You'll have to forgive Aguma here. He's very stubborn."

"Kinda like my brother." Kuro raised an eyebrow, amused. "But yes. If you can help me out here, I'd be much obliged. But, I'm afraid I won't be able to pay..."

"Don't worry about that now. We'll settle it later. Follow me now."

The man turned and Kuro quickly led her little brother along, Aguma grumbling behind them.

"Here we are." The man led them into a small house on the edge of the village. "Right this way."

The man led Kuro into a back room. It was stocked with all sorts of medical supplies.

"Set him up there." The man motioned to a counter. "And if you don't mind, would you leave the room? I don't need distractions."

Kuro ruffled Bao's hair before walking out of the room, into the living room where Aguma was sprawled out on the couch. Seeing no other choice, Kuro easily made herself comfortable on the cold, wood floor.

Aguma glanced at her, surprised. The older girl seemed right at home where she was...

Aguma rolled on to his stomach, putting his chin onhis fists as he said, "I'll move if you want."

"No, you're fine. It's more comfortable down here."

"It seems like it hurts."

"I'm used to it."

"Why are you used to it?"

"I... My family doesn't exactly have the type of luxury you do."

"What do you mean?"

"Only one bed in the whole house."

"So?"

"You're quite the interrogater, aren't you? I gave my bed up when Bao was born. He didn't deserve to be on the floor, and he still doesn't. So I'm used to it."

"He doesn't let you have it?"

"He does when I'm ultra tired or had a long day."

"Oh."

Silence filled the room as Bao's whines and whimpers was heard through the wooden door.

"Keep talking." Kuro said, tersely as her fists clenched. "Anything. Please."

Aguma blinked, then grinned. Almost instantly, he started rambling on and on about his Bey- Death Kronos- and his training at-

"Oh, woah. Beling Temple?!" Kuro interrupted, her black eyes shining in curiousity. "Tell me more!"

Kuro listened as Aguma talked about the trainers at Beling Temple, and four of his friends- Da Xiang, Mei- Mei, Chao Xin, and Chi- yun.

He seemed excited about it.

"Man, you're lucky." Kuro sighed when Aguma finished. "I'd pay to get Bao inside Beling Temple."

Aguma smirked, all of his teeth showing. "Well... when he gets better, I'll challenge him and see if he stands up to me..."

"You'd do that?"

"Sure. He's a cool guy- and I haven't even exactly talked to him yet."

"Oh, believe me. You have no idea how much looks can be decieving."

Aguma laughed as his father walked back in.

"Kuro, is it?"

"Yes."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to keep Bao here overnight. Can you call your parents and tell them?"

"... We don't have any family..."

Aguma bolted into a sitting position, eyes wide as his father's.

"Then you'll stay here." They both said at the same time.

Kuro blinked, "Uh, I really don't think- Um, after today-"

"You're staying. You can have the guest room." The man said. "Aguma, why don't you show her where to go while I get dinner ready?"

"Yeah, sure."

And that's how a new friendship began...


	6. Phone Call

"Yo! Sis!" Bao waved a hand in front of Kuro's face. "You're spacing out on me man."

Kuro snapped out of her trance and glared at Bao, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'man'?"

"It's fun though." Bao smirked.

"I don't care. I'm a girl, not a dude."

"Whatever." Bao sulked in his chair, halfway listening as the rest of the group caught up with each other. He didn't hear the heavy booted footsteps come up behind him until someone grabbed his shoulders with a yell.

Bao jumped out of his seat, his uninjured hand flying towards-

"KAKERU!" Bao shouted.

Kakeru burst out laughing as Kuro looked on, amusedly.

"Oh, your sister was right! You are to easy!"

"WHAT?! KURO!" Bao lunged at the black haired woman, snarling vicously. "OH, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"WHAT THE- HEY, GET OFF! BAO- OH, STOP- QUIT ACTING- THAT'S IT!" Kuro fought back, the two rolling across the wooden floors while Kakeru continued to laugh.

"Uh, shouldn't we stop them?" Aguma asked.

"Are you kidding me?! No way!" Kakeru howled in delight. "It's funny when she beats up on someone other than me!"

Both siblings stopped their wrestling match to glare at the still laughing Tategami. Kuro stood up slowly, growling murderously. Kakeru stopped laughing, staring wide- eyed at the woman. When she went for the inside of her jacket...

Kakeru bolted up into the rafters, perched like a cat as Kuro stood under him, a double serrated hunting knife in her hand.

"Come down and say that again and see what happens you little bitch!" Kuro hissed up at him.

"No way! You'll gut me or do something worse!" Kakeru glared.

"Why don't you find out?!"

"And risk going to Hades Gates early? Uh- uh! No thank you!"

The knife in Kuro's hand fell from her fingers and she suddenly stumbled back in pain, crying out as she pressed her fists into her temples.

"DAMN IT!" Kakeru swore loudly and jumped down, grabbing the girl's wrists and pulling them away from her head. "Kuro, calm down and stop!"

Kuro snarled and shoved foward, eyes glazed over. Her fingers found Kakeru's throat...

"STOP!" Bao and Nile lunged foward, trying to get the girl away from the younger boy, who was gasping. They weren't strong enough.

"A LITTLE HELP?!" Nile and Bao roared.

Kyoya and Aguma stepped in. Aguma pried Kuro's iron grip from Kakero, and Kyoya quickly got his half- consious little brother away from the older woman.

Bruises were already beginning to show on Kakeru's throat as he wheezed and coughed for much needed air.

"H- Hold h- her t- tight." Kakeru gasped.

"Stop talking!" Kyoya hissed, and Kuro screamed.

Aguma, Nile, and Bao all did as told...

Except that Nile didn't expect Kuro to bite his arm and literally rip out a chunk of flesh.

Howling in pain, Nile jumped to his feet, pressing a hand on the open wound, desperately trying to stop the steady flow of blood.

Kyoya's eyes widened at the sight of his friend as everyone stood in shock.

Big mistake.

In their shock, Bao and Aguma's grip had loosened on Kuro, and the woman broke free, shrieking in bloodlust as she lunged at Nile.

Nile went down with a horrified shout. Kuro's nails grew long and her fangs extended.

Everyone in the entire room froze in fear. Nile forgot his wound, eyes wide as he stared down the Hades Spirit Blader.

Kuro's throat rumbled with a low and dangerous growl.

"K- Kuro!" Kakeru stammered out, extending his arm. "St- stop it! S- Snap out o- of it!"

Kuro's gaze turned to him, eyes narrowing. Her eyes had turned silver. Kakeru leaned back slightly, but held the woman's gaze.

Behind her, Bao was moving slowly foward, eyes wary, movements cautioned.

Then, when Kuro began to stand, Bao tackled her, throwing her off balance and quickly applying pressure to a point on the back of her neck, seeing how her struggles weakened as she descended into a pit of blackness.

* * *

Kakeru launched his Bey over and over again, furious with himself.

"Go! Striped Tiger!" Kakeru swept his arm out, an orange auroa surrounding him. "Claw down everything in your path!"

The black and orange Bey hit the target, sending it up in pieces.

Out of nowhere, a green and silver Bey flew into the stadium, slamming into Striped Tiger, holding its ground.

"Huh?" Kakeru looked up to see his brother leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He growled, "What do you want?!"

"Don't let your anger get in the way of your judgement. Now, why don't you tell me about Kuro, huh?" Kyoya returned.

Kakeru smirked, teasingly, "Sorry bro. Don't think you're her type."

"Why you- Leone!"

Leone shoved hard against Tiger, sending it to the edge of the stadium.

"Oh!" Kakeru smirked wider, not noticing that everyone- Kuro included- had walked in behind him. "So, you _do _have a liking to Bao's sister, huh? Oh, that's just rich I say! Rich!"

Almost instantly, Tithi and Yuu chorused, "LOVEBIRDS!", only to be whacked on the back of their heads by Tsubasa and Dynamis.

"Huh?" Kakeru whirled, eyes widening when they took in the bandages on Nile's arm and Kuro's black eye.

"Oh... Shit." Kakeru muttered.

Kuro looked amused, rather than angry, "Kakeru, stop teasing your brother."

"OH, C'MON!" Kakeru groaned, crossing his arms, his back turned to the battle.

"Hey! Pay attention to your oppenent, will ya?!" Kyoya snapped.

Leone drew back, before surging foward again, gaining speed. It crashed hard with Tiger...

Only to be blown back into the wall itself.

"HOW?!" Kyoya exclaimed as Madoka typed on her mini- laptop.

"Let's see... WHAT?! No data?!" Madoka shrieked in awe.

Both Kuro and Kakeru laughed, "Well, duh!"

Everyone looked at the two, eyes demanding answers.

"Striped Tiger BDX is a defense, attack, and stamina type Bey," Kakeru began.

"When an oppenent attacks, they are simply repelled back, either out of the stadium, or almost to the verge of collapse," Kuro pitched in.

"And if that happens, Tiger will switch to attack mode and defeat its oppenent, thus making it an undefeatable Bey." Kakeru finished, smirking.

"Undefeatable?" Everyone- minus Kuro- echoed.

"Yep." Both Bladers nodded.

"That's why Kakeru's one of the Ha- I mean, Bladers, as well as Nile, Yuu, and Bao, we've been searching for." Kuro faltered for a split moment, but quickly corrected herself.

Silence filled the room. It was broken by Madoka's cell phone ringing.

"Oh, it's Maru." Madoka walked a little ways off, answering, "Yes, Maru? Is everything all right?"

A few seconds of silence.

"Right now? Well, yes, of course. Give me ten minutes." Madoka hung up, a little shook up. She looked at Kuro and Kakeru, "I think you guys had better come with me. Damian just attacked a few of my friends."


	7. Explaining

**Now to involve some Beyblade Shogun Steel characters...**

* * *

When the group ran into the B- Pit, they- well, mainly Madoka- was met by a flurry of Beys.

"WOAH HOLD ON A MINTUTE!" Madoka yelled suddenly. Quiet fell over the room. "ONE AT A TIME!"

"Sorry, Chief!" Maru laughed. "They're desperate."

"DESPERATE?! DESPERATE?!" Kite Unabara hissed. "LOOK AT WHAT THAT GUY DID TO MY LEVIATHAN!"

In the brown haired's hand, pieces of Levaithan could be seen.

"Big bro... Who was that guy?" Eight murmured.

"Damian Hart." Madoka responded, taking everyone's Beys and beginning to fix them. "Did any of you watch the World Tournaments? Team Starbreaker? That was Damian with the Bey, Cerbecs."

"He was so strong." Zero grumbled. Then he noticed the other Bladers in the room. "So, who are your friends?"

"You already know Benkei, Gingka, and Tsubasa. That's the other Legendary Bladers and their friends and siblings."

Zero looked like he was gonna faint. "SERIOUSLY!?"

Kuro chuckled, "Looks like you got a fan, Aguma."

"Haha. Very funny." Aguma crossed his arms and glared at the girl.

"Oh, Kite, as soon as you get your Bey back, challenge Kakeru and Kyoya Tategami." Madoka said. "Their Beys are the strongest Defense type, I'll tell you now."

"Ha! I doubt it." Kite sneered, trying to pinpoint the two brothers. "Even in Synchrome, no Bey can defeat my Levaithan."

Kakeru growled, and snarled, "Wanna bet, _punk_?"

"There's no way you and your little brother can overcome our Synchrome Bey, Striped Leone." Kyoya leaned foward, as did his brother, both of their blue eyes glinting evilly.

Kite snorted, remaining indifferent, "We'll see, _weaklings._"

Both Tategami's went through the roof.

* * *

Madoka sighed, having just literally finished fixing the group's Beys, and now being dragged to the Bey Park.

Tategami vs. Unabara.

"Can't you guys wait for a few days before you battle? Your Beys were just repaired!" Madoka groaned.

"NO!" The entire group shouted as they ran down the sidewalks to the stadium.

Madoka sighed as she continued her pace. Kuro dropped back with her.

"So, who are those kids?"

"Huh? Oh, just some Bladers that Tsubasa, Gingka, and I know. Zyro, Kite, Eight, Shinobu, Ren, Shinobu, Sakyo, Takanosuke..." Madoka trailed off as they entered Bey Park.

Almost immeadiatly, Kyoya and Kakeru ran to one end of the stadium, while the Unabara brothers went to the other side.

"You're so losing to our brotherly bond!" Eight taunted. "There's no way anybody can defeat us! Isn't that right, big bro?"

"Correct, little brother. I watched all of tournaments that the Legendary Bladers were in, and I know exactly how to get around each of their fighting styles." Kite pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "So just follow my lead and we'll be fine."

Beside her, Madoka heard Kuro sigh dreamily. She raised an eyebrow and turned to the black haired girl, seeing that her black eyes were on Kite Unabara.

Madoka smirked, grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her into the hallway, hushing her.

"You just met him, girl. Calm down." Madoka whispered, a giggle lining her voice.

"Well, can you blame me?!" Kuro hissed back. "I watched NEO Battle Bladers! He's... kinda hot."

"How old are you?" Madoka asked.

"Twenty two."

"He's twenty three. Damn."

"What? You thought I was older?"

"Uh, a little bit older."

"Well, I'm not."

"LET IT RIP!" The four Blader's shouts and the cheers of their friends caught the two girl's attention.

"Go hard now, Striped Tiger!"

"Roar loud, Samarai Leone!"

"Orochi!"

"Leviathan!"

The four Beys all crashed in the center of the Bey stadium, sparks flying everywhere.

"I'll send you two flying right now! Tiger! Special Move, Shadow Uppercut!" Kakeru roared.

Striped Tiger's beast, a beautiful, perfectly striped Belgian Tiger, erupted from the Bey, roaring loudly as ran foward. Rearing up on its back legs, it swiped at Kite's Leviathan, sending flying out of the stadium. It did the same thing to Kyoya's Leone, leaving only Pirate Orochi.

Kakeru's eyes narrowed as he watched Orochi and Eight.

_There's something about that kid... Just like Kuro said she saw in me that I was one of the Hades Bladers. I can see it in the Orochi Blader. He may depend on his brother, but once he's out of the way, he toughens up and attacks fiercely. Now,_ Kakeru looked up at Eight who seemed to panicing a little, _Let's see how strong you are._

"Now! Tiger! Run him out of the stadium! Hunt him down like you would your prey!"

Striped Tiger burst foward with some unknown speed.

"Yah! Orochi!" Eight yelled, fearful.

"Come on kid! Don't depend on your big brother so much! I never did! But then again, I never really knew him! I was the real rebel of the family, always out and in the world. So I have no real connections! Tiger! Run him down!"

Tiger crashed hard with Orochi, sending it back into a corner.

"Orochi! Stand your ground!" Eight shouted, frantic.

"Come on kid! Why don't you counterattack?" Kakeru taunted, smirking.

"My Bey's a stamina type!" Came the retort.

"Yeah? And? Afraid that you'll use all of your stamina at once? Lemme tell you something kid, if you don't attack, I'll just destroy you!" Kakeru shouted, an orange auroa surrounding him. "STRIPED TIGER! ULTIMATE MOVE, DARK DEATH JAWS!"

Tiger whipped up into the air, and came slicing through the air back down. The Bey's beast's jaws were open, snarling vicously.

"OROCHI!" Eight threw his arms up, shielding his eyes from the debris that blew up.

"Heh. That finished your- WHAT THE HELL?!" Kakeru screamed when he saw that Orochi was glowing blue, as well as Eight. "DON'T TELL ME MY SUSPICIONS WERE RIGHT!"

"What's this...?" Eight murmured to himself, holding his hands up to feel power coursing through his viens. "This... power?"

"Pirate Orochi just evolved!" Madoka and Maru exclaimed at the same time.

"Huh?" Eight looked down to see, that indeed, Pirate Orochi had evolved. "How...?"

Kakeru growled low in the back of his throat, his entire eyes glowing orange, "TIGER! KILL HIM OFF!"

Tiger rushed foward, and Eight responded.

"CAPTAIN OROCHI! Special Move, Buckaneer Sword!"

The two Beys crashed, winds and debris going up. When the dust cleared, Orochi was spinning happily in the center of the stadium.

And Tiger went whizzing by Kakeru's head, into the wall.

"Tiger!" Kakeru fell to one knee, shocked.

"EIGHT!" Kite yelled when his younger brother collapsed, his strength drained.

Meanwhile, Kakeru had locked eyes with an impressed Kuro.

_He's one of them, Kuro._

**I know.**

_But I know his brother's type. He won't let his little brother out of sight._

**Well, I never did with Bao, and from what you told me about Kyoya, he didn't really want to either.**

_**So we'll both talk to him.**_

* * *

Eight shot straight up in bed, panting, eyes wide.

He'd had a nightmare.

Whimpering a little, he placed his bare feet on the cold concrete ground and pulled his blanket tighter around him. He padded silently down the hall, seeing his older brother typing on his computers and muttering to himself.

"Captain Orochi... Just how did that happen...?"

Eight was now a few feet away from his genius brother. He stopped.

"Big bro?" It was barely above a whisper.

"Not now E- EIGHT!" Kite whirled around, bolting to his feet. "ARE YOU OKAY? GOD, I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT- Something wrong buddy?"

Kite knelt down, laying a hand in his brother's hair and ruffling it slightly.

"I- I had a nightmare. T- That you were defeated by that Tategami guy a- and..." Eight trailed off when he saw his brother sigh.

"It wasn't a dream Eight. It was true." Kite stood, anger starting to creep up on him. "AND I'M STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW YOUR BEY CHANGED!"

Kite slammed his fist down on the table, making Eight whimper and back away, "Big bro, calm down. Y- you're s- scaring me."

Kite sighed, slumping, "I'm sorry Eight. I'm just stressed out. I can't figure out what happened to Orochi."

"I can tell you." A voice said from the slightly open doors at the other end of the warehouse.

Both brothers turned to see one Kuro leaning against the door, a her face showing concern, boredom, and glee.

The two brothers looked at each other, sharing a silent conversation before Kite said, "Then start explaining; I'm really curious."

Kuro smirked.

Time to try and get through this defensive genius' thick skull.


	8. Pillow War

"OW! EIGHT, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kuro jumped out of her skin at the sound of Kakeru going off on the now eleven year old. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!" Eight ran by behind the girl, a few seconds later followed by a furious greenhead.

Kuro facedesked, groaning.

"KAKERU! Stop, before I come after you!" Kuro snarled, trying to concentrate on her work.

It had been two years since the group had all been in Metal City. Now that had found eleven of the twelve Bladers, they were headed back for the number twelve.

One European woman, Sophie.

Only, she didn't know it yet.

Right then, they were at their hotel as Kuro waited for Tsubasa to come back to her on the video chat link.

Tsubasa finally popped up, a silver eyebrow arched, the rest of the group behind him, "Yes, Kuro? What is it?"

Before the black haired girl could answer, she heard whistling and she turned to the sound, shrieking and ducking as a vase whipped over her head and crashed into the wall behind her, shattering.

"KAKERU! EIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THAT!?"

"NOT ME! HE DID!" Both boys shouted back.

Kuro's upper lip drew back as she let out a quiet snarl. She forcefully calmed herself before turning to her main audience.

"Sorry about that. But, take a note Tsubasa, don't ever let Eight Unabara and Tategami in the same room by themselves. Dealing with those two is like a game of... well, predator and predator. If there's even such a thing..." Kuro rubbed her temples as there was a yell of defiance and as Bao rushed by behind her, no doubt to break up the fight, "All right, you know what, I'll make a long story short- We got eleven Bladers, and we need the last one. The last one just happens to be Sophie. We're already in town, so we'll be by HQ tomorrow afternoon. In the meantime, try to get her to wake up as a Blader. Got it? Good. See you guys tomorrow."

Kuro ended the connection, no doubt leaving everyone in a state of shock and surprise.

Then, she looked up just in time to see _another _vase come hurtling at her.

* * *

Kuro's arms were crossed, she was dressed in red, and she had a black eye.

All factors that led into the fact she was utterly ticked off the next day.

Aguma stood on the sidewalk with Mei- Mei, watching as Kuro led a group of eleven behind her to the enterance of WBBA.

_Let's see..._ Aguma thought, eyeing the group,_ Kuro, Bao, Nile, Kakeru, Eight, Yuu, Ryuuto, they say Sophie... So, those other five must be the rest of the Bladers._

Aguma eyed them again, _I'll have to ask her_.

Kuro was eyeing Aguma, her black eyes hard. Aguma looked at her, their eyes meeting. Finally, Aguma nodded and turned around.

"Mei- Mei! You take the back!" Aguma called over his shoulder.

Mei- Mei nodded, gladly falling into step behind a brunette girl.

* * *

As the group climbed the stairs, Aguma half expected someone, hell, he was even _praying _someone to complain.

As if reading his thoughts, Kuro walked beside him, whispering, "I asked Da Xiang for permission to use Beling Temple for some training."

"For what?"

"The steps mainly. Endurance and speed and strength." Kuro replied.

Aguma nodded; Of course Kuro would do that. She always did when she started training at Beling Temple.

The silence was beginning to grate at Aguma's nerves. Finally, just as they reached the training arena, an explosion sounded.

Aguma frowned and tried to open the door. When he did, Kuro yelped and shot into the rafters as water came flooding out.

"SOPHIE! WALES! HIKARO!" That was Kyoya...

Kuro looked down amused as her group and the rest of the Bladers glared at the three water users, who were still dry and panting.

"Okay..." Kuro slowly lowered herself to the ground, "I think we'll start up again tomorrow. We all need to rest and catch up with each other. Okay? Good."

Kakeru tackled his brother, sending the both of them flying down the stairs in shouts of both pain and glee.

Eight did the same, sending his brother down to the floor.

Bao grabbed Aguma's wrist and hauled the older man to his feet, smirking, "Wanna battle?"

Aguma snarked back, "Yeah. If you're not afraid to get your head handed to you on a silver platter."

Bao glared as both he and Aguma shot into the training area, their shouts echoing off the walls.

Kuro chuckled, "Typical."

Tithi and Kenta all began talking all at once.

Ryuuto and Nile got into it pretty fast.

That left Yuu, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, head down. Kuro grabbed Tsubasa's wrist and walked over to the eighteen year old blonde.

"Yuu, why don't you battle Tsubasa?" Kuro offered.

Emerald eyes looked at her, "No."

Tsubasa's jaw dropped, "WHAT?!"

Yuu glared, "I said no."

With that, he turned and walked down the stairs, out of WBBA HQ.

* * *

"Fireanna!" Kuro snapped at a girl with orange eyes and red hair with yellow and orange streaks as a pillow was thrown at her head.

"That wasn't me!" Said girl protested.

"Then who was it?!"

Nile burst out laughing, rolling on the floor.

"NILE!"

Nile continued to laugh.

"SHUT UP FALCON FACE!"

"_FALCON FACE!? OH, KURO YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!_" Nile snatched up another pillow and attacked the girl, beating her mercilessly with it.

"HEY! BAO HELP ME!" Kuro shrieked, shielding her face with it.

"No way!"

"I will!" Gaia, a brunette, dark skinned, green eyed girl chirped, picking up not her pillow, but her backpack and beginning to hit both Nile, and Bao with it.

"GAIA! You're asking for it!"

The group were all in the living room that night when Nile had decided to throw a pillow at the leader.

Yuu allowed himself a smile- that faded when Riptide- a boy with shoulder length platnium blonde hair and pale blue eyes- hit him with a pillow.

"RIPTIDE!" Yuu grabbed a nearby blanket and threw it at him.

"OI! That's right, no body gets away with hitting the king of water and gets away with it!"

"YOU!?" Eight, Kite, Hikaro, Sophie, and Wales all demanded. "We'll see about that!"

Soon, pillows, blankets, and even_ cushions_ were being thrown through the room.

Which is how all of the Bladers in WBBA fell into a pillow war that lasted until the early hours of the morning.


	9. Possession

Kakeru was the first to wake the next morning. He looked around, smirked, and made his way to the entertainment set... He was probably gonna be covered in bruises in the next few moments.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kakeru noticed his brother moan and shift in his sleep, covering his head up with a pillow.

Kakeru chuckled, and cranked the volume up.

**_On the ground I lay_**

**_Motionless in pain _**

**_I can see my life flashing before my eyes _**

**_Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream _**

**_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_**

**_I will not die (I will not die) I will survive_**

_**I will not die,**_

_**I'll wait here for you **_

_**I feel alive, when you're beside me **_

_**I will not die, **_

_**I'll wait here for you In my time of dying**_

Pillows flew at Kakeru, as well as shrieks of, 'Turn it off' and 'Kakeru! Damn you!'.

Kakeru laughed. Then he fell silent, noticing two were still asleep.

"H- how?" Kakeru stared at the Egyptian and Chinese boy, jaw agape. "How did Bao and Nile sleep through that?"

"Who said I did?" Nile growled, lifting his sleep blurred eyes and rat nested head. "If it wasn't for the fact I used so much of my energy last night winning that pillow fight last night, I'd've punched you in the face."

"YOU WON?!" Eight snapped, picking up a blanket and throwing it over the Egyptian's head.

"I did!" Nile simply groaned and plopped his head back down, saying, "Wake me up in the afternoon."

"Oh, no buddy." Kyoya said, yanking his friend to his feet.

"Kyoya!" Nile whined. Kuro snorted out her laughter. Kakeru did the same.

Suddenly, Kuro turned to her brother, and lifted a pillow, "I know how hard you can be to get up in the morning..."

Kuro slammed the pillow down on Bao's head, earning a shout of anger and protest.

"KURO! CUT IT OUT!"

"Not until you get your lazy butt up and going!" Kuro chortled back.

"Okay! I'm up!" Bao snatched the pillow from his sister's hands and started hitting her back with it.

Kuro laughed and bolted out of the room, in a happier mood than she had been when she and the Hades Bladers had first arrived.

* * *

Sophie and the Hades Bladers battled, all eleven determined to wake the English Blader as one of the Hades Bladers.

"Hades Spirit! Special Move, Thundering Hooves!"

"Hades Jewels! Special Move, Refracting Light!"

"King Horuseous! Special Move, Mystic Zone!"

"Striped Tiger! Special Move, Clawed Uppercut!"

"Sonic Libra! Special Move, Infernal Vortex!"

"Alpha Dragonis! Special Move, Lightning Storm!"

"Captian Orochi! Special Move, Buckaneer Sword!"

"Earth Demeter! Special Move, Earth Strike!"

"Air Borealus! Special Move, Heaven Strike!"

"Fire Vulcan! Special Move, Flaming Sword!"

"Water Neptune! Special Move, Hurricane Suction!"

"Grand Cetus! Special Move, Grand Fleet!"

All twelve Special Moves crashed, a white light filling the stadium and winds blowing up.

"Such power! Madoka exclaimed. "It's more than the Legendary Bladers!"

Everyone coughed, fanning their faces from the dust flying in the air.

"Ah! Where's Cetus?" The Blader for Air Borealus, Arshad, exclaimed.

"I can't see anything. Wait a minute, will ya?" Firenna snapped. Within moments, the dust cleared, and everyone looked around desperately for Grand Cetus...

"OH, YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Bao yelled, seeing that his Bey, along with all of the other Hades Bladers, had all been thrown into the wall. Grand Cetus sat spinning in the middle of the stadium, as if nothing had happened. Except... I wasn't Grand Cetus.

_"SUPREME CETUS!"_ Kuro whooped, calling Hades Spirit back. "FINALLY! After all this time! Sophie, you did it!"

Kuro allowed herself to tackle the blue haired Blader, the two of them laughing.

Until a sinister laugh sounded out and the entire room went black.

* * *

"What the freaking hell...?" Bao grumbled.

"HADES BLADERS! THANK YOU FOR FINDING THE FINAL BLADER FOR ME! NOW, THE POSSESSION BY HADES CAN HAPPEN!"

"Damian!" Eight growled. "Where are you? I still owe you for me and my big brother's defeat."

That cold laughter rang out, "Oh, sonny you're gonna regret you said that!"

A few seconds later, there was a cry of pain.

"EIGHT!" Kite yelled out in panic.

"I- I'm fine."

Kite wasn't convinced, but didn't push it.

Then, two other cries sounded out, along with their horrified shouts.

"KURO!"

"BAO!"

Damian laughed, "Yes! The Hades siblings! Suffer! Especially you, Blader of Hades Jewels! You are the reason I am here!"

"No! Bao, run!" Kuro screamed.

There was a scrambling sound, and Damian cackled again, "FOUND YOU!"

A yell of agony filled everyone's ears and the lights flickered back on. Everyone looked towards the south end of the room, seeing a black light surrounding Bao as he struggled to break free from Damian's hand on his shoulder.

Kuro let out a horrified yelp and ran forward, her feet flying over the ground, "BAO! NO!"

Damian laughed and swept his free hand back, "Not now, you little brat!"

Kuro, as well as everyone else, was blown into the wall by some unknown force, pinned there, unable to move.

"Now just sit and watch like good little pets! Hades has long since chosen who he shall possess when the time came! With this Hades Jewels Blader, his own descendant, he will live!"

_"Hades' descendant?!"_ Everyone echoed.

"HAHA! YES! Now, the time has come for King Hades himself to rise!" Damian stepped back, chortling. The black light around Bao intensified, then diminished.

"B- Bao?" Kuro whimpered.

A dark chuckle as Bao opened his eyes. They were no longer golden- brown, but red.

"Don't you mean, King Hades?" Bao smirked.

Kuro let out a pained gasp, her eyes beginning to water, "No..."

Bao chuckled evilly, "The one that was your brother is no more! I, King Hades himself, have taken his body and will forever live through him! There is no hope for you Hades Bladers now!"


	10. Kidnapped

Kuro screamed in anger, pain, and horror at the ceiling above her.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL DAMIAN HART! WHEN I FIND YOU, I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOUR HEAD OFF, SPILL YOUR GUTS OVER THE SACRED TEMPLE OF CHINA, AND FEED YOUR HEART TO AHMET!"

The others stood several feet back, listening and watching. They knew not to bug her now, but she was getting really wreakless right then.

Suddenly, Nile snarled and slammed his fist into the wall next to him, cursing in Egyptian.

"Uh, Nile?" Kakeru asked.

"Kuro, what's the point now?" Nile growled, his orange bangs shielding his eyes. "What's the point in trying to close the Gates if one of the Hades Bladers is possessed by Hades himself?"

Kuro turned, "What are you saying?"

"WHAT'S THE POINT IN ANY OF THIS IF IT ALL JUST BACKFIRES?!"

Kuro blinked, then snapped, "IT'S NOT A LOST CAUSE! IF I KNOW MY BROTHER, HE'S STILL INSIDE THAT... THAT... MONSTER THAT'S CONTROLLING HIM! HE'LL FIGHT! AND IF IT COMES DOWN TO IT, HE'LL... He'll..." Kuro broke down crying, "Oh, Bao please fight Hades! I don't know what I'd do if you sacrificed yourself!"

Everyone stared, shocked. Only Aguma was able to translate it. He knelt down, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You mean... He'd... kill himself?"

Kuro barely nodded, confirming the brunette's suspicions and making him pale.

Nile growled, "Still! What if Hades' possession runs so deep he can't break through?"

Now Nile had ticked off Aguma too. Both he and Kuro glared at the Egyptian, making him step back.

"HE'LL BREAK THROUGH! IF YOU THINK HE CAN'T, YOU CAN JUST GET LOST!" Both Bladers shouted at the same time.

Kuro added, "NILE, IT'S ALL ABOUT TRUST AND HOPE WHEN WE REACH THE GATES OF HADES AND FIGHT OUR ENEMY! IF YOU CAN'T TRUST BAO TO DO THAT, THEN YOU AREN'T A HADES BLADER! YOU AREN'T EVEN A SIMPLE BLADER!"

Nile took another step back, then snarled, "You dare to say I'm not a Blader?! Who are you to say that?!"

Before anyone could react, Kuro stepped forward, and backhanded the Egyptian, her black eyes flashing murderously.

"Nile. Run. If you want to keep your life, or live to see another day." Kuro hissed at the man. "Because I will kill you."

Nile was breathing hard now. His shoulder shook. Either out of anger or pain, no one could tell.

"If you have a problem with the way I view things..." Nile said, slowly, dangerously, "Then you can just submit to Hades. BECAUSE I'M LEAVING THIS GODDAMN FORSAKEN GROUP THAT THINKS THEY CAN SAVE THIS PATHERTIC WORLD!"

Nile punched Kuro back and stormed out of the room, the door slamming behind him with such force, the glass on it shattered.

* * *

Hades- in Bao's body- strode up a set of black stairs, to an onyx throne. He ran a hand over it, smirking.

"Master Hades." Damian knelt. "Your wish is my command."

"Yes, Damian," Hades laughed, evilly, "Your first order of business, find one of those irritable Bladers that are destined to destroy me and bring them here, so they can be my little... _toy_. We'll lure the rest of them here with whoever you capture."

"Right away, master." Damian disappeared in the shadows. Hades sat on the throne, and above his head a crimson ruby glowed. Hades gasped in pain and writhed as his descendant's spirit began to fight.

_I won't let you control me._

**Fool! You can't stand up to me, a god! **

_We'll see. I've been known to do greater things._

**Pathetic brat! I'll make you watch as I destroy your friends!**

_Try it, and I'll send us both into Hell._

**You don't have the guts.**

_Try me._

That was the last thing that Bao was able to say before Hades took control over him.

* * *

Nile walked down the dark sidewalk, thankful for the fact that no one was on the streets at this hour. Nile had his hands in his pockets, his head down as he thought about what he had done and said earlier.

_**Maybe I should have more faith in my friends. Kuro does have a point. I've had trust issues for as long as I can remember. Nmm.. I need to forgive her. Now. While I still have a slim chance.**___

Nile turned and started back to the WBBA HQ.

As Nile passed an alleyway, and was immeadiatly ambushed, a rope going around his upper arms and chest, before being tied then looped down to his wrists and tying them together tightly. Nile started to shout out, but was stopped by a cloth going over his mouth, and another over his eyes. He was shoved to the ground, his ankles down together tightly.

Nile writhed and squirmed, trying to get free. It was all futile.

A voice laughed, "Well, I think Hades will be pleased. A live one, if I do say so myself." Nile growled, recongizing Damian's voice.

Then, everything went black as he was hit over the head.

* * *

Kuro sighed, knowing that what she was about to do would be a huge blow to her pride.

"Nile? You in there?" Kuro asked, softly. "I... You have a point. But I wanna talk to you."

No answer.

"Nile?" Kuro opened the door, shocked to find it completly trashed... And something red on the far wall.

Kuro screamed in horror.

* * *

"It's paint." Eight said, pulling his finger back from the wall. He frowned. "It's still tacky. It hasn't been here long."

Kuro was still out of it, her face pale, breathing erratic. She looked like she was going to collapse.

Again.

She already had five times, every time she looked at the red letters on the wall, that looked so much like blood. But when Eight said it was paint, she calmed down- slightly.

The message itself was scary.

YOU WANT HIM BACK, YOU COME TO THE VERY SUMMIT OF MIST ISLAND.

Kuro read the message, growled, "Hades Bladers only. This is the final stand. And we won't loose. You can bet it."

The remaining group of ten all walked out, each of their faces set in hard determination.


	11. Return

"I can't believe you two persuaded us to follow them!" Kyoya grumbled for the hundreth time, glaring at Kenta and Tithi.

"Well what if they need are help, Yo- yo?" Tithi asked, innocently. "We'll be there for them!"

Kyoya sighed and looked out the plane's window before he admitted, "I probably would've gone anyway. Nile's my best friend and I've never left him hanging."

"I'm the same way." Aguma muttered. "I've known Bao for as long as I can remember."

"Yuu is mine, Tithi, and Tsubasa's friend. If something was to happen to him..." Kenta inhaled sharply. "I don't think any of us would forgive ourselves. In one way or another..." Kenta trailed off, unsure of how to finish his sentence.

"We're all connected to the Hades Bladers." Wales finished for him. "We'll all fight for and with them until the very end. We'll rescue Nile and bring Bao back."

"If it's the last thing we do." Julian agreed.

* * *

"Nile?!" Kakeru exclaimed, seeing the Egyptian on the other side of the plain on the summit of Mist Island.

Nile's head snapped up. His eyes went wide, "Wait! No! It's a trap!"

Too late.

Black cloaked figures from every direction swarmed the ten and grabbed their arms, pinning them and keeping them from moving. Cold laughter rang out and both Hades and Damian stepped up on either side of Nile.

"Ah, so the Hades Bladers actually came to rescue the one that turned his back on them!" Damian cackled.

"But unfortunetly for you, it's too late." Hades/ Bao held out a glowing red hand. "RISE, GATES OF HADES! YOUR MASTER CALLS YOU!"

The ground began to rumble, and a crack split the earth open, red light coming from it.

Slowly, huge French doors rose from the ground, chains lashing out and rooting it to the ground. Greek, Chinese, and Egyptian symbols circled the doors, glowing crimson and gold.

"Take their Beys!" Hades ordered. Quickly, several of the cloaked figures snatched the Bladers Beys from them, handing them to Hades.

Hades smirked, sinisterly, "Good. Now, to complete the opening of the Gates."

Hades took them, and threw them into the air, as well as Bao's Bey, Hades Jewels.

Eleven out of twelve holes on the very top of the Gates glowed gold and the Beys were sucked into them, their facebolts glowing brightly. All of the Hades Bladers cried out in pain and their legs fell out from under them.

"YES! Let the dark energy flow through your veins and turn to the dark side!" Damian shouted.

"Now for the final Bey." Hades turned to Nile, only to see that the Egyptian wasn't there.

"What?!" Hades yelled.

"Hey buddy!" A voice shouted. "Looking for my friend?"

Everyone turned to look at the top of the Gates, seeing Kyoya on one side, and Nile on the other.

"You want me, you're gonna have to kill me!" Nile taunted.

"Oh, that'll be-" Hades cut off with several shouts.

"LET IT RIP!"

Numerous Beys flew from every direction.

"DESTROY THEM!" Hades roared.

Damian and his minions launched their Beys.

"Charge through Blitz Striker!" Masamune yelled.

"Don't back down Phantom Orion!" Chris shouted. "

Sythe Kronos!"

"Vari Ares!"

"Spiral Fox!"

"Spiral Lyra!"

"Samurai Pegasus!"

"Samurai Ifrit!"

"Gaurdian Leviathan!"

"Thief Phoneix!"

"Black Knight Dragoon!"

"Archer Griffen!"

"Flash Sagittaro!"

"Jade Jupiter!"

_All of our friends..._ Kuro thought, dazedly, as the shouts continued. _They're really here?_

"Death Quetacoatl!"

"Earth Eagle!"

"Gravity Destroyer!"

"Grand Cetus!"

"Counter Scorpio!"

"Mercury Anubius!"

"Rock Zurafa!"

"Thermal Lacerta!"

"Screw Capricorn!"

"Ninja Salamander!"

"Aquario!"

"Poison Virgo!"

"Dark Bull!"

"Cerbecs! Run them down! Drag them to Hades!" Damian yelled.

"Not so fast! King Horuseous!"

"What the- Nile, wait! Damn it- Samurai Leone!"

All three Beys crashed, Leone backing up Horuseous.

"Nile! Let's combine our Special Moves!"

"Right!"

"JOINED SPECIAL MOVE, KING MYSTIC WALL!"

"No! Cerbecs!" Damian yelled as his Bey was thrown back.

Hades looked around, chuckling and shaking his head as he took out his Bey. He looked at it, feeling a spike of fear and anger come from Bao run through him.

_H- How?! He was defeated! _

**But my rising is what brought it back. The only way to destroy this little beauty is if the Hades Bladers take care of me, and the Legendary Bladers take care of my Bey at the same time.**

_They'll do it!_

**Are you sure about that sonny?**

Hades attached his Bey to the launcher. His voice made everyone freeze and the Legendary Bladers shout out in horror.

_**"GO HARD, DIABLO NEMESIS!"**_


	12. Just The Start

"DIABLO NEMESIS?!" Everyone screamed.

Hades laughed evilly, "You Legendary Bladers obviously didn't get the full legend! If I was to ever live again, Nemesis would rise again!"

Hades cut off his laughing with a gasp of pain, "N- no! S- Stop! Y- you sh- shouldn't-"

The red eyes turned back to golden- brown, and Bao gasped, falling to one knee, clutching his head.

At the same time, the Hades Bladers Beys fell from the Gates, landining at their owners feet.

"K- Kuro!" Bao gasped out, catching his sister's attention. "Hades Bladers... Legendary Bladers... Seal Nemesis... and Hades- ah!- a- at the s- same t-time...YAAHHH!"

"Fool!" Hades cursed. "You aren't strong enough to fight me! Nemesis!"

Nemesis released a shockwave, throwing everyone back.

"Everyone!" Kuro barked, catching the group's attention. "You heard Bao! Nile, get your ass down here now! Legendary Bladers! Wait until we get Hades occupied! Everyone else, hold off Damian and his little minions!"

"Right!" Everyone nodded.

"Now! LET IT RIP!" All of the Hades Bladers shouted, launching their Beys.

"Firenna! Riptide! Arshad! Gaia! Go for it!" Kuro yelled. "Sophie, Eight! Go in front of Riptide! Nile, Yuu, you cover for Arshad! Ryuuto, take care of Firenna! Gaia, I've got your back!"

No other orders were needed as the Hades Bladers directed their Beys in the order that Kuro had commanded.

"I won't allow it! Cerbecs! Cut them off!"

"Not so fast buddy!" Julian shouted. "I still owe you for the World Championships! Send him flying Destroyer!"

Both Beys crashed, sparks flying.

"Hmph. You've gotten stronger, I'll admit." Damian smirked. "But what're you gonna do about it? You're all by yourself! Plus, if I've listened and watched right for the past two and a half years, your girlfriend is the one that's in danger! She's got the bigger role!"

Julian growled, "I'll make you see that you're the one in danger! DESTROYER!"

* * *

Across the plain, Sophie had heard, and now Eight was trying desperately to get her to listen to him.

"Sophie, he's only trying to get under your skin! We have to help Riptide! He needs us! I promise, if Damain is still up and going as soon as Hades is gone, I'll let you attack him!"

Sophie glanced at the younger, and smiled, "Thanks Eight. Let's get this show on the road."

Eight beamed.

"Supreme Cetus!"

"Captian Orochi!"

Both Beys moved behind Riptide's Water Neptune, creating a triangle shape.

* * *

"He's distracted!" Aguma called out. "Okay, King, hold off Nemesis as long as you can. Tithi, wait until Nemesis changes into attack mode, when it's at its weakest. Dynamis, on my right. Yuki, on my left. Kyoya, Chris, Gingka, Kenta, stay directly behind me."

"On it!"

All ten Bladers moved into position.

"Ares! Special Move, Shield of Ares!"

"Quetacoatl, Ashen Spark!"

"Nemesis!" Hades yelled.

"NOW!" Aguma yelled. "SPECIAL MOVE, HEAVEN AND EARTH STRIKE!"

"SPECIAL MOVE, GRAND LIGHTNING!"

"SPECIAL MOVE, BRAVE IMPACT!"

The three Special Moves connected, sending Nemesis successfully flying back.

"EVERYONE! ALL TOGETHER NOW! COMPLETE THE BARRIERS AND SEND HADES AND NEMESIS INTO OBLIVION!" Kuro roared.

Two flashes of light, one silver, the other gold, lit up the night sky.

"WHAT?! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I HAD EVERYTHING SO PERFECTLY PLANNED! NOOOOOO!" Hades howled in anger.

The two flashes caused a white light, and an explosion. Everyone was sent flying, blinded as they all landed hard on the ground, listening to the howls of Hades himself.

* * *

Bao groaned softly, shifting on the hard ground. He heard a gasp.

"B- Bao? Are you okay?" Kuro stammered. There was shifting and quiet murmuring.

"Aside from the fact I feel like my head just exploded, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Bao sat up, his vision blurry. "Anybody got an asprin?"

Kuro laughed and tackled her younger brother in a bone crushing hug, "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"I don't know if I will be with the way you're squeezing me to death!" Bao joked.

Kuro let go, smiling, "Yeah, you're okay. Only you can crack a joke after what you just went through."

Bao grinned, "Well, that is my specialty, is it not?" Everyone laughed.

"So, is it all over?" Nile asked, sitting cross- legged as Fang frowned at a gash on his arm. She started mumbling to herself.

"Yes." Kuro grinned. "It's all over."

There was silence...

"IT'S ALL OVER!" Kakeru and Eight lunged for their older brothers, laughing. "WE DID IT! WE DEFEATED NEMESIS AND HADES!"

Sophie pounced on Julian, and the two began making out. Behind them, Wales and Klaus clutched at their throats and stuck their tounges out, making gagging sounds.

Aguma grinned and stood up, whirling Mei- Mei around in the air, letting her shriek to the high heavens.

The Dungeon Boys all high- fived, whooping.

Benkei tackled Demure, Nile, Fang, Shinobu, and Zero in a hug, choking them.

Kuro grinned at her brother, seeing his eyes light up at the scene. Everyone was celebrating.

"We did it sis." Bao whispered.

"No." Kuro said. "_You_ did it. You fought Hades to the end, just like I knew you would. You told us what we had to do."

Bao nodded. She was right.

Little did anyone know, this was only the beginning.


	13. Blackheart

"Do you really have to go?!" Bao whined. Kuro chuckled, ruffling the red mop of hair.

"Afraid so, bro." Kuro reached into her backpack. "But, I do have something for you."

Kuro handed Bao a black leather jacket with buckles and zippers and all kinds of pockets. It looked worn.

"This was dad's. I think... I think he'd want you to have it." Kuro murmured.

Bao took the jacket from his sister, eyes shining in wonder. He slipped it on- despite the ninety degree heat. It molded around his body, fitting perfectly.

"Oh, and one other thing." Kuro handed Bao a silver ring with a single red ruby. "Twist that jewel anytime you need a sharp weapon. Take good care of it. It was mom's."

Bao nodded.

Suddenly, the train whistle blew, making the two jump.

"Better go. I'll call you as soon as I can, 'kay?" Kuro hugged Bao.

"Careful sis. We still don't know where Damian is."

"You know me. I will. Bye Bao! You be careful too!" Kuro jumped on to the train as it started to roll out.

"Be careful sis." Bao whispered. "I know you will be... But still. There's danger out in this world."

* * *

"Why has it gotta be so hot?!" Eight whined as the group walked to the park to the air terminal.

"If you can't stand this heat, you'd never be able to survive Egypt." Nile snorted.

Eight shot the Egyptian a glare.

At that moment, there was a shout of, 'Hey guys, wait up!' and everyone turned to see Bao running towards them.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU IN A LEATHER JACKET, OF ALL THINGS?!" Ryuuto yelled. "IT'S PRACTICALLY AN OVEN OUT HERE!"

Bao shot him a look, "Actually, the inside of this jacket is cool. This was my dad's jacket. According to my sister, my father made it himself, and designed it to be warm in the winter, and cold in the summer."

"DAMN YOU LUCKY BRAT!"

Bao snickered. His amusement was replaced with irritation when Ryuuto grabbed his wrist and inspected his new ring.

"Real silver... Real ruby..."

"No. You aren't getting it." Bao tried to jerk his arm free of his grasp, but couldn't. "Ryuuto."

"Just a second!"

Ryuuto suddenly twisted the ruby and jumped back with a yelp as it transformed into a dagger. Bao did the same, dropping it.

"Oh, my sister is so getting it." Bao grumbled.

"I'm liking your sister more and more. My kinda style." Ryuuto picked the blade up, his fingers dancing over it.

Bao growled, "I swear, if you make any move on her, I'll use that thing and spill your guts over the Sacred Temple of- MMPH?!"

Aguma had clamped a hand over the redhead's mouth before he said 'China'. If he knew Da Xiang, he would go off if Bao said that. Aguma hissed when a sharp fang bit into his palm.

He glared at a smirking Bao, "Jerk!"

"Bitch." Aguma smirked now.

Oh, so Bao wanted to play_ that_ game huh? So be it.

"Brat."

"Jackass."

"Idiot."

"HEY NOW YOU TWO!" Chao Xin cut in. "If I'm looking around correctly, there are little ears here."

Bao bit his tounge to keep from saying anything. He instead settled for tackling Ryuuto and twisting the ruby on the dagger's hilt, watching as it fell back into a ring shape. He slipped the ring back on, smirking at the white and red head.

"So, where are we going again?"

"Remember? We're all leaving today." Nile said.

"Oh. Right." Bao facepalmed. The group fell quiet as they walked to the air terminal.

Finally, they arrived at Gate #48. They all turned to Gingka, Madoka, Benkei, Tsubasa, Kenta, Hikaru, Shinobu, Zyro, the Unabara brothers, Ren, Takanasuke, and Sakyo.

"Well, guess we'll be going. For now." Bao said. Everyone looked at him strangely. "What?"

"You said 'for now' like this whole ordeal isn't over." Julian commented.

"Damian's still out there. My sister's searching for him. Once he's out of the way, everything else will be a cinch in making sure Hades doesn't rise again."

Jaws dropped and all of the Hades Bladers yelled in horror.

"YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT HADES' MINIONS ARE STILL OUT THERE?!"

"Yes."

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" All the Hades Bladers exclaimed.

Kite whacked his brother's head, "Language!"

He was ignored.

"BUT I THOUGHT WE DESTROYED THEM ALL! HOW DO WE FIND THEM?!" Eight demanded.

"They ran. And to find them, well..." Bao looked at Tsubasa, "How soon is the next World Championships going to be?"

* * *

Kuro whistled loudly. She was sitting on a rock in a breathtaking valley on Azul Island- an island only known to her in the Pacific Ocean.

There was silence. Then it was broken by the shrill whiney of a gold and black mustang running towards her. Kuro hopped off the rock as the horse slowed to a walk in front of her.

"War." Kuro whispered, running a hand on the side of her stallion's long nose. War nickered softly, tossing his head up and letting out an ear- shattering neigh.

"Yes, yes. I know. C'mon. Let's ride." Kuro swung up on to her horse's back. War reared up on his hind legs, swinging his forelegs into the air. Then, he fell back on all fours and bolted across the water, steam trailing in his wake.

Kuro ground her teeth together,_ Damian Hart, I'm coming for you. I'll make you pay for what you did to my brother. So be careful on what you do and what you say. I'm not your greatest enemy and my family isn't the Konzern's greatest rival for nothing. For my name isn't Kuro Blackheart for nothing._


	14. Training

"Special Move, Hurricane Fury!"

"Destroyer!"

Julian and his Bey were both sent flying back by Supreme Cetus. He groaned, pulling himself to one knee.

"Geez, you just keep getting stronger and stronger don't you?" Julian asked Sophie, who looked slightly concerned for him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Julian picked up Gravity Destroyer. "Wanna another go?"

"Maybe we should rest." Sophie called Cetus back. "I don't want to push myself to terribly much."

Julian nodded, understanding. But there was still one thing that was bugging him.

"Hey, Sophie?" Julian asked.

"Yes?"

"Did... Kuro ever mention her last name? Out of curiousity."

"Well, she kept on saying things about how Blackheart shouldn't be working with the enemy. Why?"

Julian's anger suddenly flared up, but he supressed it, "No reason."

But inside, he was thinking, _So my suspicions were correct. She's my family's greatest rival. And she's one of the Hades Bladers, as well as her brother. If she goes to the World Championships and by some streak of luck I'll be able to go against her, I'll need to be careful. Very careful..._

* * *

"SPECIAL MOVE, REFRACTING LIGHT!" Bao's voice echoed over the courtyard, his Bey crashing hard with Kronos.

With a yell of surprise, Aguma went flying back.

"Whoo- hoo! Win number five!" Bao caught his Bey, grinning like a madman.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to rub it in. Heh. You really are strong now. I'd hate to go against you during the Blood Moon."

"You know that's tonight, right?"

Aguma gulped, "I actually forgot."

Bao sent his friend a look, "Really?"

"Hehe." Aguma rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah."

Bao rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Typical."

Aguma huffed and put Kronos back in his launcher, "C'mon. We need to train for the World Championships. You wanna win don't you?"

"LET IT RIP!" Bao launched his Bey, leaving Aguma to hurridly catch up.

Obviously, the answer to that question was yes.

* * *

"Ra Almighty!" Nile cursed, throwing his arms up in front of his face to shield them from the dust that Striped Tiger had just caused.

When the dust cleared, Horuseous was still spinning, but just barely. Nile growled and looked over at Kakeru, who was smirking with one fist on his hip.

"What's the matter Falcon- Face? Giving up so soon?"

"You and Kuro are alike in so many ways." Nile grumbled. "Go King Horuseuos! Attack mode!"

The red and black wing pieces of the fusion wheel shifted, leaving only the black pieces- the ones that were ultra sharp.

"Ah! Tiger!" Kakeru exclaimed as Horuseous crashed hard with his Bey.

"How's that for you pal? Of course I won't give up! The King of the Gods never gives up! Now, I think it's time the King descends to Earth! Horuseous! Special Move, Warcry Shriek!"

Not only Kakeru, but also Demure, Dynamis, Fang, and Tithi all covered their ears as a falcon burst from the Bey and shrieked loudly, sending Striped Tiger flying back.

"Aw, man!" Kakeru snapped his fingers. "I lost!"

"Well, better luck next time as they always say." Nile summoned Horuseous back.

"Yeah. All we need to do is battle each other and our power will definetly boost for the World Championships. Oh, I can't wait to travel the world and battle!" Tithi piped up.

Nile grinned, "Oh, it's fun little guy. Just you wait and see."

* * *

"Again?!" Kite groaned, as Leviathan came flying to his feet.

"Sorry big bro! I guess I don't know my own strength yet!" Eight laughed nervously.

"No biggie." Kite smirked and picked his Bey up. "Who knows? You may be the reason that the new team of Gan Gan Galaxy will win in the World Championships!"

"That's a lot of responsibility."

"Well, we don't know if it'll happen. Just don't worry about it now. I mean, we have Shinobu, Sakyo, Zyro, Takanasuke, Ren, Yuu, Me, and you on the team. I really doubt that it'll all land on you at one point. So just stay calm."

Eight nodded, but he was thinking the exact opposite.

* * *

"Go Striker!

" "Vari Ares!"

"Spiral Lyra!"

"Spiral Fox!"

All four Beys crashed, sparks flying. Zeo and Toby went flying back.

"Once again, King buddy just us!" Masamune shouted over the crashes.

"And just like always, you'll loose, pal!" King hooted back. "Vari Ares!"

"Striker!"

The two Beys crashed, a white light going up.

"Ares! Special Move, King of Thundersword!" King yelled, his hair turning white.

"Striker! Flash of Lightning!" Both moves crashed, and Striker was thrown out of the stadium.

"Aw, rats!" Masamune groaned. "I lost again!"

King laughed, "Sorry, dude! Looks like luck wasn't on your side today!"

Masamune glared, "Don't rub it in!"

King simply laughed.

* * *

Kuro had been going from country to country with War, watching the teams as they trained for the upcoming World Championships. The one she watched the most though was Team Wang Gon Wouh (?I don't know the team's true name, so I decided to take a chance?). Bao was really getting stronger. He had bested all of the Temple's trainers numerous times by now.

Sighing, Kuro nudged War's side, and the horse walked off, taking the rocky terrain with ease.

Suddenly, War stopped, snorting in uncertainty.

"What is it buddy?" Kuro murmured.

A flash of brown caught her attention, "Hmm?"

Then, a brown haired man stepped foward, eyeing Kuro on the horse with purple eyes.

"AGUMA?!" Kuro gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing. It's been nearly six months Kuro. Bao's been wanting you to call."

"I know..." Kuro sighed. "I was going to wait until the World Championships and ask if I could join the team at the last minute."

Aguma watched her. Then he smiled, "Kuro, there's _always_ a place for you on our team. Know that."

With that, Aguma disappeared in the shadows.


	15. Qualifying Rounds

_"Ladies and gentlemen of the Beyblade world!"_ Blader DJ's voice crackled through the radio that stayed beside Ryuuto- who had found Kuro, and was now following her around everywhere, with Hikaru- loud and clear. All three Bladers turned towards the radio. _"We have a special announcement from the director of WBBA himself, Tsubasa Oroti!"_

A few moments, Tsubasa's voice came through, _"Bladers today, and from the previous years. A new battle is coming up fast. THE NEXT WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS!"_

* * *

_"THE NEXT WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS!"_

Mei- Mei screamed in glee at Tsubasa's announcement, bouncing around like a little kid on a sugar high.

"Mei- Mei be quiet!" Aguma snapped, excited himself.

_"But there's a twist! Instead of teams in the qualifying rounds, it will be individuals!"_

* * *

"INDIVIDUALS!?" Kakeru and Nile exclaimed, bolting to their feet.

_"If three or more of your team members advance, you can stay a team! But, if two or less only win on your team, you will have to stay individual, or join another team. Also, one other thing..."_

* * *

_"The following teams will have to break up and compete individually. Team Excaliber, Team Dungeon, Team Wild Fang, Team Gan Gan Galaxy, and Team China!"_

"OH, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Julian exploded.

Sophie laid a hand on his shoulder, "Easy sweetie."

Wales made a retching sound, but that could be due to the fact that he had been drinking when the announcement had been made and he had choked.

* * *

_"Also, the use of Synchrome Beys are not allowed until the semi- finals and finals!"_

"NO WAY!" Eight whined.

Kite chuckled, "You can do it if you make it to the finals."

"But what if I don't!?"

_"There will be twenty places for the first round of semi- finals, ten for the second, five for the third, and then one Blader will battle a mysterious Blader before being elimanated and leaving the final four Bladers for the last semi- final rounds and the winners from both rounds competeing against each other!"_

"I'd say you have a pretty good chance."

* * *

The 'mysterious Blader' as Tsubasa had called him, chuckled at his enemy's choice of wording, musing to himself.

"Unless of course it's that Tategami, my oppenent won't be able to stand up against me."

The figure stood from behind his desk and turned around, walking into another room.

"I'll make you pay WBBA for what you did. I'll make you pay." He turned a light on, showing a man with green hair and crosses under his eyes glaring at him with intense blue eyes.

"Your brother especially, Kyoya. I'll be sure to break him. When I'm done with him, he won't be able to stand again, much less Blade. He'll die, if he fights long enough. And that's what I hope happens."

Then, the figure laughed, turned the lights out and walked off, still laughing manically.

* * *

Kakeru tossed and turned that night in bed. He hadn't been getting much sleep these last few nights. He'd been having nightmares about his older brother.

_Kakeru stood in the center of a Bey areana, by himself._

_"Wh- Where am I?" Kakeru stuttered._

_A shimmering green light appeared on the opposite side of the areana, and huge, beautiful, flawless king lion appeared, green aruora around him._

_Kakeru gasped, "L- Leone?"_

_No answer._

_Suddenly, chains whipped out of nowhere, wrapping around the lion, and lashing at his skin, drawing blood._

_Kakeru screamed and whipped around, intent on stopping the person who was doing this._

_Just as Kakeru was about to see who it was, a flash of white light blinded him, and-_

Kakeru shot up in bed, gasping for air and panting.

"God..." Kakeru fell back into the pillows. "What do they mean...?"

Suddenly, a knock on his door mad him groan, "WHAT?!"

"Qualifying rounds! Hurry up pal!" Nile's voice carried through the wood.

"Yeah, yeah." Kakeru huffed.

Kakeru pulled himself out of bed and opened his closet, throwing some clothes on his bed. He quickly got dressed brushed his teeth and hair.

As Kakeru grabbed up his Bey and launcher, he passed a full length mirror. He froze.

Kakeru had unknowingly put on a pair of khaki pants with chains, combat boots, a black ripped T- shirt, and a green ripped trenchcoat with ripped sleeves. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and sticking out in about ten different directions.

Add some cross scars under his eyes, and he'd be identical to Kyoya...

Kakeru shuddered and turned away.

It had to be a coincidence that he was having these dreams, and now dressing like his brother.

Right?

* * *

One might think that Mei- Mei would be jumping off the walls in excitement, right?

Wrong.

_Bao_ was practically everywhere on the morning of the China qualifying rounds.

And it was beginning to get on Aguma's nerves.

Just as Aguma was about to snatch his friend and scream at him to calm the freak down, someone did it for him.

"BAO! I'm not here for three fucking minutes and already you're jumping off the walls like a kid on a sugar rush multiplied by ten?!" Kuro slapped her younger brother upside the head, making him freeze.

"Kuro? KURO!" Bao tackled his sister.

Aguma, Mei- Mei, Chi- yun, Da Xiang, and Chao Xin sweatdropped.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"The qualifying rounds are over, Tsubasa." Gingka observed.

"Good. Who's gotten in?" Tsubasa asked, coming over.

"Sophie, Julain, Bao, Aguma, Kuro, Nile, Kakeru, Dynamis, Eight, Sakyo, Zyro, King, Masamune, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Ryuuto... Geez the list goes on and on!" Gingka continued to scan the list.

"Yeah, well, those are the strongest Bladers we know-"

"Uh oh. We may have a problem." Gingka cut him off.

"What?"

"Damian, Jack, and Jigsaw are in this!"

* * *

Bao collapsed on the couch at eleven that night. He was exauhsted after that day.

Kuro did the same, falling on to the floor and leaning against the side at Bao's head.

"God, I hate qualifying rounds! They drain so much out of you! Right Bao?" Kuro paused, waiting for an answer. There came none. "Bao?"

A light snore reached her ears and Kuro stood up, looking at the redhead in wonder.

Kuro smiled and reached over the back of the couch, pulling a afgan over her younger brother before kissing his temple, "Sweet dreams bro."


	16. Competitors

The Bladers that Tsubasa knew that had gotten into the World Championships stood in his office, waiting for him.

When Tsubasa finally walked in, everyone was surprised to see him pale and holding a flashdrive.

Tsubasa turned his golden eyes to Kakeru.

"Kakeru... you may wanna sit down. This message... I don't think you should be standing up for it..." Tsubasa plugged the flashdrive into his computer, pressing the play button.

Kakeru nearly collapsed at Damian's voice.

* * *

Kakeru punched the wall, his anger sky- rocketing.

Nile ducked the punch; It had come straight towards his head.

"Uh, Kakeru, you uh, might wanna calm down?" Nile tried.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kakeru threw another punch in which Nile dodged from.

Nile's blood was beginning to boil.

"Kakeru, your anger's getting out of control." Nile growled. "You need to stop. What do you think Kyoya would say if he saw you the way you are now?"

"DON'T MENTION MY BROTHER!" Kakeru roared.

Kakeru launched his Bey out on to the water- what the hell?! When had they gotten here?!

Nile decided not to dwell on that and turned back to his best friend's little brother.

"Kakeru... I'm serious." Nile said, his tone softer, as well as his eyes. He looked at Kakeru, who looked at him. "Kyoya... he did the same thing during the last World Championships. He got mad. But it was for a different reason. His was because of his rivalry towards Gingka. But you know what he did with that anger?" Kakeru didn't have a chance to answer. "He used that anger to fuel his power to fight Gingka again. If you can do the same thing and- dare I say this without being killed- follow Damian's orders and get to the finals, you can do the same thing Kyoya did and use your anger to defeat Damian. Once and for all."

Kakeru listened, then called Tiger back, "You're right. But I'll need a back- up plan." Kakeru turned to Nile. "Considering Synchrome Beys can be used in the finals... And my brother is your best friend, would you mind..."

"Yes." Nile cut the younger Tategami off. "You can count on it."

Kakeru grinned.

_Watch out Damian. I'm coming for you._ Kakeru thought, deviously.

* * *

"Shut up, will ya?!" Kakeru snapped at Tithi. "This is important!"

_"And the open spots for the semi- finals are as followed..."_ Blader DJ began.

* * *

_"Kuro Blackheart... Bao Blackheart... Aguma..."_

"Whoo- hoo! Up high!" Kuro and Bao high- fived before tackling an unsuspecting Aguma.

* * *

_"Nile... Dynamis... Kakeru Tategami..."_

"Yes!" Nile and Kakeru grinned at each other.

"Bow we can send Damian into oblivion!" Nile smirked, green eyes gleaming.

"Damn right!" Kakeru returned the smirk.

* * *

_"Sophie... Julian Konzern..."_

"YES!" Sophie tackled Julian in a hug from behind.

"And I meet be able to battle Kuro or Bao..." Julian mused.

* * *

_"Masamune Kodoya... King... Chris..."_

"Boom baby!" Masamune punched the air.

"Alright!" King grinned. "I'm so winning this!"

"No way! I am!"

Zeo, Toby, and Chris all sweatdropped as the two began to argue.

* * *

_"Yuu Tendo... Ryuuto..."_

Yuu whooped as Ryuuto sat calmly.

But inside, he too was jumping for joy.

* * *

_"Shinobu Hyrinon... Zyro Kurogami... Sakyo... Takanusuke... Eight Unabara..."_

"Alright!" Zryo whooped.

"I'm in the semi's big bro!" Eight grinned.

"I'll make my way to the top." Takanusuke murmured, quietly. "I'll win and make Sakyo proud. I'll be the world's strongest Blader!"

Takanusuke thought no one had heard him.

But Sakyo had.

* * *

_"And the final three go to... Reiji... Jack... and Jigsaw!"_

"Reiji!" Tsubasa excliamed. "How?! Gingka, why didn't you tell me that that slithering snake was still around?!"

"I didn't know!"

**_Great... The next thing I know, Yuu will be demanding a battle with that snake..._**Tsubasa thought, a line of sweat rolling down the back of his neck. **_This'll be bad._**

* * *

"And here we are ladies and gentlemen of the Beyblade world!" Blader DJ shouted to the full crowd in the areana. "We're kicking off the first round of the semi- finals in America!"

The crowd screamed.

"And with us today, a guest DJ, Gingka Hagane!"

The noise was deafening as Gingka walked out, smiling.

"Gingka will be helping with the rounds of semi- finals and finals, ladies and gentlemen!

"So whaddya say we kick this party off?! Gingka, would you do the honor of announcing the first round of the semi- finals?"

"Gladly. In the first semi- finals match, we have... Nile vs. Bao Blackheart!"


	17. First Round

"Oh great!" Bao grumbled, walking down the hallway. "I've _always_ wanted to battle that chicken- head!"

Bao was at the end of his tunnel, as was Nile. They eyed- no, _glared_- at each other.

Then, Nile smirked and taunted, "Something tells me that Beyling Temple's 4000 year old technique is about to fall!"

Bao gnashed his teeth, "Yeah? Well the king is about to become a peasant!"

Nile snarled and jumped, landing on his side of the stadium, "Say that again, puppet!"

Bao walked foward, calmly, despite his temper rising at Nile's words.

"And the reason you're a puppet is because of the fact your own ancestor controlled you!"

Bao glared. He whipped his gear out, attaching Hades to his launcher.

Nile did the same.

"Listen up, _Nile._ The only way you'll crush Beyling Temple is if you defeat me all of us!"

"Oh, shut up and launch already! Go, Horuseous!"

"Hades Jewels!"

"Uh, let's get started people?" Blader DJ stuttered.

Gingka recovered for him, "Oh! Horuseous sends Hades back on the first charge and attacks continuously!"

"Knock him out Horus! Send him flying!"

"Hold your ground Hades!"

"Horus! Barrage mode!"

Horus drew back, the red and black wings extending further while the black pieces went under the fusion wheel.

Horus barreled foward, crashing with Hades and sending it flying into the air.

"Hades!" Bao shouted.

Hades landed just on the edge of the Bey dish, and Bao exhaled, relieved.

"Hades! Draw back! Regain your balance!"

"Not happening! Horus!"

"Oh!" Blader DJ exclaimed. "Horus attacks fiercely from seemingly random directions! Just look at it go!"

Horus crashed again with Hades, sending it into the air. Bao growled, eyes travelling up after it. He had been hoping to save this move for the final battle, had he gotten to it.

"Hades Jewels! Special Move, DEADLY DIAMOND!"

Almost instantly, a warrior sprung from the Bey, notching an arrow and letting it fly. Instead of a normal tip for the arrow, it was a diamond. The single diamond turned into dozens upon dozens as small holes appeared around Horus, trying to connect with him.

Dust flew up everywhere,

Nile's shoulders shook, but Bao couldn't tell what from.

Nile threw his arms down, and Bao yelped when he saw Nile was laughing.

But that wasn't what scared him.

Nile's green eyes had dialated to where you almost couldn't see them, and he had a crazy look on his face.

He looked like a madman.

But anyone who knew Nile, knew this was the time in battle when he got serious.

"Horus! Soar the winds!" Nile yelled.

Horus swooped up the side of the Bey dish, flying into the air, going higher than Hades Jewels.

"Higher! Even higher!" Nile shouted.

Winds were circling around Horusueous now. They pushed they Bey up higher into the sky.

Bao was so intent on watching Nile's Bey, he didn't notice that Hades Jewels had landed in the stadium and was waiting for an order.

Soon, Horuseous was so high, no one could see it.

Suddenly, Bao realized something.

_This is just like Gingka's and Kyoya's battle during __**their**__ World Championships! Could Nile be using the same technique?_

"NOW! HORUSEOUS! SPECIAL MOVE, DIVE BOMB CLAW!"

High in the air, Horus' facebolt symbol glowed green and gold and suddenly, a huge falcon could be seen. It shrieked and spiraled downwards.

Bao didn't have time to react. Nile's Bey crashed hard with his, and he was sent flying back hard from the force. His Bey landed next to him.

"Damn it!" Bao hissed. He picked his Bey up.

"Hmph." Nile caught Horuseous. "Don't be so full of yourself next time."

Bao sighed, and walked off, just as Nile did.

A new rivalry had ensued between the two young Bladers.


	18. Second Round

"And the first round goes to Nile!" Blader DJ yelled.

The crowd screamed.

"Now, for the second round... Gingka?" DJ requested.

"Yes. The second round will be Sophie and Kuro Blackheart." Gingka grinned.

Kuro came out of nowhere, landing on her side of the dish no sooner than her name had been announced.

"Sophie you say? This'll be interesting!" Kuro smirked.

"SUMPREME CETUS!"

A silver and light blue Bey flew from the opposite end's tunnel, spinning in the center of the stadium.

Kuro smirked, "Oh, it is _on._ Go hard Hades Spirit!"

Both Beys crashed fiercely, a white light going up in the process. When it faded, Sophie was standing on her side of the stadium, smirking.

"Hmph. This'll be cool. You date the heir to Konzern family wealth. If I defeat you, it'll be a huge blow to Julian, and he'll seek revenge for you. His judgement will be clouded by anger, and I'll be able to defeat him easily! Then I'll prove that the Blackheart family is so much stronger than that of the Konzern family! Mark my words!" Kuro shouted, smirking.

* * *

Julian growled at Kuro's announcement while Wales' jaw dropped.

"_The _Blackheart family?!" Wales gasped.

"Yes." Julian growled.

"Wow. And your families are like, mortal enemies?"

"Yes."

"Is this just rivalry? Or are we talking Romeo and Juliet standards? When they try to kill each other every chance they get?"

"Yes."

"So if you two are left by yourselves in a room, only one would come out?"

"Yes."

"... Remind me not to _ever _let that happen."

"Whatever."

Suddenly, Bao and the rest of the China team walked by. He looked up at the screen, heard what his sister was saying, and turned a cold golden- eyed stare to meet Julian's blue gaze.

The two stared at each other for a few moments before Mei- Mei noticed, her eyes widening. She tugged on Aguma's wrist band, catching his attention. He saw how the two were glaring at each other and paled slightly. He grabbed at Bao's shoulder, but the redhead wouldn't budge.

Julian snarled under his breath, "Little brat."

"And Sophie looses this round, ladies and gentlemen!"

Blader DJ's voice snapped the two groups out of their trances.

Wales winced.

Julian's eye twitched.

Bao smirked and walked off, his shoulder shaking with laugher.

Julian looked like he was about to kill someone.

"And the third battle will be..." DJ trailed off.

"Julian Konzern vs. Chris!" Gingka finished.

Wales jumped in shock.

Julian? Facing a Legendary Blader when he was this ticked off this much?

_Oh, bad idea,_ Wales thought, panicking. _Something tells me that this battle'll end in disaster..._


	19. Third Fouth Round

"LET IT RIP!" Both Blader's Beys shot from their Launchers, Orion going straight for the center of the stadium.

"Not happening buddy! Destroyer! Open Eyes of Medusa!" Julian shouted, whipping his arm foward.

The three red dots appeared and the head of Medusa appeared, looking directly at Orion and wieghing it down with gravity, causing spiderweb fixures to spread out around it.

Chris frowned, watching.

"Your weighted down by gravity. You made a mistake by using that bearing drive of yours straight out of the box. Now what are you going to do?" Julian smirked.

Chris narrowed his eyes, thinking. Then he laughed, "Didn't Da Xiang get through this? And Damian Hart? If they can, then so can I! Orion! Push through!"

Orion glowed maroon and slowly, but surely, began to fight the eyes of Medusa. With a burst of power, it shoved through and crashed hard with Destroyer.

Destroyer crashed into the side of the stadium, a small dust cloud going up as it hit the side.

Julian merely chuckled, and shouted, "Go Destroyer!"

The black Bey shot from the small crater, barreling towards Orion. Orion tried to move to the center of the stadium, but Julian caught it. He ordered Destroyer to send Orion into the air.

"Ah! Orion!" Chris shouted. A look of panic shot across his face before he smirked, "Thanks for the boost pal! That's just what I needed! Orion! Special Move, Hunter's Arrow!"

As Orion came back down, a figure appeared, an arrow notched in a bow. The arrow flew, crashing into Destroyer and sending it flying into the air.

"DESTROYER!"

Destroyer went flying out of the stadium, landing several feet behind a shocked and furious Julian.

"And Chris wins it!" Blader DJ yelled.

Chris smirked as he caught Orion, "As usual."

Julian didn't pay him any attention as he walked off.

But he was furious at the fact that he wouldn't have a chance to face off Kuro Blackheart.

"And the next round is, Kakeru Tategami vs. Aguma!" Gingka announced. "Get ready for an intense battle ladies and gentlemen! Aguma is one of the Legendary Bladers, and Kakeru is a Hades Blader, the pupil of Kuro Blackheart, and little brother to Kyoya Tategami!"

Murmurs and screams ran through the crowd.

* * *

Kakeru growled under his breath. Nile looked at him.

"Easy buddy." Nile laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't let your anger cloud your vision."

Kakeru nodded and made his way to the door.

He stopped suddenly. He turned around, smirking.

"What?" Nile asked.

"What do you say we turn the tables on Beyling Temple?"

"Hm?"

"Listen up. Here's my idea..."

* * *

Aguma was waiting rather impatiently when Kakeru sauntered out of his tunnel.

"Took you long enough." Aguma huffed.

"Yes, well. I was planning." Kakeru readied himself. "I hope your ready to suffer a second defeat from the Tategami family. Remember the rules. My idea to defeat you has to do with them."

"Oh shut up!"

"3..."

"2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

"Go Scythe Kronos!"

"Striped Horuseous!"

Aguma jumped out of his skin. _Striped Horuseous?!_

"A SYNCHROME BEY?!" Aguma yelled, shocked.

"Yes. The rules did say that Synchrome Beys were allowed in the semi- finals and finals. And they also stated that the oppenent didn't have to know." Kakeru laughed. "And what surprises me more, is that you didn't see it coming!"

Aguma growled, "Fine then! I'll send you flying into the air! Special Move, Heaven and Earth Strike!"

"Striped Horuseous!" Kakeru shouted. "Stand your ground!"

For a split second, Aguma thought he saw Kyoya standing beside the younger Tategami. But that couldn't be right... He blinked, and the elder was gone.

"Watch out Aguma!" Kuro's voice screaming behind snapped him out of his daze.

Kronos suddenly flew by Aguma's head, crashing into the wall, spinning for a few seconds, before stopping.

Aguma's jaw dropped. He had been defeated so easily!

"And the win goes to Kakeru Tategami with his Synchrome Bey, Striped Horuseous!" Blader DJ yelled.

Kakeru smirked and caught his Bey, "Better luck next time."

Aguma didn't reply. He was still shocked.

Suddenly, a thought occured to him. He turned and looked at Kakeru's disappearing back.

_Is it possible... that when I saw Kyoya, even if he isn't here, that he was giving his brother support?_

Then, another thought hit him as he spotted a famiar white, blue, and green haired man.

_If Damian saw that... God only knows how he'll treat either Kyoya or Kakeru!_ Aguma's eyes widened in surprise and realization as Damian left the stands. _Damn it! I need to warn him!_


	20. Scars

Nile and Kakeru high- fived as the DJ's voice echoed over the arena.

"All right everybody! That concludes today's semi- finals! Be sure to be back tomorrow for the next three!"

"Haha! Nice job man!" Nile grinned. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." Kakeru agreed as the two parted ways outside.

Kakeru went east, Nile west.

As Kakeru walked down the street, he felt as though he were being followed. He looked over his shoulder.

Nothing.

Shrugging it off as tension from the day, he kept going on.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him and dragged him into an alleyway.

Kakeru let out a defiant yell, struggling as he was dragged through a door and into an abandoned building.

He was led through a series of rooms, until he was shoved on to a metal table with leather straps. The straps were teathered across his chest, torso, wrists, neck, ankles, and just above his knees. No matter how much he strained and struggled against them, he couldn't get free.

A piece of duct tape was shoved over his mouth, preventing him from screaming.

"You may as well stop now, Tategami." A voice said. Kakeru turned his head as best he could towards where it had come from. His eyes widened.

Damian Hart smirked down at him, "I wish I could do what I wanted to you, but my dad has other plans?"

_His dad?_ Kakeru thought, bewildered.

"Yes, my dad." Damain said, as though he had read Kakeru's mind. "He _is _the one who gave your brother his scars, after all."

Kakeru's eyes widened, _NO!_

Damian laughed at Kakeru's expression as a blue haired man walked out, smirking sinisterly. He twirled a knife between his fingers, glinting in the dim light, as he stepped up.

"Get ready to feel pain, Tategami."

Kakeru let out a muffled scream as the knife cut into his skin.

* * *

"HE'S WHAT?!" Kuro's shriek pierced the air. She was on the phone with someone.

Everyone turned to look at the woman- even Julian was curious.

"Yes. Yes, I'll be there in a few moments." Kuro slowly hung up the phone, her face paler than normal.

"Sis?" Bao frowned, stepping foward. "What was that about?"

"K- Kakeru's in the hospital. Someone attacked him last night, and he won't talk to anyone but Nile. Why he gave the nurse's my number, I don't know."

"Me?" Nile asked. "Why me?"

"Who knows? Let's just go!" Kuro rushed out the door.

Nile was right behind her.

* * *

"Now, whatever you do, don't make him shift his head." The nurse said. "It may disturb his stitches."

"Stitches? What stitches?" Kuro demanded.

"See for yourself." The nurse opened the door to Kakeru's hospital room.

Nile and Kuro gasped.

Kakeru Tategami had two very prominent, very real gashes under his eyes.

In the shape of two perfectly designed crosses.


	21. Rejection?

"Who did this to you?" Nile asked, stepping forward.

Kakeru looked directly at Kuro, "I said I'd only tell Nile. No one else."

Kuro got the message. She looked at the nurse, "Is it okay if I talk to you outside for a few moments."

The door shut behind the two women.

Kakeru turned only his eyes to Nile, who was standing beside him, green eyes worried, "You have to promise not to tell _anyone._ Please."

Nile nodded, shocked, "I won't. I promise."

Kakeru breathed deep, "It was the same person who gave Kyoya his."

"Who?"

"Damian's father."

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Everyone demanded at once.

"I'm canceling the World Touraments. With Kakeru indisposed, no one can take his place." Tsubasa sighed.

"Well choose someone!" Zyro protested. "You can't just cancel them when we're so far in!"

Tsubasa hesitated.

Then, a voice said, "I'll take over for him."

Everyone turned to the source.

"Tithi? Are you sure?" Tsubasa asked the young teenager.

Tithi nodded, "I may not exactly like Yo- yo, but Kakeru, on the other hand, is a different story."

Tsubasa frowned, thinking. Then he nodded, "Okay then. I'll tell Blader DJ about this. Good luch Tithi. I hope you do well."

Tithi simply nodded.

* * *

"Hello again Bladers of the Beyblade world!" Blader DJ shouted out. "Today, we have the next three semi- final rounds! But first, an announcement from the director of the WBBA!"

Tsubasa appeared on the screen, his face stoic, "Kakeru Tategami will not be competing in the finals, I'm afraid. He is in the hospital due to some serious injuries. In his place though, will be the Legendary Blader, Tithi."

The message ended.

"Okay then! Let's get the first battle started. The Bladers are..." DJ gestured to Gingka.

"Yuu Tendo vs. Reiji!"

* * *

Backstage, Yuu smirked, laughing to himself.

_Thank you, Tsubasa. This is just what I wanted!_ Yuu thought as he walked down the tunnel leading down to the Bey stadium.

Across the arena, Reiji stood, his red hair gleaming in the sunlight. He was smirking.

"Ah, Yuu! It's been so long! Look at you!" Reiji laughed.

Yuu ignored him, his face stoic, as he walked to his side of the arena.

"So now you're finally acting like a person from Dark Nebula should! Or are you following Ryuuga's personality now?"

Yuu growled a little at that. He pulled his launcher out and attached Sonic Libra to it.

"Still no response? Okay then! 3..."

"2..."

"1! LET IT RIP!"

"LIBRA! TIP YOUR SCALES! DARK MOVE, BLACK HOLE!"

The entire Bey dish turned into a black abyss, sucking in Serpent before closing and spitting the other Bey back out, into the wall.

"Hmph." Yuu caught his Bey and left the stadium, leaving a completly surprised crowd.

* * *

When Nile walked back out of the hospital room, he was paler than Kuro on a bad- ass day.

Which meant, he was paler than a skeleton dipped in bleach.

"Nile?" Kuro asked as the Egyptian walked by her.

No answer.

"Nile? Talk to me buddy!"

Nile just walked faster.

"The _hell _happened back there?!"

Nile continued to ignore his friend.

Kuro huffed and crossed her arms as they walked out into the near hundred degree heat.

Nile wasn't affected by it, and niether was Kuro- who was in black jeans, a black longsleeved shirt, black leather coat, black combat boots, and a black leather studded dog collar.

Kuro sighed again, "If you want to go to the Bey Arena, Nile, you're going the wrong way!"

Nile continued to walk.

Kuro jumped out of her skin when someone laid a hand on her shoulder, "CHRIS?!"

Chris eyes her with his intense eyes before asking, "So what's going on?"

"Have you been standing there the entire time?" Kuro asked, trying desperately not to be distracted by the thought that Chris was wearing a loose fitting blue tank top and a pair of camoflauge colored cargo shorts.

Or his freaking _hieght._

"Pretty much since you left the hotel lobby." Chris' eyes showed concern. "What's wrong with Kakeru? Is he okay?"

"Just some scars that will be like his brothers in a few weeks." Kuro sighed as she followed after Nile. Chris fell into step beside her.

Unbeknownst to Kuro, Chris kept sending glances at her every few seconds, thinking she didn't know.

But she did.

"Chris," Kuro said, "If you have something to say to me, tell me. I won't push you away."

Chris rubbed the back of his neck. Then he sighed.

"Actually, Kuro, I do." Chris nodded.

"Well?"

"Uh, not here. I'll tell you later, okay?"

Kuro stared, then shrugged, "Whatever."

* * *

"Oh yeah! I won!" King shouted, pumping his fist as Blitz Striker went flying.

"Aw man!" Masamune groaned. "Not again!"

"Haha! As usual! But just like always, you make me bring out my full power pal! Good job!"

Masmane simply sighed and nodded, "Yeah..."

King didn't hear the pain or sadness in his friend's voice.


	22. All I Need

"Yuu, King, and Eight huh?" Kuro asked that night.

"Yep. Those are the three that are advancing after today." Zeo nodded confirmation.

"Hmm..." Kuro frowned. Her phone buzzed an incoming text message. She pulled it out, opening the message.

**Meet me abandoned loading docks on 6th. I'll tell u wat I didn't this aftrnoon. -Chris**

Kuro stared at the message before putting her phone away. She looked up towards her brother and friends. They were all chatting, not paying her any attention.

She took the oppurtunity and snuck out.

* * *

_The water's peaceful here,_ Kuro thought, standing on a dock overlooking the water. _I could get used to this._

Hearing footsteps on the wooden beams behind her, Kuro didn't have to look to know it was Chris.

"I didn't think you'd come." Chris sounded surprised- maybe hopeful or relieved.

"Yeah, well, I did." Kuro replied as Chris stood next to her. Kuro looked at him.

He was just about four inches taller than her 5'11 and had the looks of a surfer model.

_And,_ considering both his parents were from the rock band Skillet, he was learning to play the drums, it made Kuro sometimes wonder why he didn't always have fangirls on his heels everywhere he turned.

Finally, Chris said, "I'm not good at trying to hint at things, or skirt around them, so I'll just come right out and say it. Kuro, I've liked you since I first laid eyes on you. Everytime I close my eyes, I can't help but think about you. And-"

Chris was cut off by Kuro laying a finger on his mouth. He arched an eyebrow, a little taken aback.

"Chris... Stop talking. Because the same goes for me." Kuro murmured. Then she blinked, "Did I just say something so unbelievably unlike me?"

Chris moved her hand, smirking, "I think so, my Dark Princess."

Kuro laughed a little, "Don't get ahead of yourself. But, yes. Everything you said, and was going to say, the same goes for me."

Chris grinned and suddenly leaned down, his lips on Kuro's.

Kuro giggled a little against Chris' mouth before wrapping her arms around Chris' neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

With the moon in the back, and reflecting off the water, the scene couldn't've been more romantic.

* * *

In the shadows, a person smirked, "Heh. Looks like I found your weakness, Kuro Blackheart. And I'll make sure to use on you."

* * *

Above the new couple, standing on a roof with a brunette, a redhead smiled.

"Well, looks like Kuro found someone. Finally." Bao chuckled.

Aguma grinned, "Finally. Now, all we have to do is prepare for the screaming festivities tomorrow."

Bao groaned, "Don't even mention it!"

Aguma laughed as the two made their way back to the hotel.

* * *

At first, when the group all sat in the stands to watch the final four rounds of the ten, they thought that Chris and Kuro sitting by each other was just chance.

Until Kuro moved the small armrest up between them and moved closer to Chris, laying her head on his shoulder. And when Chris laid her arm over her shoulders.

Shock.

Then, Mei- Mei began to grin and both Aguma and Bao covered their ears.

"OHMIGOD! WHEN DID YOU TWO GET TOGETHER?!" Mei- Mei practically screamed.

"Last night." Kuro replied, as though it were nothing.

Jaws dropped, save for Bao and Aguma, who Kuro noticed.

"Why are you two not freaking out?" Kuro questioned.

Bao snorted back a laugh.

Kuro growled.

"DID YOU FOLLOW ME AND SPY ON ON US?!"

"Maybe." Aguma's purple eyes glinted mischieviously.

"Oh, you little-" Kuro lunged, tackling both her brother and best friend to the ground in anger.

"HEY! CHRIS, GET YOUR GIRL OFF US!" Both former Beling Fists members shouted.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Nah. You two deserve it. If it wasn't for the fact Kuro can take you both down, I'd be right in the middle of it."

"CHRIS!"

"And the next round is Jigsaw vs. Jack!" Gingka announced.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but twenty says that Jack wins this thing." Masamune spoke up.

"He'll draw the battle out and no doubt make the stadium into his version of 'art'." Klaus shuddered, remembering when he had battle the nut case. "That guy has got some serious problems."

"Agreed." Yuu, Sophie, Julian, Wales, Madoka, King, Toby, Zeo, and Masamune all said.

"So," Kuro kicked her feet up on the rail in front of the group, "Who exactly is this 'Jack' guy?"

The ten people from before all turned to look at her as though she were crazy.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Sophie said.

"You don't know who Jack is?" Masmune asked.

"Unless he's Jack the Ripper, no."

Bao facepalmed, and Chris sent her a wierd look.

"You do realize that he was a serial killer in the late 1800s- in American history-" Chris cut off, a new thought occuring- "Wait. How do you know about the Ripper cases?"

Bao answered, "She loves studying stuff like that. Jack the Ripper. Vlad the Impaler. Stuff like that. I hope realize what you've gotten into my friend. She's a wild one."

Chris simply laughed, "Then you, Bao, obviously don't know me. I love-"

"Oh god. Don't say it."

"The wild ones."

Bao (anime) fell over, Kuro blushed, and Chris laughed in amusement at the two Blackheart siblings.

* * *

"So we got Jack- why I am I not surprised?- Ryuuto, Dynamis, and Takanusuke as the last four?" Nile asked over the phone.

"Yep." Kuro confirmed, sprawled out over the bed, horizontally as she listened to the sound of the shower running.

"So, I take it that Zyro and Shinobu are furious?"

"Furious probably doesn't describe them." Kuro hummed.

"What's up with you?! You're all happy and giddy! Details!" Kakeru's voice came through. "And yes, the phone's on speaker."

"Oh... I'm dating Chris now."

Silence. Then...

_"WHAAAAT?!"_

"Yeah." Chris came back in the hotel room, his blonde hair damp. "Oh, hey gotta go!"

Kuro hung up, despite Nile's and Kakeru's protests. She threw her phone on the dresser.

Chris shook his head in amazement, "Geez, at this rate, the whole world will know by the end of the week. China knows, Japan knows, America, and now, no doubt Egypt!"

Kuro simply smiled at Chris laid down. She grabbed a pillow and laid her her head on Chris' legs as he turned the TV on.

As he flipped through the guide, something caught Kuro's attention.

"Oh! Channel 135! A special on Skillet!" Kuro shot up.

Chris shook his head, but turned it to the channel, a little amused.

After a few moments of watching the show, Chris moved his feet and grabbed another pillow, shifting both himself and Kuro to where they were laying next to each other.

"How do you stand stuff like this?" Chris grumbled. "I'm the kid to the drummer and lead singer, yet _I _can't put up with it!"

"Haha. I love gruesome stuff. Bao doesn't understand it, _at all._ I love all the hard metal, goth- practically anything dark and rock- bands. Also, I like all the horror and thriller books, movies, and TV shows. Oh, and some romances. Like, _Gone With the Wind, Twilight..._"

Chris stared at his girlfriend as she rambled on and on about what she liked, and didn't like.

Kuro was suddenly silenced by a kiss on her lips. She gasped and Chris slid his tounge into his mouth. She let out a small moan, her eyes closing as she wrapped her arms around Chris' neck.

As the kissing got more intense, Kuro was dimly aware of the next song playing.

_**I'm at war with the world and they**_  
_**Try to pull me into the dark**_  
_**I struggle to find my faith**_  
_**As I'm slippin' from your arms**_

_**It's getting harder to stay awake**_  
_**And my strength is fading fast**_  
_**You breathe into me at last**_

_**I'm awake I'm alive**_  
_**Now I know what I believe inside**_  
_**Now it's my time**_  
_**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**_  
_**here (right here), right now (right now)**_  
_**I'll stand my ground and never back down**_  
_**I know what I believe inside**_  
_**I'm awake and I'm alive**_

_**I'm at war with the world cause I**_  
_**Ain't never gonna sell my soul**_  
_**I've already made up my mind**_  
_**No matter what I can't be bought or sold**_

_**When my faith is getting weak**_  
_**And I feel like giving in**_  
_**You breathe into me again**_

_**I'm awake I'm alive**_  
_**Now I know what I believe inside**_  
_**Now it's my time**_  
_**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**_  
_**here (right here), right now (right now)**_  
_**I'll stand my ground and never back down**_  
_**I know what I believe inside**_  
_**I'm awake and I'm alive**_

_**Waking up waking up**_  
_**Waking up waking up**_  
_**Waking up waking up**_  
_**Waking up waking up**_

_**In the dark**_  
_**I can feel you in my sleep**_  
_**In your arms I feel you breathe into me**_  
_**Forever hold this heart that I will give to you**_  
_**Forever I will live for you**_

_**I'm awake I'm alive**_  
_**Now I know what I believe inside**_  
_**Now it's my time**_  
_**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**_  
_**here (right here), right now (right now)**_  
_**I'll stand my ground and never back down**_  
_**I know what I believe inside**_  
_**I'm awake and I'm alive**_

_**Waking up waking up**_  
_**Waking up waking up**_  
_**Waking up waking up**_  
_**Waking up waking up**_

* * *

Later, the two lay in the afterglow, each of them near the peaceful unconsiousness of oblivion when Chris whispered something in Kuro's ear.

"You know I love you, right?"

Kuro smiled softly and buried herself further into Chris' arms, "I know. And I'm happy. Just being with you is all need for the rest of my life."

Chris laughed huskily and kissed Kuro's temple, "Goodnight my Dark Princess."

"Goodnight... my Brave Hunter."


	23. Archer Dragoon vs Hades Siblings

"So, we have Nile, Tithi- in place of Kakeru, me, Yuu, King, Takanusuke, you, King, Eight, and Jack. Is that right?" Kuro asked the next morning.

"Sounds right. But it also depends is Nile will come from the hospital." Chris called back from the bathroom.

Kuro hmmed as she put her hair into two pigtails- definetly different from her normal style.

"Ugh. I look like a freaking goddamn school girl begging to be laid." Kuro grumbled.

Chris looked. He smirked, "Heh. I like it."

"Of course you do." Kuro sighed. Under her breath, "I kinda do too..."

"You ready?" Chris asked, stepping from the bathroom. He stared. "Please tell me you're not wearing that today."

"Yes I am." Kuro paused. "Why?"

"It's supposed to be like, near a hundred and five today." Chris looked at Kuro again.

Kuro was dressed in a pair of black jeans, red tank top, her black fingerless gloves, combat boots, and her black leather jacket.

Chris, on the other hand, was in a pair of dark green khaki shorts, a dark green tank top, and a pair of silver and green sneakers.

Kuro smirked, "This is my style and I'm used to it. You should be too, considering you were once a Blader for hire. Didn't you ever work in the desert."

Chris sighed, "You gotta point."

* * *

"KAKERU!" Kuro exclaimed, rushing foward towards the teenager. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"They released me, so long as I don't battle anytime soon." Kakeru smiled.

Kuro grinned, "Sounds good. So, who's ready for the next quarter of semi- finals?"

All hands went up, everyone flashing their Beys, "We are!"

Kuro smiled a true smile, "Then lets win this!"

* * *

"And the first round of the next quarter of semi- finals are Chris vs. Nile!"

Kuro arched an eyebrow at the announcement. "This'll be interesting..."

As Chris began to leave, she grabbed his arm, "Wait."

"What?" Chris asked.

"Synchrome." Kuro smirked, holding her Bey out. "Go for it. Blow him out of the stadium."

Chris stared, then took Hades Spirit, smiling, "Good plan. Wish me luck!"

Chris ran off.

* * *

"Let it rip!" Both Beys shot out.

Horuseous charged forward, intent on not letting Orion get to the center of the stadium.

Nile was surprised when Orion was sent back.

Suddenly, Orion charged foward, and sent Horuseous flying.

"What the hell?!" Nile exclaimed. "Horus!"

"Don't try it buddy. It's a Synchrome. Hades Spirit and Phantom Orion. More attack power than you could match. Go! Hades Orion!" Chris shouted, his fist launching forward.

"Ah! Horus!" Nile exclaimed as his Bey landed at his feet.

"Told you." Chris caught his Bey, grinning.

Nile simply sent him a murderous look.

* * *

"And the next round is... Kuro Blackheart vs. Takanusuke!"

Both Bladers were right next to each other as the announcement was made. They looked at each other, the light clashing with dark.

Sakyo laid a hand on Takanusuke's shoulder, handing him his Bey, Dark Knight Dragoon.

Kuro felt her brother lay his Hades Jewels in her hand.

As they combined their Beys, neither took their eyes off of each other.

They both wanted to win.

They both wanted to show the world they could do it.

One just wanted to win.

One wanted to prove themselves.

As they turned away to go to the stadium, both were thinking the same thing.

_Only one of us will come out of this as the victor. Only one of will survive._


	24. Final Five

Kuro and Takanusuke regarded each other from their ends of the Bey dish.

Suddenly, Kuro launched her Bey, with Takanusuke right behind her.

"Go Hades!"

"Go Archer Dragoon!"

Both Beys crashed had with each other, a white light going up and making everyone shield their eyes from it.

"Woah! On the first strike, sparks fly while neither competiter gives an inch!" Blader DJ yelled.

"Hades! Special Move, Thundering Light!"

"Dragoon!"

White light went up, blinding everyone. When the dust cleared and everyone could see again, Hades was still spinning, wobbling slightly, while Archer Dragoon was completely unaffected by it.

_He's strong._ Kuro realized, grinding her teeth together. _Then again, both Beys are attack type. Archer Griffen spins to the right, and Dark Knight Dragoon, to the left. I need to be careful. This Synchrome Bey can change which way it spins on command..._

"Hades!" Kuro called out, sweeping her hand out.

Hades spun around the edge of the stadium, gaining speed, and going faster and faster before charging down the side of the stadium and crashing hard with Archer Dragoon.

The other Bey moved back about a fraction of an inch, leaving Kuro dumbstruck.

"How?!" Kuro exclaimed.

Takanusuke simply laughed with a smirk, "Just watch! Archer Dragoon! Charge hard now!"

Dragoon responded by lurching foward, crashing hard with Hades, and sending it back several feet.

Kuro's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, "No way!"

Takanusuke smirked, his eyes glinting murderously, "Now to finish you off..."

Hades was wobbling so much, it looked like a small hit would end it. Kuro had stumbled back, gasping in horror. She seemed so shocked that Hades was losing so easily, she could think straight.

"Archer Dragoon! Special Move, Fire Tornado!"

A tornado of fire erupted in the stadium, spinning faster and faster and sucking up not only Hades, but random things. Once they got within five feet of the tornado, they... dissolved.

But that wasn't the case for Hades.

As soon as the move disappeared, Hades fell from the sky... melted.

Kuro fell to her knees as Takanusuke caught Archer Dragoon, his face stoic.

"A- And the winner is, Takanusuke, with his Synchrome Bey, Archer Dragoon!" Blader DJ stammered, just as shocked.

Kuro's shoulders shook as she stared on.

"Unbelievable..." Kuro murmured.

Then, to everyone's horror, Kuro collapsed.

* * *

Kuro growled as she felt someone poke her arm. She lashed out, smacking who it was.

There was a grunt and Bao moved away, "Geez, sorry for me wanting to make sure you're okay."

Kuro growled again and sat up. She glared at her younger brother. Not only was he there, but the others were too- well, except for a select few.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?!" Kuro snapped at him. "Do you not think that you should've left me alone?!"

Bao narrowed his eyes.

"Just so you can stay unconsious for who knows how many more _days_?" Bao snarled.

Black clashed with yellow. Onyx with gold. Darkness with light.

Siblings, yet so un-alike.

"How long?" Kuro ground out.

Bao didn't have a chance to answer.

"A week." Chris said. His blue eyes flashed with worry. "Are you okay Kuro?"

"I'm fine." Kuro muttered. "Who won the Championships?"

"Uh, actually, tomorrow is the elimination round. You know, the mysterious Blader?" Tithi spoke up.

"Who are the final five then?"

"Eight, Chris, um, Jack, Yuu, and Takanusuke." Tsubasa said.

Kuro frowned, "Everybody out. I need to talk to Tsubasa."

Everyone filed out, except for Chris, who hesitated by the door.

"You too, Chris." Kuro murmured. "I'm sorry."

Chris sighed and walked out, throwing one more look over his shoulder to her before shutting the door behind him.


	25. Siblings

"Oh, I wanna hear what she and Tsubasa are talking about!" Bao grumbled.

"Calm down. It's probably nothing." Yuu snorted, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

Tithi cocked his head at Yuu's flat tone, "What's the matter with you, Yuu? You were never this way."

Yuu turned a cold, green eyed glare to the Quetzacoathl Blader.

"Who asked you, _brat?_" Yuu shoved by the teenager, walking down the hallway, leaving everyone but the Hades Bladers in complete shock.

* * *

Kuro seemed perfectly fine the next day, on the day on the elumination round.

Except for the fact that she was slightly nervous.

Scratch that, Bao thought as his sister nearly stepped on his heels. _Extremely _nervous.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Bao finally had enough and he whirled on his older sister.

"It's who the mystery Blader is. I thought... I thought they were dead." Kuro muttered.

"Who?" Chris asked.

As if in answer, a platform rose in the middle of the areana, with Tsubasa on it.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Beyblade world! Most of you have probably been wondering by now who the mystery Blader and his oppenent will be! Well, I am here to answer your questions!" Tsubasa called out. The crowd screamed. "Now, the challenger, I give you, Eight Unabara!"

Kuro gasped in horror, "No way! Tsubasa, what are you thinking!?"

"And the mystery Blader you all have been wanting to know more about, the one who gave his life in the defeat of Nemesis, the one, the only, Ryuuga the Dragon Emporer!"

Everyone but Kuro (anime) fell over.

"RYUUGA?!" Kenta exclaimed.

"No way!" Gingka shook his head in shock.

"My brother?!" Ryuuto demanded.

From each hallway, both Bladers made their way to their respective sides of the Bey stadium.

Eight was trying to hide his excitement at battling such a strong Blader, but it was still evident.

Ryuuga, on the other hand, looked completely stoic, as always.

"Let's get this party started!" Blader DJ yelled. "3..."

"2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

Both Beys shot from the launchers, landing on opposite sides of the stadium before circling around each other, waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Go! L'Drago Destructor!" Ryuuga shouted.

"Captain Orochi!" Eight yelled.

Both Beys crashed, sparks going up. Debris flew everywhere.

"Hmph. I don't have time for a pathetic brat like you! L'Drago! Special Move, Dragon Emporer Supreme Flight!"

The Chinese Dragon erupted from the Bey, roaring loudly.

"Captain Orochi! Special Move, Buckaneer Sword!"

White light erupted from the explosion and the entire areana rocketed, sending everyone unconsious, or falling.

* * *

Kuro paced the hallways, nervous and waiting. Everyone except her was in the hospital, getting checked out. She had been fine, so they had left her alone.

Eight had won the last battle, but to what results? According to the doctors, he was still unconsious, while the others were awake with minor injuries and wanting out of the hospital!

At that moment, a doctor came up, "Kuro Blackheart?"

"That's me." Kuro walked foward. "I need to know about Eight Unubara. Is he okay?"

"You may want to sit down for this." The doctor said.

* * *

"A coma..." Kite sounded crushed. "He wins, and ends up in a coma."

"Ryuuga's like that- OW!" Yuu cut off when Kenta kicked him in the shin. "What the fuck was that for?!"

Kenta simply glared back, teeth bared slightly.

"Does anybody mind if I just happen to drag Dragon Boy in and let everybody punch the living hell out of him?" Nile and Kakeru came in, dragging said Dragon Emporer.

"Let me go, you fucking brats!" Ryuuga tried to break free, but Kakeru whacked him over the head.

"Stay." Kakeru growled. "And both of us still owe you for what you did to Kyoya on that island."

"His fault! He challenged me!"

Both Nile and Kakeru knocked their fists into both of his temples, making Ryuuga go cross eyed.

Kuro arched an eyebrow. She yelped as Chris pushed by her and landed a solid right hook to Ryuuga's face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone in the room exclaimed, Kite included.

"You know damn good well what that was for." Chris growled. "Trying to kill me ten years ago."

"Uh, what?" Everyone except Zeo, Toby, Masamune, King, Gingka, Benkei, Aguma, Bao, Yuki, Madoka, Kenta, and Ryuuga all chorused.

Ryuuga rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Someone mind explaining a little?" Kuro asked.

"Long or... longer version?" Gingka asked.

"Is there a short version?"

"So you want the long. Okay then, sit down."

Kuro didn't have any other choice.

So she sat.

* * *

Bao had an annoyed expression on his face.

Kuro was currently destroying an abandoned building, her rage towards Ryuuga worse than whenever Bao was ticked off.

"Kuro, sis, you need to calm down." Bao said, stepping in front of the black haired woman just as she was about to launch Hades Spirit again. "One, you're too angry. Two, Spirit was just repaired. And three, you're beginning to worry me."

Kuro's arms trembled, but not from anger, but from what something Bao had said.

_Sis._

If only he knew the whole story; About their mother...

Suddenly, Kuro's cell phone rang. She sighed and looked at the Caller ID, her eyes widening at the number. She ignored it, knowing she'd have to deal with the caller later.

"Bao, why don't we go to Bull Burger? Everyone ought to be there." Kuro asked, putting away her Bey and launcher.

Relief passed over Bao's face, "Sure thing. Let's go."

Kuro nodded.

She was still thinking about that phone call.


	26. Visit

Bull Burger went completely silent when Kuro walked into the restraunt.

"It's okay people. She's not gonna snap anybody's heads off. Right Kuro?" Bao asked, walking in behind her.

"No promises." Kuro smirked. "If one annoys me long enough."

Bao sent her a dirty look.

"Very funny Kuro." Bao said.

Kuro smirked again. "Hey, Benkei. Can I get a soda?"

"Coming right up!" Was the response.

A few moments later, everyone was enjoying themselves and talking about the next four rounds of the semi- finals.

Well, all except one brown haired man with glasses.

Kuro sat down in the booth across from Kite, seeing his distraught face.

"You shouldn't worry so much. What you should be is at the hospital, waiting for when he wakes up." Kuro said, taking a sip of her coke.

"And what if he doesn't?" Kite whispered, his voice cracked.

Kuro slammed her palm on the table, making the older jump, "Kite Unabara. You know what else happened other than Kite just following me around for two years? A lot. He trained hard. Hard, as in Kyoya Tategami hard. He overcame obstacles that one could only _dream _of achieving. You hear me? He's a fighter. He's not gonna give up. So you get yourself up and out of here, down to the hospital, and be there when he wakes up. Because if I know him, he's gonna be asking for you the second he can speak. You hear me? Now _go!_"

Kite stared, then smiled, "Thanks Kuro. You really know how to put things in perspective."

Kite walked out of the restraunt.

Kuro sighed and leaned back into her booth seat, eyes closed

She heard the doorbell chime as the door was pushed open and Benkei say, "Sorry, but only for the World Championships Bladers."

A voice drawled, "Oh, I know. But I need to speak with a certain person here. Kuro Blackheart. And if you don't let me... Well, I'd look outside if I were you."

Kuro rolled her eyes. Probably some cheapshot trying to blackmail her into making sure a friend of their's win the World Tournament.

Then, Benkei stuttered, "R- Right over there. I- in the c- corner b- booth."

Kuro opened her eyes. Benkei was nervous. Something wasn't right.

Before Kuro could look, a red haired woman with golden eyes sat across from the Hades Blader.

Kuro's eyes widened and the cup fell from her hand, catching on the corner of the table and shattering, ice, glass, and coke spilling everywhere.

"Mom." Kuro whispered.

The woman smirked, "Hello, _daughter._"


	27. Follower

No matter how much everyone strained their ears, they couldn't hear what Kuro and her mom was talking about.

That was, until Kuro suddenly stood up sharply, snarling.

"You will leave here. And I will never see you again. If you dare to make a move towards any of my friends, or my brother, I will not hesitate to kill you. With this knife." Kuro snatched a hidden blade from her jeans and slammed it down on the table, centimeters from her mother's hand. "Mark my words."

The older woman stared, then threw her head back as she walked towards the door, her long red hair flying behind her, "Don't you mean your _half brother_?"

That was all that she said before the door shut behind her.

Kuro growled, grinding her teeth together. Her entire body trembled from anger. Her eyes were slowly turning red, and black wisps of smoke rolled off her.

"Uh oh." All of the Hades Bladers said.

"GET HER!" Nile yelled.

Yuu and Nile all lunged, pinning the girl down just as she screamed in anger.

The glass windows shattered. The tables splintered. The hot grease and hot water all shot from the containers, getting on bare skin and burning some of the group.

"KURO CALM DOWN!" Nile snapped, trying to pin her arm to the floor.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Yuu was trying to pin another arm to the ground. "DO YOU WANT TO KILL EVERYBODY?!"

Kuro stopped struggling, her red eyes disappearing and the black smoke disappating. Kuro glared at the Egyptian and former Dark Nebula member before ripping out of their grasps and jumping over the now broken window frame, disappearing into the shadows.

She didn't even look at Bao.

* * *

"Hey, where's Kuro?" Aguma asked Bao as the redhead walked into the hotel lobby the next morning.

"How should I know? Not like I care." Bao snorted, hands in his pockets.

Aguma blinked, and everyone else's jaws dropped- except Julian, who simply raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T CARE?!" Chris exploded. "SHE'S YOUR SISTER!"

Bao gazed him, levelly, "She's lied to me all my life. That's why."

Bao walked off, heading to the areana, leaving the others in complete shock.

* * *

It was when the group arrived at the areana, that Wales suddenly realized something.

"Hey, where's Sophie?"

Everyone looked around, not seeing the blue haired Cetus Blader anywhere.

"Uh, the last time I saw her was last night, taking off... after Kuro." Chao Xin blinked in realization.

Little did anyone know, Sophie was following Kuro.

* * *

Kuro sighed, stopping in her tracks as she listened to the footsteps behind her stop and the sound of air whistling as someone jumped to hide as she turned around.

"Come on out Sophie. I know you're there." Kuro called out, pulling her cloak tighter around herself.

Kuro was surprised to see that Sophie was less than ten feet away from her- closed than she had expected.

"What do you want Sophie?"

"Someone needs to make sure you don't go off and do anything rash. That's why I'm following you." Sophie replied.

Kuro sighed and turned around, continuing to walk. She didn't hear any footsteps behind her.

"Well? Are you going to keep me sane or what?"

Sophie ran after the older woman, smiling.

* * *

"YEAH CHRIS YOU WON!" Masamune yelled in glee, jumping around on WBBA's roof. "YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

King laughed, "Sure do buddy! Zeo, Toby! Grab him!"

Both Bladers lunged and grabbed a protesting a Chris' arms, laughing.

"Go for it Masamune, King!" Zeo called.

Both friends smirked and grabbed the water tub, unscrewing the lid and carrying it over to wide- eyed Chris.

"WHAT THE- No! Masamune- King! GAH! IT'S COLD!" Chris sputtered as the water was dunked on top of him. "DUNGEON BOYS! YOU'RE SO GETTING IT!"

The four Boys laughed and ran around the roof, trying to get away from a drenched, furious Chris.

Bao snorted suddenly and lunged for a nearby table, pulling out a closed crate from under it and shaking it up. He tore the lid off, and giant soda bottles were revealed, the closed ends all turned towards the rest of the group. Bao smirked and ran down the table, popping the cap off and taking great pleasure in watching his friends run to try to stay away from the stickiness goods.

"BAO!" Aguma yelled as an empty bottle hit him in the head. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"My hair! Bao, you idiot!" Mei- Mei screeched. "Sugar isn't easy to get out of thick hair like this! It's a damn pain in the ass!"

Bao was laughing his head off, hooting to the sky at what he had done.

Suddenly, winds whipped up and a helicopter landed on the roof, a door opening and small steps coming down.

All good moods evaporated when all too familiar people walked out of the copter and towards the group.

"Ziggurat!" Zeo, Toby, and Masamune snarled. Chris and King frowned.

"Johannes." Aguma growled.

"Mom?!" Bao looked like he might have a heart attack.

"Damian." The entire of Team Excaliber snarled.

"Jack." Yuu and Tsubasa said at the same time.

"The Garcias!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Kyra!" Shinobu, Kite, Zyro, Ren, Sakyo, and Takanusuke grumbled. "Really?"

The group of ten laughed.

"And one more!" Argo Garcia cackled.

A black haired girl with black eyes, pale skin, dark clothes, and bruises on her neck, a gash running down her face.

"KURO?!" Chris and Bao yelled at the same time.

Kuro Blackheart payed no mind to the two shocked Bladers, but instead pulled her launcher and Bey out with the others she was with.

"Prepare to be defeated, my _old friends._"

Explosions followed.


	28. Street Fight

All of the Bladers took to the streets, running as their Beys crashed with each others.

"Amazing huh? Amazing huh?" Enzo asked, smirking.

"Were you always this annoying?!" Aguma demanded, running across from her.

"Depends! Amazing huh?"

"And do you not stop saying that?!"

"Nope, nope, nope!"

"I'm sorry I asked..."

* * *

"So, do you three mind telling me _what the fuck is going on here?!_" King exploded as he ran with Toby, Zeo, and Masamune down another street.

"LONG STORY!" Came three responses as the other three kept their eyes on a manically laughing Ziggurat.

"Try and keep up! If you remember, I took Twisted Tempo for myself! Go now, Tempo!" Ziggurat shouted.

"Lyra!"

"Fox!"

"Striker!"

"Vari Ares!"

* * *

"Destroyer!"

"Cetus!"

"Capricorn!"

The three Beys crashed against Hades Cerbecs, but they were simply thrown back.

"We can't get inside his defenses!" Wales growled.

Suddenly, a female voice shouted, "Go, Supreme Cetus!"

* * *

"Kuro! Why are you doing this?!" Chris yelled as the two ran over the rooftops.

No answer. Just a straight face of nothing but hatred and anger.

"No answer huh?" Chris narrowed his eyes and suddenly called Orion back, confusing Kuro. "Then I'll force you to answer."

Chris lunged, sending Kuro back and over the edge of the roof, Chris with her. He positioned themselves that he landed first instead of her.

Didn't matter that she was on the other side now, he still loved her.

They crashed into a dumpster, the lid crashing shut over them, a small click saying it had locked shut.

"Damn it that hurt." Kuro grumbled, trying to adjust to darkness. "Way to go Chris."

"I did it on purpose."

"...Why?"

"I think you know why."

No answer but there was the sound of rustling as Chris moved closer to Kuro.

"Kuro... Why?"

"...My mom... she threatened... threatened to k- kill you, Bao, and Kyoya... Everyone I care about... I couldn't chance it..." Kuro whispered. Then her voice became devious, "But Team Wild Fang should be getting a surprise right about now."

* * *

"Samurai Leone! Special Move, Tornado Uppercut!"

"BIG BRO?!" Kakeru yelled, shocked.

"KYOYA?!" Benkei, Demure, Nile, Tithi, Fang, and Dynamis all shouted.

"Get out of here Pluto. Don't ever let me see your face again!" Kyoya snarled, jumping from his place on the rail high above the group.

Pluto growled and called his Bey back, taking off.

Kakeru reacted first.

"KYOYAAAAAA!" Kakeru tackled his older to the concrete, laughing.

"Ow! Kakeru, get the hell off of- WHEN DID YOU GET THOSE SCARS?! WHO THE HELL DID IT?!" Kyoya's eye twitched as he took in the scars on his brother's face.

"Uh, Damian..." Kakeru stood up and took a step back.

"He's dead." Kyoya cracked his knuckles, smirking.

"Haha! Kyoya's back!"

"Uh, I know this probably isn't the time," Fang popped up in between them, "But do you two have any idea how much you look like a mirror image of yourselves?"

All of team Wild Fang laughed.

* * *

"YOU TACKLED ME INTO A FUCKING DUMPSTER!" A woman's voice screeched. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT'LL TAKE ME TO GET THE SMELL OUT OF THESE CLOTHES?! OR HOW LONG I'LL BE-"

Everyone was ultimately surprised to see Chris kissing Kuro when they walked back up to the front door of WBBA.

"So... What's this about about being tackled into a dumpster and smelling for weeks?" Sophie skirted around the two, almost immeadiatly gagging and covering her nose and mouth. "God, get in the shower!"

Kuro flipped her off, sending the English girl sky high.

* * *

Sophie glared at Kuro when she walked into Tsubasa's office, her black hair in a damp braid.

"Still sore about that?" Kuro sighed. "Really?"

"YOU FLIPPED ME OFF!"

"Wouldn't you have done the same thing though had it been you?" Chris walked in behind Kuro, smirking.

Sophie simply glared, a low growl in her throat.

Chris' smirk grew wider- until he was hit over the head by the flat of Kuro's sword.

"Stop taunting her. You may have a point, but it does get annoying after a while."

Chris growled and crossed his arms, grumbling.

Suddenly, Kuro noticed Bao in the shadows, hands in his pockets, and his bangs dropping over his eyes, shadowing them.

"Mm... Bao..." Kuro reached out, but before she got within two feet, Bao snapped his head up and snarled, his eyes pure blood red.

"Stay. Away. From. Me." Bao snapped, a crimson aurora surrounding him.

Kuro sighed, but did as told.

Suddenly, Kuro's cell phone rang. She cursed, answering it.

"WHAT?!" She quipped into the plastic.

A second later she jerked the phone from her ear, and no one had to ask for her to put it on speaker for them to hear who it was, and what they were saying.

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?!"

It was one _very_ ticked off Helios.


	29. Helios

"I'm sorry, you're _where?!_" Now Helios was on speaker.

"Uh, I said WBBA HQ." Kuro said, holding her phone out so everyone could hear.

"Oh, if the others find out, they are _so _gonna send you to hell- if your so called '_friends_' don't first."

"HEY!" Everyone shouted indignantly.

Helios was silent for a few seconds.

"YOU HAVE ME ON SPEAKER!? KURO, YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCHY SLU-" Kuro's eyes went wide and she shut the speaker off, putting the phone to her ear.

"Uh, Helios, you do realize that I'm standing in a room with kids right?"

A few seconds of silence.

"Yes, I realize, that both you and I will be in deep water if anyone finds out, but can't you wait maybe forty eight hours?"

Another pause.

"Oh, quit your complaining and whining already! It's not like it's gonna be Atlantis and Nemesis all over- WHAT?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEY'VE ACTUALLY REVIVED HADES?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS?! WHAT'LL HAPPEN?! WHO'S IN DANGER?! YOU SHOULD'VE STOPPED THEM- TRIED TO HOLD IT OFF AS LONG AS YOU COULD'VE!"

* * *

Helios jerked the phone away from his ear, growling. When Kuro stopped her rant he snarled back, "I WASN'T ABOUT TO GET KILLED!"

* * *

"You son of a bitch!"

* * *

"Little slut!"

* * *

"Man whore!"

* * *

"What the- No I'm not- Why would- DAMN YOU SLUTTY BITCH OF A WHORE! I HATE YOU!"

Helios hung up his phone and threw it on the ground, stomping all over it and crushing it.

* * *

Kuro threw her phone at the wall, where it bounced back off and landed at her feet. She stomped on it, snarling and muttering curses about how some people could be so self centered and arrogant.

"Stupid... arrogant... brat..." Kuro hissed under her breath.

"You done yet?" Chris asked, his head cocked and a mixture of amusement and horror on his face.

"NO!" Kuro snarled. Then she punched the wall, leaving a fist sized hole. "Now I am."

"So... What don't we know now." Nile made it a statement. "We know that Helios- whoever that is- is on our side, we know that Hades is back- somehow not possessing Bao this time- and that there's the possibility that Nemesis is back."

"Not possible." Bao said, making everyone jump and stare, surprised. "Ever since he possessed me, I've had a link to him. I can hear and see what he can. I'm looking at Nemesis right now." Bao paused. "I mean, Hades is."

All of the Legendary Bladers groaned.

"Seriously, when will we get a break?!" King whined. "This is the third time!"

"Well this is the second time we have to deal with Hades!" Kakeru snapped, his blue eyes flashing. "And that's a lot worse than Nemesis!"

"Nemesis could destroy the world!"

"Yeah? Tell me something then," Kuro suddenly cut in, taking a step foward, her black eyes turning red, "Would you like it if you were tortured for eternity, die, ressurected, and then only to be tortured all over again? By the ones that you _thought_ you could trust the most?"

King winced, "I didn't say anything."

Kuro smirked, her eyes dying back to black, "Good."

* * *

"Helios!" Damian's voice was cold as he snapped at the white haired man.

"What?" Helios snapped back, eyes narrowed.

"Was that Kuro you were just talking too? Is she on her way?"

"No. She's been... delayed, at the moment."

"You mean to tell me that WBBA has captured her?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of? What's that supposed to mean- Wait, how did she call you if she's been captured? Surely WBBA would take any means of communication from her."

Helios jumped in surprise. Shit. He hadn't thought of that. "Uh..."

"Master Hades!" Damian called over his shoulder. "Please come here!"

Helios swallowed as Damian suddenly pressed a button on the control panel beside his door.

Almost instantly, shackles rose from the floor and clamped around his ankles, pinning him. Chains shot from the left and right side of the room, wrapping around his wrists and pulling them away from his body and holding them out from himself. Helios shouted out in anger.

His fury was replaced with fear when Hades, red eyes glowing, and black hair flowing like a bunch of black snakes, appeared in front of him.

"Yes Damian?"

"We've been infiltrated. By Kuro and this weasel. I think... I thought you may want to make him suffer."

"Good for you. Now..." Hades smirked, predatorily, "Leave us. And don't disturb me, unless there's a serious situation."

Helios' eyes widened, Damian cackled, and Hades pulled from his robes a long strip of leather...


	30. Poison

"Not so fast!" Argo Garcia laughed at the group of Bladers as they tried to make their way towards the tower that Nemesis and Hades were in. "There's no way we're letting you by! Now, my friends!"

"Special Move, Double Slumdog Drive!'

"Gill Strangler!"

"Gates of Hades!"

"Burst Satellite!"

"Beautiful Death!"

All around the group, shouts sounded out, and the Beys cut into the canyon walls, boulders and dust and rocks tumbling down from the destruction.

* * *

Kuro coughed, fanning her face and looking around. She was by herself, and she couldn't see everyone else.

"AH! Guys! Answer me! Are you all okay?!" Kuro shouted.

"Yeah we're fine! But we're cut off from each other!" Gingka's voice rang back.

"This is just like the time with Hades Inc.!" Sophie yelled.

Suddenly, Argo Garcia started to laugh, standing above Kuro.

"Haha! Now you all are trapped like a pack of rats! What're you gonna do now?"

"Don't even think about it pal!" Kuro smirked, running up to the side of the small space, her back to Argo. "Don't ever think about cornering a rat. They'll fight. And it's even worse to think about trapping a wild, untamed beast of the Plains! Go Hades Spirit! Special Move, Thundering Hooves!"

Hades crushed the rocks to dust, freeing everyone.

"Ah! The city's about to leave!" Kakeru yelled in horror, seeing dust around the outline of distant city.

"Run for it!" Chao Xin yelled.

Everyone took off, only to be stopped by the enemy.

"Hey Kuro!" Argo yelled. "Go Ray Gasher!"

"Hades Spirit!"

"We've got Damian, Sophie! Get moving!" Wales shouted, launching his own Bey.

"Thanks!"

"We'll stay behind too!" Team Dungeon all nodded- minus King and Chris.

"Bao, Aguma! Go!" Da Xiang yelled.

"Kyoya, Nile, Kakeru, Dynamis, Tithi! What are you waiting for!? Put an end to this torture!" Fang launched her Sand Serpent, Demure and Benkei right behind her.

"Yuu, go!" Tsubasa ordered.

Kuro hesitated as everyone blew by her.

"Come on!" She heard Chris yell and looked behind her. The Legendary Bladers and the rest of the Hades Bladers were already on board the flying city.

"Come on Kuro!" Aguma roared.

Kuro took off, her feet flying under her as she tried desperately to make it. She saw she wouldn't.

Growling, she stopped and let out a shrill whistle. She waited, and heard a distant whinny.

Kuro looked over her shoulder, smirking when she saw her pure black stallion come bolting across the ground. As War passed her, she grabbed his mane and swung up, leaning foward as the horse took on his position of that of a trained horse in both battle and racing.

Chest low... ears back... nostrils flared...

Kuro saw the city begin to fly, a good twenty feet above ground.

"Now War!" Kuro whooped, giving her horse the signal to jump up.

War neighed and launched himself into the air, his powerful hind legs launching him in the air, forelegs stretched out, neck strained foward, eyes flashing with fire.

As War landed, everyone scattered with surprised and feared screams.

"Good boy!" Kuro praised, rubbing the horse's neck, a real smile on her face. "I knew you could do it!"

"That's... quite a horse." Chris complemented, stepping foward, head cocked to the side.

Behind him, Bao yawned, exaggeratingly.

Kuro glared at him.

Bao glared back.

"Uh, yeah. Cool horse. It just tried to kill us!" Kakeru exclaimed, flapping his arms in a comical fashion.

Nile sent him an irrated look, "Now I know why Kyoya left the house. You _are _annoying when you're around your brother. I feel sorry for him."

"Hey!"

"Thank you!"

"Would the three of you shut up!?" Bao and Kuro snapped at the same time, surprising themselves and everyone else.

They looked at each other for a split moment, before turning away, Kuro shifting uncomfortably.

"Um... We had better get moving then." Kuro said, nudging War in his sides, urging him to walk on.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Chris exclaimed suddenly. Before Kuro had a chance to stop her horse, Chris had grabbed the mane and swung up behind her her.

Kuro looked over her shoulder, an eyebrow arched, "Regular cowboy huh?"

"I lived in the west before I became a Blader for hire." Chris muttered. "I lived with my uncle on a horse ranch. I was quite a wrangler, according to him, at least."

Kuro hummed as the group continued on.

They were and weren't in no hurry.

Suddenly, Bao shouted, "Kuro move left!"

"WHAT?!" But Kuro did as told, urging War to jump to the left, earning a startled yelp from Chris as a spike embedded itself in the ground where they had been seconds before.

"SCATTER!" Kuro yelled, kicking War in his sides and feeling the familiar rush as he soared down the street.

Suddenly, a rope came flying down, and Chris snatched it, whooping loudly.

"Ye- ah- haha!" Chris yelled, jumping up on a building and taking off over the buildings, swerving as spikes fell where he would be seconds before.

Kuro risked a glance over her shoulder, seeing that the others were doing the same.

At that moment, Kuro watched in horror as a spike suddenly struck Bao from _the left_ and lodged into his side, causing him to gasp, stumble, and fall.

Kuro growled and halted War, spinning him around and taking off towards her brother, who was by now struggling to his feet.

Kuro was thankful for the fact that she had a medical kit in her backpack. She'd need it soon.

Pulling War to a prancy stop, Kuro held her hand out to her brother, "Get on, or be left behind and killed. I'd go for the former if I was you."

Bao glared at her, put pain laced his eyes. Wincing, he took her hand, swinging up behind her on War.

"Hold on tight." Kuro said, whirling her horse around and taking off.

Kuro slowly began remembering from the two were nothing but kids, and in America, visiting their cousin on a horse ranch in Wyoming.

* * *

_"Hey, Collin." Twelve year old Kuro smiled, shaking her older cousin's hand._

_"Kuro. I see that someone's all tuckered out." Colling smiled, nodding his cowboy hat towards five year old Bao, who was asleep on Kuro's back._

_"Wake him up and give him sugar, he'll be wide awake." Kuro grinned._

_Collin chuckled, smiling, "Just like you were when you were a youngster."_

_"Don't remind me."_

_"Why don't we go up to the house? I'd bet your hungry after that long flight, huh?"_

_"Please. I could kill for a well done, sizzling, hot steak with creamy mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, rolls..." As Kuro ranted on, Bao stirred awake, mumbling._

_"Hey.. What's the big deal...? I was sleeping!"_

_"Sorry, little guy. Hey, we're with Collin. Dinner's ready. Are you hungry?"_

_In answer, Bao jumped off his sister's back, laughing as he bolted up to the ranch house, "Starved!"_

_Kuro sighed and ran after him, smiling as she yelled after him "Get back here you little punk!" good naturedly._

_The next morning, a bedroom door opened and a certain redhead poked his head inside, smirking as he laughed to himself. He shut the door quietly, standing there for a moment before launching himself on the bed, jumping and screaming joy._

_Kuro fell out of bed, limbs thrashing wildly as she two yelled._

_"BAO BLACKHEART! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?" Kuro shouted at her younger brother._

_Bao grinned, "Collin's teaching me how to ride today! See ya!"_

_Bao ran out, leaving his sister in shock._

_"He's WHAT?! Bao, get back here! We need to talk about it- oh, you're so stubborn! Wait up!"_

_"Run Kuro!" Bao ordered from behind her as they walked around the paddock on the bay mare._

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Why-y?"_

_"Because I said so."_

_"Fine then! I'll make her!" Bao's voice was mischievious._

_"Bao, if you kick this horse, I swear to God, I'll-" Kuro cut off with a scream, clutching both reins and mane as the horse suddenly took off full speed, with Bao clutching her torso, laughing._

_"BAOOOOO!"_

* * *

Everyone was already at the main building, waiting when Kuro and Bao rode up. Kuro swung off her backpack, throwing it at Kakeru, "Find the med kit. Stitches. Now."

"I'm fine, good God." Bao snapped, holding his side.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Kuro held up one finger.

"Uh, five?"

"Nope, one. Add those dizzy meds to it." Kuro said, pulling her hand away. She grabbed Bao's wrist and pulled it away from his side, completely unaffected as she saw the flesh sizzling, bleeding, and a green ooze coming from the wound.

"Posion." Kuro murmured as Bao paled greatly, seeing the wound fully for the first time. "How you're even alive right now is a mystery. That spike is embedded inside you. I can see it. Hold still. This may hurt."

Kuro's fingernails suddenly grew in length, and her grip tightened on Bao's wrist as he yelped and tried to pull away. "Stay still."

"You'll just do more damage if you use those things!"

"And you could die if you leave that asp venomed spike in your body. You should've died when it hit you. But you didn't." That seemed to be what Kuro was worried about the most.

"Wait, asp venom?" Nile and Kakeru asked at the same time, Kakeru freezing in all movements.

Kuro hummed in aknowledgement.

Kakeru gaped, his eyes wide as he stared at Bao, who glared back.

"Okay. Time out." Chris said. "What the hell is going on here?"

"He was possessed by Hades..." Kakeru muttered, putting away the medical kit.

"And we both know the old legend..." Nile agreed.

At that moment, Kuro was able to pull the two inch spike from her brother's side, frowning at it.

At the same time, the wound closed up, from inside out, the venom being pushed to the surface and leaving everyone- Bao included- in shock.

"H- How?" Kuro squeaked, eyes wide in horror and shock.

"There!" Gaurds came from everywhere, smirking at the group.

"We'll explain later!" Nile yelled. "Let's get moving!"

The group had no choice but to follow Kakeru and Nile.


	31. Essay

Kuro was thinking to herself as she walked into the cafe, dragging Bao with her.

Helios is out of the hospital, Bao's with me, Nile and Kakeru are about to exlplain Bao's freaky ability to heal himself... What am I not prepared for?

Kuro walked in, and wished she could walk out again.

I was not prepared for this... Kuro thought, looking at the scene in front of her.

Ryuuga was there, completely stoic, as usual.

"Uh, yeah. Don't ask. He just appeared out of literally nowhere." Ryuuto said.

"Alright then, I won't. Now, it's later. And I think Wild Fang members need to explain about this guy here." Kuro sat Bao in a chair, where he huffed and pulled out a notebook and pencil from his backpack and began writing in it.

Bao starting college in America was so wierd...

It was six months after the invasion of Nemesis and Hades, in which the two groups had been successful.

Now, everyone was back together in America- specifically, Wyoming- so they could finally get the scoop on Bao's 'automatic healing process', as Nile called it.

Bao tuned the converstation out as he began to write his essay.

* * *

**_{I live on top of the world... in the Never Summer Mountains of Wyoming, 8,000 feet closer to the sky. In my mountains when spring finally comes to save me from a perpetual winter, the world comes to life again and I remember what it is I'm here for. I'm the only son in a long line of ranchers and when we let our horses out for the first time every spring, I love to watch them rediscover the world. I can see in them an expression of my own restless spirit. Charged with an appetite for adventure, they take to the land without hesitation. They are pure power. When I see them running wild and free, I often think of the first horses and how they were the true pioneers of America.}_**

* * *

The group had just finished with their conversation when Bao stopped, rubbing his hand from the cramps the writing had caused him.

"Did you hear that bro?" Kuro asked the redhead.

"No. And I don't want to know about it either. I'll see you at home." Bao put his stuff away, swinging his backpack over his shoulder and stalking out of the cafe and out into the street, leaving Kuro awestruck at his arrogance.

* * *

"Hey Collin." Bao said as he plopped on the couch of the ranch house.

"Hey cuz. How are you?" The black haired, golden eyed man smiled.

"Ugh, I feel like my sister has drug me all over town- which she did, FYI."

"Didn't you have to go to the cafe to meet with some friends that'll be staying here awhile?"

"They're... staying here? How long?"

"A few weeks."

"If you need me, I'll be outside. Don't get me until dinner."

Bao ran out of the house.

* * *

"Bao, get out of there!" A cowhand yelled later that night when he saw the young man about to be struck by the newest mustang, a beautiful, scarred, red coated, black maned stallion.

The dark skinned helper drug Bao over the fence, earning him a curse.

"You're not supposed to be in there!"

"What's it to you Gus?"

"You could get hurt! Besides, it's what your family says."

"How long are you gonna be afraid of my cousin and sister?" Bao snapped.

"Um... forever? And you? Why are you sneaking out here in the middle of the night if you're not scared?"

"Because I have to."

Gus was silent for a moment. Then he sighed and said as he turned away, "Then I'll let nobody stop you."

* * *

"Bao, get your ass down here!" Kuro shouted up the stairs the next morning. "Don't make me drag you out of bed!"

"Go to hell, you bitch!" Bao shouted back, his bedroom door slamming shut at the end of the sentence.

Kuro blinked, scowling, "What's gotten into him?"

"It seems that ever since we brought that red stallion in, he's been a lot more tired and moody." Collin said, wisely.

Kuro frowned, "You don't think-"

"Hello! Anybody awake?" Gus came in with a blonde man, grinning ear to ear.

"Jep, Gus. Morning you two." Collin nodded.

"Mornin' boss." Both men said at the same time.

"What are you two standing around for?" Kuro asked, jokingly. "Sit down, get yourself some breakfast! We have a big day today! Gotta teach our guests how to ride!"

"I know how to ride." Chris mono- toned.

"Then you can help."

Chris groaned.

* * *

Bao listened from where he was sitting on his stallion's corral.

_His stallion._

"If you're gonna be mine, you'll need a name." Bao whispered as the red and black horse stood beside him, chewing on his hay. Bao was so close, he could get on. He shuddered, anticipation and prospect running through his viens.

"You're so red, it's almost crimson... And the way you move... such fury and in a flash. Red... Crimson... Fury... Flash..." Bao whispered.

"You have four choices." A voice said behind the redhead. The stallion shot his head up, whinnying sharply.

"Aguma... What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk about why you're so anti- social lately. Now I see why." Aguma stood next to the corral, looking as the stallion bolted and began to buck.

"Yeah. Kuro and Collin don't want me around him. But he comes to me. You know Gus, the guy you saw this morning? He's helping me, I guess."

"Oh."

"You were saying about names?"

"Huh? Oh, well, I was thinking four. You can name him whatever, but he ones I thought of... Red Fury, Crimson Fury, Red Flash, and Crimson Flash."

Bao thought about it. Then he said, slowly, "I think... I think it'll be... Crimson Tide, actually."

"Like I said, not my place." Aguma paused. "I think I'd better get back to the lessons. See ya man."

"See ya." Bao watched the muscles move under the stallion's shining coat. "What do you think of your new name, Crimson Tide?"

The stallion bobbed his head up and down, his brown eyes shining.

Bao chuckled.

* * *

"NO!" Everyone woke to the shout of a distressed man. Doors opened and the group crept to the top of the stairs, listening. "Kuro, you can't! He's mine! I can ride him! I will!"

"Not now you won't! After the stunt you pulled tonight?! Bao, you could've been seriously hurt!"

"I don't care! I'm not about to let a chance like this slip! You've always said that no matter what, I shouldn't let anything stop me! And I'm not! Not you, not Collin, not anybody! If you think I'm gonna stop after tonight, you're wrong! I'll just try harder! I _will _ride Crimson Tide, if it's the last thing I do! You can't control me anymore! I'll do it! I'll show you! I'll prove to everyone that I can do it! Just watch me!"

There was the sound of a door slamming with such force that something glass crashed on the floor.

Then... Silence.

"So... who's gonna be with Kuro all day tomorrow?" Nile whispered.

* * *

Turned out, no one was with Kuro the next day. They all gave her her space, as they did Bao, who was as in just a foul mood.

"Hiya! Go War!" Kuro shouted, running around the barrels again.

"Furious one today huh?" Jep asked, leaning against the fence.

"Yep." Collin nodded. "Because of Bao- hey, where's Gus?"

"Uh, he and Bao went to the rodeo in town. Why?"

"Damn it!" Collin swore. "Kuro, get off that horse and get to the truck ASAP! We've got a problem!"

* * *

"Are you sure about this man?" Gus asked as he and Bao walked through the throngs of people to the dusty arena.

"Yes. I'll prove it to her. I'll show her he's ready to be trained. By no one but me." Bao growled, adjusting his black and silver cowboy hat.

"Whatever. I'm just along for the ride. With the possibility of being fired."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's worth it! I wanna see Kuro become wrong for once!"

Bao nodded, thinking of his college essay again.

* * *

_**{The stories we hear about how the West was won are all lies. The history of the West was written by the horse. Wherever a settler left his footprint there was a hoof print beside it. Men came further and further west to stake their claim on the great American wilderness. But they encountered a strength that couldn't be tamed - wild horses. Mustangs. The settlers called them parasites that would strip the land and starve their own herds. They couldn't domesticate them so they destroyed them. Isolated and hungry, they were on their way to disappearing from the face of the earth. Sometimes when the light disappears an afterimage remains - just for a second. Mustangs are an afterimage of the West, no better then ghosts, hardly there at all. No one really wants them, not ranchers, not city people - that's their destiny. Let them disappear once and for all, along with all the other misfits, loners, and relics of a wilderness no one cares about anymore. Lucky for us a few mustangs survived, hidden away in the mountains. We need to protect them, for they are the hope of some kind of living memory of what the promise of America used to be - and could be again.}**_

* * *

"Let's get this over with." Bao said, gripping the leather rope as he watched Crimson Tide try to get out of the small space. The countdown began.

_"Ten..."_


	32. Crimson Tide

The gang arrived at the edge of the railing just in time to see all the gates be ripped open and wild mustangs burst free.

"Where is he?!" Kuro seethed, scanning the crowd.

"There's Crimson Tide!" Aguma pointed to the mustang, earning a disbelieving look from Kuro and Collin. "I was there when he named him. I've known. So has Gus. What are you gonna do, kill me?"

"Look!" Jep yelled. "There's Gus!"

Everyone saw the dark- skinned man picking up a saddle and then looking up just in time to see Collin jump from the stands and hear Bao yell, "Crimson Tide!"

Dropping the saddle, Gus ran over to Bao, "Look!"

Bao did, cursing, "I'm an idiot! Now they're never gonna let me ride him!"

"Just win." Gus hissed. "Let go."

Bao looked at the one who had helped him and shook his head, "Thanks Gus."

"Just win!"

Bao swung up on Crimson Tide, kicking him in his flanks.

Gus scrambled to get out of the way as the horse bolted towards the gates.

"I'm gonna get you outta here boy. Just trust me. Hiya!"

The men controlling the gates ran to open them, falling to the ground as Bao and Crimson Tide ran by, taking the sharp turn like a horse and rider that knew each others movements should.

* * *

"I don't know what to do!" Bao sobbed quietly. "Where do we go Tide?"

"What'd they say?" Kuro demanded as the sherrif walked up.

"Can't get a helicopter here till morning."

A deputy walked up, "Boys lost the trail. Probably won't pick it up again till daylight."

"Norbert, gimme a horse."

"Two horses!" Collin piped up.

"Ya'll need to calme down."

"We're not gonna calm down till we find my brother!"

"He'll go home." Gus suddenly said.

"No not in the dark. Not in the mountains." Kuro snapped.

"Not Bao- Crimson Tide." Everyone looked at him. "Hey, our mountains are her home, too!"

"You're right." Kuro nodded. "Let's go. When we get back to the ranch we're riding out!"

"Weather's coming in!" Nile yelled.

* * *

"This is our creek, isn't it?" Bao whispered. "You brought us back! Thank you boy! Let's go home!"

Bao kicked and Crimson Tide took off.

An hour later, Crimson Tide began acting nervous.

"What is it? What is it boy? Huh? It's okay, boy. I'm right here."

Suddenly, Tide reared up and threw Bao off.

Tide took off, and out of nowhere, a mountain lion pounced on the stallion's back, mauling him with claws and teeth.

Rain poured harder.

"No, Tide get up!" Bao yelled as he ran foward, falling to his knees, crying.

* * *

"I'll search the ridge!" Collin yelled.

"I'll take the south meadow! Bao!" Gus called out.

"I'm gonna check the creek." Kuro said. "You should go back Chris!"

"Not a chance! Bao!"

* * *

"Bao!" Kuro yelled. She looked to her left. "Bao! Ahh..."

"Bao.. oh no..." Kuro picked the younger up.

"Sis... the lion got her..."

"I gotcha... Don't worry."

Behind them, Crimson Tide lifted his head, weakly.

"Crimson Tide..." Bao whispered.

* * *

"Is he alright?" Nile and Kakeru asked at the same time, standing when Kuro walked in with Bao in her arms. Collin was behind her.

"Find Chris. Go to the creek. That horse is hurt bad."

Both boys ran out into the rain, pulling their jackets on as they went.

* * *

Rain was still pouring when Nile and Chris rode up to see Kakeru stroking the black mane on the red stallion's neck. Both got off their mounts slowly and walked up.

"What's Bao's shirt doing around his neck?" Nile whispered.

"He tried to stop the bleeding." Kakeru responded.

"Oh, he's cut deep then." Chris said, shifting his gun. "We ought to take away her pain."

"You gonna shoot him?" Kakeru asked.

"What do you think?"

* * *

"How bad's the horse?" Kuro asked, coming down the stairs.

None of the three men answered, looking at the floor.

Kuro sighed.

"Go back and put her down."

The three put their hats back on, but Nile stopped.

"He'll hear the shot."

"He'll think it's thunder."

"No he won't." Nile stormed from the door and a few feet towards Kuro. "Look, Bao's smart. He sees things... little details, most people ignore. The ones that make a difference."

"He'll know it's Crimson Tide." Chris added, quietly.

"I can't let that animal suffer." Kuro said. "I'll do it myself."

Kuro stomped down the stairs and down the hall, grabbing her rifle before snatching her jacket and putting it on.

The men moved out of the way.

A weak voice from the stairway said, "You gonna kill Tide?"

All movement stopped and they all looked to see Bao satnding on the landing, bags under his eyes and looking utterly pathetic- in the sick way.

"Just gonna have a look at him bro."

Bao sniffed, then said between sobs, "It's okay Kuro. You can shoot us."

Collin came rushing down the stairs, comforting him as he lead him back upstairs.

Kuro stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

* * *

Collin was getting another ice pack for his cousin when he glanced out the kitchen window.

He did a double take, jaw dropping.

Collin ran out on to the porch, daring to believe his eyes.

Collin ran out to meet Kuro.

"Oh dear god. Look at him. It was a lion." Collin ran a hand over the gashes on Tide's hide.

"There's no good reason he's alive." Kuro said.

"There's a damn godd reason he's alive. He's got mustang blood in him. He's a fighter... like Bao."

Kuro didn't answer, but simply lead the horse into the barn.

* * *

Kuro sat in Bao's chair next to his desk, sniffling. She leaned back and glanced at his desk, seeing a notebook. She frowned.

She began to read, fresh tears coming to the surface as she did.

An hour later, Kuro glanced at her sleeping brother. She smiled and turned his computer on.

Quickly, she began typing his work...

* * *

**_What does it mean to follow your destiny?_**

**_The stories we hear about how the West was won are all lies. The history of the West was written by the horse. Wherever a settler left his footprint there was a hoof print beside it. Men came further and further west to stake their claim on the great American wilderness. But they encountered a strength that couldn't be tamed - wild horses. Mustangs. The settlers called them parasites that would strip the land and starve their own herds. They couldn't domesticate them so they destroyed them. Isolated and hungry, they were on their way to disappearing from the face of the earth. Sometimes when the light disappears an afterimage remains - just for a second._**

**_Mustangs are an afterimage of the West, no better then ghosts, hardly there at all. No one really wants them, not ranchers, not city people - that's their destiny. Let them disappear once and for all, along with all the other misfits, loners, and relics of a wilderness no one cares about anymore._**

**_Lucky for us a few mustangs survived, hidden away in the mountains. We need to protect them, for they are the hope of some kind of living memory of what the promise of America used to be - and could be again._**

**_I believe there is a force in this world that lives beneath the surface, something primitive and wild that awakens when you need an extra push just to survive, like wildflowers that bloom after fire turns the forest black._**

**_Most people are afraid of it, and keep it buried deep inside themselves. But there will always be a few people who have the courage to love what is untamed inside us. One of those people is my sister._**

**_There was once a time when Americans came West to discover their destiny. Today they seem to move around every which way, restless and unsettled. But I think they're still looking for the same thing - a place where they can be optimistic about the future, a place that helps them to be who they really want to be, where they can feel that this life makes sense, a place where they can feel what I feel when I'm riding Crimson Tide- because when we're riding, all I feel... is free._**

* * *

"Hey, Bao can you come downstairs for a minute?" Kuro called up.

Bao slowly came down, staring at a painting of a band of wild horses galloping across an open plain.

He whirled, sniffing, "It's my fault Tide's dead."

"No I don't think so. Come on outside." Kuro walked out.

Bao followed, uncertain.

"Crimson Tide!" Bao gasped, seeing everyone standing around the wild mustang stallion.

Bao ran foward, throwing his arms around his horse.

"All of your friends have been taking good care of him. But when you're better, I expect you to take care of him yourself." Kuro walked up, rubbing the mustang's shoulder.

"But... I thought you said if I don't get back into school..."

"I know what I said... And I meant it."

"So..." Aguma grinned, "Kuro sent them your essay."

"I told 'em I didn't know much about writing, but I sure as heck know about the West. So does my brother, and it's right there in his essay- every opinionated, ornery, hot- blooded part of it."

"What'd they say?" Bao asked.

"What does anyone say to your sister?" Chris asked.

Everyone said at the same time, "Yes ma'am."

The group looked at each other before laughing.

"I love you Kuro!" Bao jumped, putting his arms around his big sister, smiling.

"I love you too, Bao."

* * *

**I'm still adding, so don't think it's finished yet. **


	33. Racing Blood

"Hey, where's Bao? Kuro?" Chris asked, seeing the siblings not at the table one morning.

"Uh... It's only four. Doesn't mean they're up yet. You know those two. They love to sleep in." Collin shook his head.

At that moment, Jep walked in. "If any of you are looking for the Blackhearts, they're outside, training on the barrels."

Everyone was out the door.

* * *

"Okay. Now remember, when you want him to go all out, just touch him with those spurs. Not hard, 'cause he's real sensetive. You all set?" Kuro was adjusting straps on Crimson Tide's saddle as she directed her brother.

"Yeah."

"All right. Give it a shot." Kuro said. "Let's see how this goes."

Kuro stood next to Gus, "Twirl him around."

"Allrighty, all out now, here we go!"

Crimson Tide bolted, and under Bao's command, turned the barrels, rearing his head up as Bao pulled tight on the reins.

Behind Kuro and Gus, the others ran up, leaning on the railing to watch.

The second barrel before heading for the last and turning sharply.

"All right now, kick it, kick it. Bring him home!" Kuro said.

"Woah, woah, woah." Gus said, taking a step back as Crimson Tide pranced up. "And your time is... an even seventeen seconds."

"He went faster." Bao remarked.

"Yeah.. Well, spurs are a good thing, so long as you don't over use 'em." Kuro circled to her brother's side. "Now, we gotta correct a little problem."

Gus nodded, as did Collin, Chris, and Jep on the rails did.

"Goin' around those barrels, you leaned into the turn. That's throwin' Tide off balance. You wanna sit up straight in your saddle. When you're riding, the saddlehorn, navel, and back of the saddle- keep in line."

"Like this?" Bao sat up straighter, shifting slightly.

"Yeah. Just like that. All right, let's try again- this time, keep your line."

"Right."

"Okay here we go. Twirl, and all out!"

Crimson Tide's legs stretched out as he came down the homestretch.

"And... 16.1!" Gus exclaimed.

"Wow, that's fast." Chris muttered.

"Whoo- hoo!" Kuro whistled. "Okay Bao, brush Tide down and put him in his stall. We'll continue after breakfast."

"Okay." Bao nudged Tide and the horse walked off.

"Well, what do you think?" Gus asked as he and Kuro made their way to the railing with the others.

"I think we got the makings of a champion." Kuro grinned.

"Think you're right about that!" Gus agreed.

* * *

The gang was content watching Bao train, running the barrels over and over again.

"His time's staying in the 15- 16 second region." Chris murmured. Everyone looked at him. "If he can get a little faster- faster than 14.9- he'll be the next rodeo Nationals champion."

"Who's the current one?" Jep asked, curious.

"Me."

Everyone gaped.

Apparently, Bao had heard, because as he was turning Crimson Tide around the barrel, he leaned too far and fell out of the saddle.

"Ah! Bao!" Kuro exclaimed, rushing foward. She helped him stand, checking him over for any injuries.

They would've already healed though.

Bao pushed his sister away, brushing himself off. Crimson Tide walked up and nuzzled him, as if checking if he was okay.

"Kuro, did you know your boyfriend holds the National Rodeo record time?"

"Yes. I did. I was there when he did it all those years ago. I was actually surprised to find out you knew him."

"That's... creepy." Chris blinked.

"Whatever." Kuro rolled her eyes. "Bao, go brush down Tide and we'll all go inside to eat. I don't feel like going out."

"Sure."

* * *

"Oh, god, Nell this looks good." Collin said to his wife. He was practically drooling over the food on the the table.

"Well, I hope you save room for dessert."

"Oh-hh..."

Kuro shook her head as she listened to the two inside as Collin tried- and failed- to get a bite of everything at once.

At the moment, everyone was outside, waiting for the call to eat. But Kuro could smell it, and she decided to torture the group to see who would rush in first.

She was hoping maybe Zyro, Benkei, or Gingka...

"And on the menu tonight..." Kuro inhaled through the screen window, "Steaks... creamed potatoes... mmm, homemade rolls with butter..."

Kakeru and Eight snickered as they saw the three eaters of the group eyes begining to widen as they slowly moved closer to Kuro to listen.

"Ohh... And for dessert... Hmm... I think it's... chocolate cake with orange- melon frosting. And on the side... I think... maybe a blackberry and raspberry pie? Anyone hungry?"

Gignka, Zyro, and Benkei all ran into the house, leaving the others on the front lawn, howling in laughter.

* * *

"Mmm... That _was _a good supper." Bao stretched out on the floor in front of the crackling fire.

"Probably the best you've done in a while Nell." Kuro admitted, a lazy smile on her lips.

"I take that compliment to my heart, considering it's you two saying it." Nell smiled.

"Oi!" Collin protested. "What about me?"

"You always compliment me. That's why I'm not aknowledging you."

Everyone laughed, Kuro shouting out, "Burn!"

Collin looked hurt. He clutched at his heart dramatically. "Oh, I'm so cut. Take away my pain."

"Maybe later." Nell giggled. "I gotta clean the dishes."

"Damn woman..." Collin crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath.

"Hey, Kuro, do you have that scary movie set?" Bao asked suddenly.

"Which one?"

"_Wrong Turn_." Bao said, getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Well why didn't you say that earlier? Here we go... where'd I put them..." Kuro mused to herself, "Ah! Here they are!"

Kuro pulled out a single silver disk, putting into the player before turning the lights down and plopping on the couch.

Bao came back in a few moments later, setting three bowls of popcorn and three six packs of Dr. Pepper on the coffee table, where everyone could reach them.

"Do you two do this often?" Yuu asked.

"Yep." Kuro nodded, taking a bite of popcorn. She took a sip of her drink. "Stay up late watching anything from scaries to comedies."

"Mostly horrors." Bao commented.

"I- I'm not so sure about this." Fang stuttered as the movie began.

"Oh, don't worry!" Kuro hummed. "The real scare isn't until the fourth one in the series. And plus, you have Nile, do you not?"

Fang glared.

Kuro laughed.

Nile smirked.

* * *

"I'M NEVER GETTING TO SLEEP AFTER THAT! Eight yelled. He looked like he might hit Kuro and Bao over the head.

Bao simply smirked and said, "I think it's time for a little extra scare."

"What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, a girl began to sing, _"Jeepers Creepers... Where'd you get those eyes..."_

Eight's eyes widened and he shot to his feet.

Almost instantly, Kuro jumped from the shadows, screaming like a banshee, scaring not only Eight, but everyone except Bao, who was rolling on the floor laughing.

"KUROOOO!"

* * *

Fang laid on the roof, looking up at the calming night sky above her.

God, Kuro and her movies. That was just too scary...

"I thought I'd find you up here." A voice said. Fang sat up to see Nile making his way across the peak of the roof, his arms out as he balanced, swaying every few seconds.

"Well, duh." Fang rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to be out here in the cold? You could get sick." Nile slipped his orange jacket off and set it across Fang's goosebumped shoulders.

Not out of cold... but something else.

"At least the sky is clear tonight." Nile murmured, leaning back and looking up at the sky.

Fang nodded and layed back, laying her head on Nile's shoulder, feeling him wrap his arm around her.

Listening to his steady heart beat, Fang eventually fell asleep, a small smile on her lips.

* * *

Kuro and Bao raced on their horses, the two of them neck and neck. Both stallions were giving it their all, ear back, chests low, nostrils flared.

Slowly, Crimson Tide began to pull ahead. His forelegs reached out as far as they could, his back legs landing right where his front legs had been before, giving him leverage to push foward and get ahead.

Two lengths... five... seven... nine... eleven...

Kuro gaped as her brother flew down the track. The scene reminded her of the legendary race horse, Secratariat.

Bao and Crimson Tide flew across the finish line, right next to the railing. The others were there, and all of the girls screeched when their hair was caught up in the wind as the two blew by.

"BAO!" All of the girls screamed.

"Sorry!" Bao shouted back as he pulled Crimson Tide to a stop, the horse rearing up in the process.

"Whoa boy!" Bao exclaimed in surprise, gripping the reins and mane, tightly.

The stallion came stiff- legged back to the ground, snorting. His brown eyes was wide and he trembled.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Bao murmured, swinging off and taking the saddle off, but leaving the blanket on. He inspected the underside of the leather saddle, finding nothing. But when he turned to the blanket...

"A thorn!" Kuro exclaimed, galloping up right when Bao pulled the pointed thistle out of the cloth. "How'd that get there?"

"Beats me." Bao frowned. He yanked the blanket off, rubbing his stallion's withers.

"Well, put him in his paddock." Kuro commanded.

"No. I think I'll ride him bareback." Bao swung up and kicked Tide's flanks, making the stallion rear and niegh, taking off.

* * *

Bao lay on the canyon floor, watching the clouds above float in the sky. He sighed, glancing at his watch, seeing it was almost time to go back to the barn.

"Okay Tide. Let's go home." Bao stood up.

Suddenly, Crimson Tide snorted and pawed the ground, standing still for a split second before butting his head against Bao's side, pushing him to the ground and pinning him there.

"Hey!" Bao protested.

Suddenly, Bao heard gunshots echo over the canyon. Bao froze, clamping his mouth shut.

Soon, the shots receded and Crimson Tide let Bao up, still alert. He whinnyed, pushing Bao with his head, towards his back.

_Get on! _Tide seemed to be saying.

Bao swung up. Before he had a chance to get situated, Tide took off, faster than ever before.

Bao's eyes went wide, gasping.

Bao's body moved on it's on, without his command.

Drawing the reins up... clutching the mane... leaning low over the withers... knees digging into Tide's shoulders...

* * *

Kuro gaped when Crimson Tide came running down the hill, Bao in the perfect jockey position.

"Well I'll be damned." Gus whispered, awed. "He must be getting his grandfather's racing blood."

"God, that's a scary thought." Kuro shuddered as Tide jumped a fence and landed on the opposite side and still stayed at the same pace he had been before.

Bao flew down the aisle of the barn, and Kuro screamed out, "INBOUND! LOOK OUT!"

All of the girls screamed in horror and surprise when Crimson Tide rushed down the hallway. When the horse and rider passed, everyone took out towards the front lawn, where they saw a sight to behold.

Even Kuro admitted it by deadpanning, "I wish I had my camera."

Crimson Tide was in front of the sunset, rearing up into the heavens, forelegs pawing the air.

And Bao was holding on with one hand, acting in a way that no words could describe.


	34. Sister

"Hey Bao." Kuro said, leaning against the stall door.

Kuro saw Bao's shoulders tense. He was still a little emotionally sore about the fact she had kept a literal family secret all his life.

Bao forced himself to relax, grinding out, "Yeah?"

Bao pulled a brush from the bucket next to his feet, sliding it through Crimson Tide's mane.

Kuro did the same, working on the stallion's coat.

"I wanna talk to you about some things." Kuro said.

"What?" Bao growled, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Family."

Bao froze in his actions. Tide shook his head, _Keep it up! I don't want any tangles!_

Bao exhaled slowly, and stroked downwards on the mane.

"I'm listening." Bao said, actually curious.

Kuro smiled a real smile- not her sarcastic one. Finally, Bao would let her explain.

"Thank you. Well, it all started when you were born..."

* * *

Bao blinked, blankly staring at his sister when she finished the story.

"So... the only reason I'm alive today is because of you?"

"Yeah."

"I... didn't know..."

"That's why I kept it from you so long." Kuro whispered.

Silence fell over the two of them before Kuro broke it. "You know, there's one other thing."

"What?"

"Mom's dad? Your grandfather? Can you take a guess as to who he is?"

"No."

"I'll give you a hint. It has to do with what we did today."

"Racing? You mean he was a jockey?"

"A famous one at that. Take a stab at it."

"I honestly don't know."

"He rode Secratariat."

"Well, there was three jockeys. Ron Turcotte, Paul Feliciano, and Eddie Maple." Bao frowned. "I don't know..."

"The one that rode him the most."

"Ron Turcotte?"

"Yeah."

The brush fell from Bao's hand. His jaw dropped. His eyes widened.

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Yes way."

"Kuro... Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Bao suddenly went through the roof- in the joyous way.

Kuro covered her ears at the shouting. She grumbled under her breath, "Yeesh, you'd think I just gave him a million bucks."

Crimson Tide snorted and whinnied in agreement, _You bet!_

* * *

An alarm blared at six the next morning. There was a slight groan, and a tan arm reached out, slamming on the snooze button.

A head of tangled red hair emerged from the sheets with a smile.

Bao swung his legs over the edge of the bed, quickly pulling on a pair of jeans, a long sleeve and a T- shirt, and socks. He picked up his cowboy boots and snuck out of his room, carefully stepping in certian places, avoiding the squeaky spots.

Bao looked at the picture on the landing. God, how many times had he stopped in this exact place in the early mornings?

When Bao reached the front porch, he slipped his boots on, taking off across the lawn and down to the barn in the early morning mist.

The sun was just rising, making the morning look gorgeous.

Bao opened the barn door, and all of the horses peered over their stall doors. But only one called out.

Crimson Tide nieghed, shaking his head, _About time you showed up!_

Bao grinned, grabbing the reins and racing saddle. He quickly saddled the stallion up, swinging up on to his horse's back.

"Let's go boy. We'll do this together." Bao whispered, grinning.

* * *

Up on a white mare, a blonde haired Blader followed Bao up to the training track. They hid behind the trees, watching the red head.

After a while, the Blader nudged the mare out of the shrubbery, and out into the open.

As soon as Bao saw them, he urged Tide over to them. "Chris? What are you doing out here this early in the morning?"

"Ah, I heard you get up a little while ago. Followed you out here." Chris responded, eyeing Tide with what seemed a practiced eye. "You need someone to train with. Wanna race me?"

Bao grinned, "You're on."

* * *

_Damn, he's fast!_ Chris thought as Tide flew down the track, muscles bunching then stretching out in one fluid motion after the other. _Not to mention the fact that Bao is a freaking natural on that stallion._

As both horses and riders blew over the finish line, Chris called out, "Good practice! Ready to head back to the barn and brush 'em down?"

"Yeah, sure." Bao trotted Tide back. The horse shook his head, snorting.

Chris chuckled, "I think he's ready for a break too."

"Yeah." Both boys headed out of the track and down the hill. "Hey, outta curiousity, do you think you can do this again in the morning? I'm... I'm actually training Tide for the Triple Crown. I really wanna win- make my sister proud."

"Dude, I _date_ your sister. Whatever you need help with, I'm there." Chris smirked.

"Thanks man." Bao grinned. "That means a lot."

"No problem."

* * *

When Bao and Chris walked into the kitchen, they were met with what seemed to be a desperate sight. For the boys at least.

Collin noticed them first. Almost instantly, he turned on the two.

"You two. Figure out some way to change Kuro's mind and talk the girls out of it. Because there's no way that we're going to go through with it."

Collin was thankful that Nell had stuff to do that night.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"They're wanting to go out on the town." Aguma interrupted. "Personally, I don't see the big deal."

Bao's eyes widened, and Chris paled.

"I'm upstairs if you need me." Bao bolted.

"What the- HEY! BAO, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Chris screamed after him. "I'm not dealing with Kuro by myself!"

"NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL MAN! I HOPE YOU GET AWAY FROM HER ANGER ALIVE!"

* * *

Chris sulked in the back of the truck, head bowed as Kuro drove. She had insisted on the boys riding in the back, with the girls in the front- no arguements.

"Again, what's the big deal about just going out and partying every once in a while?" Julian asked, taping his fingers on the side of the truck.

Bao and Chris looked at each other. Chris answered.

"Kuro has this... effect, in a club. When she walks in, it's like you're under a spell. And if she's gotten the other girls in on this, I'm promising you right now, you're in trouble. She probably did a number on 'em, if I was guessing."

"And she got me a fucking date. I'm perfectly fine as I am, thank you very much." Bao grumbled.

"What's wrong with getting a date?" Aguma asked, curious.

"It's _Kuro_." Bao said as though it were obvious. "It'll be one of her friends."

"So?"

"Just wait, and you'll see what I'm talking about."

* * *

"Finally!" Fang jumped out of the truck, stretching her long arms above her head.

Nile was in the process of jumping out of the bed of the truck, but when he saw Fang, he got caught off gaurd, his foot catching on the edge and sending him falling on to the ground. He scrambled to his feet, hardly daring to believe his eyes.

Fang's hair was down for once, her bangs covering her right eye. She had on a green headband, gold hoop earrings, a black choker with a silver buckle, a black corset with green trim, black fingerless gloves, a black mini- skirt with a green ruffle, a green scarf tied around her waist, fishnet stockings, and a pair of green combat boots.

Fang smirked at Nile's shock.

Aguma snickered- until he saw Mei- Mei.

Mei- Mei seemed to almost ignore Aguma as she flaunted right by him. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, which swayed from side to side with each and every step she took. Black heels clicked on the pavement as she walked to stand next to Fang. Skin tight blue jeans hugged her in just the right places. A ripped tank top with pink and blue stitching ended just below her ribcage.

Sophie jumped out of the truck, landing perfectly poised on the easily three inch dark blue heels. She wore a blue T- shirt and pink stitching, with an open back. She had on a skirt that went down to her knee on the left, and mid thigh on the right. Black fishnet stockings completed the outfit.

Julian choked.

"Out of the truck." Sophie reached inside the cab, and began pulling a resisting someone.

"No way in hell, Sophie!" Madoka's voice snapped back.

"Kuro, will you please push her out?" Sophie asked.

"Gladly." Kuro chirped.

Chris blinked. Had Kuro just said something in a happy tone?

"Finally!" Sophie exclaimed, having finally pulled Madoka out of the truck.

"I hate you." Madoka deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Madoka was dressed in a white tank top, a rustic yellow leather jacket with buckles, a black, skin- tight leather skirt. She had on a pair of matching white heels. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had on silver, wing shaped earrings.

Gingka's response was only a raised eyebrow.

And finally, there was Kuro.

Chris looked like he would pounce her and attack her right then and there.

Kuro was dressed in a light blue, frayed, denim mini- skirt, cowboy boots, and a white spaghetti strap white shirt with gold sequins at a _very_ deep V- neckline. Her waist length black hair was somehow piled up on top of her head in a bun.

Bao snorted and leaned against the truck, eyes closed, arms crossed, and head bowed, on foot on the ground, the other against the side of the tire.

"Bao, I'd like you to meet your date for the evening, Crissie Cadelle."

"Wait, who?" Chris sounded shock. _"Sis?!"_

Bao's head snapped up and he looked. Sure enough, a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and purple eyes stood next to Kuro, dressed in a pair of Wranglers, boots, a red polo T- shirt, and a cowboy hat.

"Hello Bao. Nice to meet you. Kuro's told me a lot about you." Crissie smiled.


	35. Night Out

All of the girls had already walked into the club, followed by the boys- except for two.

Chris shoved Bao against the side of the truck, one of his arms twisted behind his back. Chris threaded his fingers through Bao's hair and slammed his head agains the window of the truck.

"Listen to me, and listen well, Blackheart." Chris growled. "Though I have nothing against you, I will not hesitate to make you run for my life if you hurt my sister in any way. Got it?"

"Got it!" Bao yelped in pain.

"Good." Chris let go of Bao. "Now, let's go in. The others are probably wondering where we are."

* * *

It was about an hour after the group had first gotten inside the club when a song came on that caught the girl's attention.

"Oh yeah." Kuro grinned. "Let's go ladies."

"I'm staying right here. I like country better." Crissie snorted.

"Oh no." Bao slammed his head on the table when he heard the lyrics. "Not _that_ song."

'That' song was none other that Poker Face by Lady Gaga.

As soon as the song was over, a different one came on. One that grabbed Crissie's and Bao's attention.

"There we go. Much better." Bao turned around, only to be yanked from his seat and on to the dance floor by Crissie.

"You go girl!" Kuro shouted after the two.

_**They're the in crowd, we're the other ones**_  
_**It's a different kind of cloth that we're cut from**_  
_**We let our colors show, where the numbers ain't**_  
_**With the paint where there ain't supposed to be paint**_

_**That's who we are**_  
_**That's how we roll**_  
_**The Outsiders, The Outsiders**_

_**Our women get hot, and our leather gets stained**_  
_**When we saddle up and ride 'em in the pouring rain**_  
_**We're the junkyard dogs, we're the alley cats**_  
_**Keep the wind at our front, and the hell at our back**_

_**That's who we are**_  
_**We do our talking, walk that walk**_  
_**Wide open rocking**_  
_**That's how we roll**_

_**Our backs to the wall**_  
_**A band of brothers**_  
_**Together, alone, the Outsiders**_  
_**We're the riders, we're the ones burning rubber off our tires.**_  
_**Yeah, we're the fighters, the all-nighters**_  
_**So fire 'em up and get a lil higher**_

_**Woah-oh-oh**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh**_

_**We're the bad news**_  
_**We're the young guns**_  
_**We're the ones that they told you to run from**_  
_**Yeah, the player's gonna play, and a haters gonna hate**_  
_**And a regulators born to regulate**_  
_**When it hits the fan, and it all goes down**_  
_**And the gloves come off**_  
_**You're gonna find out just**_

_**Who we are**_  
_**We do our talking, walk that walk**_  
_**Wide open rocking**_  
_**That's how we roll**_

_**Our backs to the wall **_  
_**A band of brothers**_  
_**Together, alone, the outsiders**_

_**We're the riders, we're the ones burning rubber off our tires**_  
_**Yeah, we're the fighters, the all-nighters**_  
_**So fire 'em up and get a lil higher**_

_**Woah-oh-oh**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh**_  
_**The Outsiders**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh**_  
_**The Outsiders**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh**_  
_**You're gonna know who we are**_

_**Woah-oh-oh**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh**_  
_**The Outsiders**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh**_  
_**That's who we are**_

The minute the song ended and Bao and Crissie came back to the table, Bao downed a shot of Fire Whiskey, panting out, "Damn it, you're wild."

Crissie giggled, "I've always been. Just my way of life."

Bao shot Chris a hidden glare.

* * *

Bao jumped from the bed of the truck and ran towards the barn, hoping to clear his mind.

Tide flicked an ear foward when Bao opened his stall door and began to brush his coat, _Although I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for this, why did you disturb my sleep?_

"Kuro's freaking playing matchmaker again." Bao muttered. "And even though the girl's she got me with is nice, and my type, she's Chris' sister. I really don't want this. I'm afraid I might hurt her, and Chris will kill me. He already threatened to do so."

"Some horse." A voice said. Bao yelped and the brush flew through the air, landing at...

Crissie's feet.

Crissie bent down and picked it up, walking up to Crimson Tide and beginning to brush his mane.

Tide snorted, _Natural horsewoman. I'd keep her if I were you._

"Do you do this often? Come to your horse to get your mind off of things?" Crissie asked.

"Uh, yeah." Bao rubbed the back of his head.

"I do the same thing. What's his name?"

"Crimson Tide."

"Name after Alabama, you know."

"Yeah... I named him that because of his color. When you see him in the sunshine, you'll know why."

"A red so rustic, it's almost ruby?"

"How did you-"

"I used to have one like that. But it was a mare. I named her Rustic Ruby..." Crissie's tone was wistful.

Bao frowned, thinking. He smiled, "You know... I get up about four thirty in the mornings to ride him. Would you... Would you like to join me tomorrow?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yes! Of course I will!"

"Then it's a date."

* * *

When Crissie ran down to the stables the next morning, Bao already had Tide out and was waiting.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"Alright, lemme give you a boost."

Bao helped Crissie up before swinging up himself. He sat in front of Crissie, so he could direct Tide.

"Um, is bareback a good idea?" Crissie asked.

"More room, and it's a lot more free."

"Good point. Let's go!"

Bao nudged Tide in his sides and the horse took off at trot down a path hidden behind some bushes and down a small hill. When they came to the bottom, they were in a small canyon that seemed to stretch on forever. Bao glanced over his shoulder, smiling.

"Hang on tight. This boy's fast." Bao smirked.

Crissie placed her arms around Bao waist, clutching tightly as Tide suddenly reared up slightly and took off galloping, going through the twists and turns as if he had done it a hundred times.

Crissie threw her head back and laughed, screaming in glee.

Unseen by her, Bao grinned, just as happy.

* * *

"Where's Crissie?" Chris was in ultimate panic mode. He was calling his sister's cell phone, running up and down the halls, and giving Kuro a mind blowing headache.

"Chris, I'm sure she's with Bao. Just calm down and _please,_ will you consider a glass of wine?" Kuro was currently pouring her own, looking like she might smash the bottle over her boyfriend's head.

On cue, Bao and Crissie walked in, both breathless from how much talking they were doing.

The older smiled and waved at her brother and friend before turning her attention back to the redhead beside her as they walked from the kitchen.

Kuro didn't miss their linked hands, prompting to smirk at Chris as she raised her glass to her lips and sipped.

Chris let his head fall to the counter with a groan.

* * *

"Thank god for a place where no women in sight." Bao sighed, grabbing a beer from the tack room's fridge.

"Wine for women, and beer for boys." Collin agreed, pulling a twenty four pack out. "We'll just hang out down here until the girls drag us all back up to the house."

"So, cheers to-"

The tack room door opened, and the all of the boys were shocked to be ambushed by Kuro and Crissie.

"Oh shit." Aguma grumbled.

"What now?" Chris whined. "Can't we men have some time to ourselves?"

"Well, we just wanted to see what you boys were up to, so we decided to come down, and, um..." Crissie shrugged, trailing off.

Bao suddenly smirked, and once again reached into the fridge, pulling out two beers, "Catch."

"Thank god you're a mind reader!" Kuro exclaimed, catching the bottle and crashing the top of it on the edge of the desk, taking the entire top off of the bottle before taking a huge gulp of the liquid.

Crissie gave her an odd look and shook her head, taking the top off in a much more neater fashion, "I never have, and never will understand you."

"So what? I'm me, and that's who I want to be."

"Not gonna argue that one."

"So, what were you boys saying cheers to?" Kuro asked, taking another swig of her beer.

"That no women were around." Chao Xin muttered.

Both girls glared at him, angry.

Aguma choked on his drink.

"I- I'm sorry. Did the player Chao Xin just say that he didn't want any women around? Am I hallucinating?" Aguma coughed.

"Yes."

"Yeah, I've gone crazy."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Kuro collapsed on her bed, head aching from the... How many beers had she had?

Chris shook his head, smiling at his girlfriend as he got ready for bed, "Too many in one night?"

"Please. Wait until tomorrow?" Kuro groaned.

"Your fault you drank almost a full twelve pack."

Another groan and Kuro turned over, "Go to hell."

Chris chuckled as he turned the light out, "Goodnight to you too."


	36. Proposal

"Kuro!" Chris' voice shouted up the stairs. "Come down to the barn! New mustang just arrived!"

Kuro was down the stairs in a flash, Crissie right behind her.

Both girls blew by Chris and out to the corral where new horse were kept until trained.

"God, look at how wild she is." Bao was saying when the two ran up. He was leaning against the fence, watching the bay- almost red- mare buck, rear, and kick wildly. She really was a true mustang.

Crissie gasped in amazement at the beauty in front of her, as did Kuro.

"God, look at her. She's gorgeous." Crissie murmured.

"Gorgeous, yet look at how deadly she could be." Kuro pointed out. "I don't think Bao or I'll be around her for awhile."

Oppurtunity knocked at Crissie's skull.

Before anyone could react, Crissie had pushed through the group, and slid through the openings of the fence, into the corral.

"Crissie!" Kuro, Chris, and Bao all yelled in horror. "Get out of there!"

The bay mare reared, whinnying as she pawed the air.

"Easy." Crissie whispered. She held her arms out in front of her, palms up. "Easy, girl."

The horse snorted and dropped back to the ground, eyes furious, ears cocked foward in curiousity.

"Yeah. Yeah. You're wanting to know now, aren't you? What's going on? What's happening? Huh?" Crissie crooned, taking a slow step foward. The horse simply watched. "Listen to me, huh? I'll help you. I'll show you. Just listen to my voice, won't ya?"

Step after step, Crissie approached the wild mare. She was finally close enough to touch her. Slowly, Crissie lowered one arm, and twisted her wrist on her other arm, palm facing the sky. The horse flicked her ears foward.

"You wanna learn don't you? You're gonna have to come to me. Yeah. That's it. Come to me." Crissie whispered.

The horse stretched her long neck foward, and Crissie breathed deep, realizing this mare's blood.

Arabian. A jumper.

Just like her Rustic Ruby had been.

The mare was now close enough that Crissie could rub her muzzle. After a few seconds, she turned and slipped out to of the corral, the horse following her.

"Sorry, I can't stay." Crissie said. "I wish I could, but I can't."

The horse whinnied, shaking her head, mane flying.

"Uh, actually, you can. I think I'll just drag the others out of here and leave you with this girl..." Kuro grabbed Chris' and Bao's shirt collars, choking them as she dragged them to the barn.

The others needed no persuasion as they followed her and left Crissie alone.

"Okay, then..." Crissie turned to the mare, vaulting over the fence and into the corral. "Let's get started."

* * *

Two weeks later found Crissie, Kuro, and Bao all racing each other down the training track, Bao and Kuro neck and neck.

"Come on War." Kuro whispered. "You can do it."

Slowly, War began to stretch ahead, length by length.

"Come on Storm! Let's go! I'm sick of this dirt!" Crissie muttered.

Storm snorted, and surged foward with unbelievable speed, leaving the other two horses and riders in the dust.

"Whoo- hoo!" Crissie screamed as she crossed the finish line.

"Good job!" Kuro complimented as she trotted up. "Now let's rub the horses down and get back to the house."

* * *

Wales was about to kill Julian.

If it wasn't for Klaus and Fang holding him back.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Kuro asked.

"Julian and Sophie had a fight and-" Fang started, but was interrupted.

"LEMME GO!" Wales snarled, cerculan eyes burning with fury.

"Had to be more than just a fight, if Wales is that ticked off." Bao observed.

"Okay, so I may have said something that I shouldn't've. I don't see what the big deal is!" Julian protested, arms crossed.

"What was it?" Crissie asked.

Next thing anyone knew, Julian was screaming and running for his life from Kuro.

* * *

Crissie poked her head in Sophie's room that night, being sure not wake anyone in the house, hearing silent sobs. She sighed, remembering a poem that she had wrote some time ago.

_The worse type of crying is the silent one._

_The one when everyone is asleep._

_The one when you feel it in your throat, and your eyes become blurry from tears._

_The one from when you just want to scream._

_The one where you have to hold your breath and grab your stomach to keep quiet._

_The one where you can't breathe anymore._

_The one where you realize the person you love most, is gone._

Crissie had wrote that when her brother had become a Blader for hire. She had missed him so much.

"Sophie?" Crissie shut the door behind her. "Listen to me. I'm here for a shoulder to cry on." Crissie emrbraced her friend. "Let it out, that's it. Let it out."

And Sophie did.

* * *

Julian couldn't sleep. He was still thinking about earlier on, with Sophie. He had meant for something else, but damn it, he'd lost his nerve!

Tomorrow, I'll do it. I won't back out, Julian vowed to himself. If it's the last thing I do.

* * *

Bao set a hand on his sister's shoulder to keep her from standing when Julian walked through the kitchen the next morning.

Klaus did the same with Wales.

"Sophie. Can I talk to you?" Julian asked.

"Depends." Sophie said, voice clipped and cold. "Didn't we _talk _yesterday?"

Julian flinched, then sighed, "Please Sophie. You... You have to understand, I was trying to say something else yesterday."

"You said plenty yesterday." Sophie stood up sharply, glaring with wet eyes. "What more is there to say?!"

Julian closed his eyes for a moment. Then, to everyone's shock- Kuro and Wales both (anime) collapsed- Julian pulled a ring box from his jacket pocket, pulling it open with one hand and getting down on one knee.

"Sophie, please. I never meant to hurt you, and I never will. I love you for all my heart is worth, and you mean so much to me. Sophie... Will you marry me?"

Sophie's jaw had dropped in wonder.

Wales and Kuro shot back to their feet, Kuro smiling, and Wales still in shock.

"Say yes!" Kuro exclaimed.

Sophie shot her a glare before turning to Julian with tears of joy in her eyes, "Yes!"

Just as the two kissed, all the girls erupted into screaming and squealing fits.

* * *

"It's only been three days!" Aguma groaned, collapsing into a chair. "How can they already be working on wedding plans?!"

"Women work in strange ways." Collin piped up. "Believe me, I should know, being around Nell and Kuro half of my time."

"HEY!" Both girls shouted at the same time. "WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

Collin rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Don't you girls have a wedding to plan?"

The girls all began talking again.

The boys- Julian included- all groaned in exasperation.

Talk about a major headache.


	37. Threats

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M WEARING A TUX FOR A STUPID REHEARSAL CEREMONY!" Nile's shout sounded through the whole house and out on to the front lawn.

Nile sat glaring at Fang and Kuro, unmoving.

Fang smirked and moved behind him. Kuro kept Nile's attention with her death glare.

Suddenly, someone snatched Nile's hair and pulled his head back, forcing him to look at Fang.

Fang held a pair of scissors in her free hand, waving them in front of Nile's face, "You get into that suit, and I won't cut your hair off."

Nile's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would, and you know it."

Nile spluttered and stammered and tried to make up things that would get him out of it, but he knew it was futile. Sighing, he swallowed his pride.

"Fine. But I'm changing out of it after the stupid 'I do's and into something else."

"Fine. Just make sure it's formal."

Nile whined.

* * *

"I hate suits." Nile grumbled, standing beside Kyoya. "They're so itchy! And why do we have to dress up and the girls don't?!"

"They're used to dresses. We aren't used to suits. That's what Kuro told me when she threatened to add another scar to my face." Kyoya muttered.

"Another scar? Geez, don't you have enough?"

Kyoya shot a glare at the Egyptian, "Watch it."

"Sorry." Nile whispered.

* * *

"No way!" An indignant voice shouted. "Not a chance! Negatory! Not gonna happen!"

Everyone looked up, listening.

"Get back here, brat!" Kuro snapped.

"Ah! Big bro! Kuro's gonna kill me!" Eight bolted down the stairs and into the living room, hiding behind the chair that his brother was sitting in, Kuro chasing him.

"Eight, I'm not saying it again. You _will_ be involved in this wedding. I don't care if I have to run you down because of it."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Eight poked his head over the back of the chair, glaring daggers. "I draw the line at being in a stupid tuxedo! Those things are a sin just to look at!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Kuro shrieked, her voice making everyone cover their ears. "YOU'LL DO IT WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR- Hey, get back here!"

Eight had bolted off through the front door, almost knocking over Chris who was walking through, with Kuro hot on his heels.

"Uh, should I be concerned?" Chris asked, uncertainly.

"Maybe. It's Kuro. And Eight's getting on her nerves again. This time about the STUPID WEDDING!" Bao shouted out the open window.

"YOU JUST VOLUNTEERED TO CLEAN THE DISHES AFTER THE RECEPTION!" Kuro's voice reached the group's ears.

Bao snarled in response.

* * *

"Oh... I'm so tired." Kuro groaned, rubbing her temples as she set her pencil down. "But... I have to... do this... for Sophie..."

Kuro set her head on her desk, her eyes closing. She was soon in a deep sleep.

* * *

Bao walked in Kuro's room a few hours later, seeing her asleep at her desk.

"Oh, boy. Today must've worn her out." Bao muttered. He walked up and gently pulled her from a sitting position and layed her on the bed.

Bao started to put stuff up, but stopped when he saw something on the desk. He blinked, sitting down and looking closer.

That must be Sophie's wedding dress, Bao thought. Wow. That's pretty damn good.

Bao glanced at his sleeping sister. Smiling a little, he picked up a pencil and began to work...

* * *

Kuro yawned and stretched, throwing her feet over the edge of the bed.

"Oh... what time is it?" Kuro glanced at her clock, shrieking, "ONE O' CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON! NO WAY!"

Kuro shot to her feet and flew down the stairs.

But not before she grabbed the finished picture of Sophie's dress- that she didn't even know was finished.

* * *

"Kuro it's gorgeous!" Sophie's scream was heard through the whole house and down to the barn- where two boys were.

"What the heck has that jerk done now?" Eight grumbled, flying on his skateboard down the hallway of the barn.

"Who knows? It's Kuro." Bao said, but his voice was knowing.

Eight skidded to a stop, eyes narrowed, "Dude, you know something. C'mon, spill."

"Nope." Bao smirked.

"Admit. It. Now."

"No way in hell."

"Bao, c'mon! Please?"

"No! 'Cause you can't keep a secret!"

"I can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Hey, what's going on in here?"

It was Kite. He had heard the arguement from outside and decided to investigate.

"Your annoying little brother." Bao grumbled.

"Oi! I am not annoying!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are. Too."

"Am. Not."

"Too."

"Not!"

"STOP!"

"HE STARTED IT!"

"I don't care who started it, it's annoying!"

Kite looked utterly ticked off, annoyed, and tired all at the same time.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Bao grumbled, turning and walking into Tide's stall, putting the stallion's bridle on.

Suddenly, the three heard a shout, "EIGHT UNABARA! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

"Yaahhh!" Eight jumped in horror when he heard Kuro's voice.

"You know, do you think it's a coincidence that I have Tide saddled and bridled already?" Bao asked, leading said horse out of his stall.

Eight took his chance, getting away just as Kuro ran in.

* * *

"Is she around?" Eight's voice whispered in Chris' ear. The blonde jumped, surprised. He calmed down when he realized it was only the eleven year old.

"Nope. You're safe." Chris whispered back, realizing that Eight was asking about Kuro. "Go."

Eight tiptoed through the living room, by the kitchen...

Only to be jumped by Crissie, Kuro, and Fang, "GOTCHA!"

"CHRIS I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Eight shouted as he ran upstairs, the three women behind him.

Chris simply smirked.

* * *

"One more week." Kuro sighed, taking a sip of her wine as she talked with the other women of the house. "Then the wedding."

"Thank god. This stress is too much." Ren murmured.

"Agreed." Sophie nodded. "I'll be glad to get away from this nuthouse."

"And on your honeymoon?" Fang smirked.

Sophie blushed as the other girls all laughed.

"The boys are all planning the bachelor party. It'll be tomorrow night." Madoka mentioned.

"The house will be quiet then." Hikaro sighed.

"Except for Yuu, Tithi, and Eight." Crissie groaned, taking another sip of her wine.

"Lemme handle them." Nell winked. "Don't worry."

"Thank goodness." All the girls said at once.

* * *

Kuro and War loped up the hill, the stars twinkling overhead. This is the one place she felt peaceful at.

Kuro dismounted and lay on the grass, letting War graze a few feet away.

Kuro fell asleep, the peacefulness calming her.

* * *

War let out a soft snort a little while later, jerking his head towards the house, ears alert.

He heard... screams of fear.

War let out a shrill neigh, jerking Kuro awake. He whinnied and pranced, pawing at the dirt and motioning in the direction of the ranch.

Kuro understood and swung up on to his back, not having time to get into position before War bolted, going at his fastest speed.

Within moments, War was in the front lawn of the house, and Kuro running in to see...

The entire placed trashed and none of her friends in sight, Tithi and Yuu included.

Except for...

"Eight!" Kuro exclaimed softly, rushing towards the young boy, who lay unconsious under the overturned couch.

Kuro growled when she saw the blood coming from Eight's side, "Let's get you to the hospital. I'm not having Kite scream and kill me for not doing anything."


	38. Suffer

When the boys walked into the house the next morning, Eight was glaring at the wall, and Kuro looked utterly... broken.

"What the hell happened here?!" Bao exclaimed, seeing the trashed living room.

"DNA... Damian... All of them..." Kuro whispered, her voice shattered. "They got the girls... and Tithi... and Yuu... God why did I go on that ride?!" Kuro stood up sharply and kicked the chair she had been sitting on, sending it into the wall, leaving a good- sized hole. She threw her head back and screamed, loud, high, shrill, yet at the same time, deep, low, and gutteral.

"Woah. Someone's in a mood." Bao said, thinking that Kuro was joking and at any minute, Crissie would come running out.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Kuro shrieked, lunging and grabbing her brother's collar and shoving him against the wall, several inches above the floor. Bao choked and thrashed against Kuro's hold, but to avail.

"Hey, Kuro. Let him go. He didn't mean anything. He didn't know. Just calm down now. Kuro, come on." Chris cut in, trying to pry Bao out of Kuro's tight grip. Kuro snarled and let go of the younger, letting him drop to his knees, gasping for air and clutching at his throat.

"Uh, yeah. I've had to deal with her since the hospital. Imagine what hell I've been through." Eight volunteered.

"Hospital?!" Kite rushed next to his brother, "Hospital?! What the hell happened to you?! Are you okay?!"

Eight sweatdropped, "Just a check up, big bro. No biggie."

"Oh, yeah!" Kuro said sarcastically, kicking another chair. "Like, your ribs and wrist being broken is no biggie! You're lucky to be alive, you know!" Kuro was about to go off on a rant, making the boys cower. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS NOT TAKE THINGS SERIOUSLY?! YOU COULD'VE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT- EVEN WORSE, KILLED! EIGHT, SOMETIMES I WONDER HOW THE FUCK YOUR BROTHER DEALS WITH YOU! OR HELL..." Kuro trialed off, and whispered the next words, "Now I see why your parents abandoned the both of you." Kuro paused. "YOU'RE BOTH IMMATURE, IDIOTIC, STUBBORN, ARROGANT, COCKY, AND HEADACHE INDUCING SONS OF A BITCH!" Kuro stormed out of the house, slamming her fist into wall and slamming the door behind her, leaving Kite in utter shock, and Eight near tears.

* * *

_"Kuro, I understand that you're mad, and although you spoke the truth, did you have to direct your anger at those boys and reveal the family secret_?" A voice asked on the other end of the phone call.

"Probably not, but... I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I'm sorry Alyca." (pronounced Alyssa) Kuro responded.

There was silence.

_"You want me to show myself don't you?"_

"I'd think it'd be best, considering what I just did."

_"I shall meet you at the enterance to DNA's HQ. Okay?"_

"That'll be fine. And Alyca?"

_"Yes?"_

"Thank you. Eight and Kite may be angry at me, but when they meet you, your sons will forget all about it."

There was a chuckle, "_No problem."_

There was a click, and connection ended.

* * *

Two months. That's how long it took for Eight to heal before the group could attack. Kite and Eight still refused to speak, much less look, at Kuro. But the woman knew that with what was waiting for those two, they'd forgive and forget. She planned to make a joke with that.

"Okay, I'll be the first to admit it." Bao frowned as they stood at the doorway to the enemy's HQ. "That was way to easy."

"For a good reason." Kuro leaned against the wall, arms crossed, one foot raised, and head bowed with her eyes shut. "Now we wait."

"For what?" Kite snapped. "To be apprehended and taken captive. No thank you. I'd rather fight."

"Your funeral." Just as Kite was about to launch Leviathan towards the doors, they opened, and a woman walked through them. The woman had waist length brown hair and pale green eyes with a blue ring around the pupil. She was tall- maybe around six feet. Her skin was pale, but at the same time, tan. Everyone but Kuro went on the defensive. They all pulled their Beys and launchers out, aiming them towards the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Wales growled. "What the hell do you want?"

Kuro walked foward, smirking, "Alyca. Long time, no see Unabara."

"Please don't remind me of my late husband."

"Of course. Now why don't we get going?" Kuro started to walk off, but was stopped by the brothers.

"Aylca Unabara?!" Both Kite and Eight exclaimed. "MOM?!"

"Hello again my sons." Alyca smiled.

Kuro chuckled as she clasped her hands behind her head, "And my job is done."

* * *

It was a tearful reunion. While Kuro seemed as stoic as usual, the others all sweatdropped or grumbled under their breath.

"Now..." Alyca got out after several minutes, "Why don't you apologize and thank Kuro, huh? Something tells me she needs it."

Both boys were silent. Eight was the first to say anything. Well, more like, do anything. One minute, Kuro was six feet above the ground and vertical, the next, she had been tackled and cried on by an eleven year old that had never known the love of a mother.

"Oh, thank you so much Kuro! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Eight whimpered.

Kuro blinked, then, slowly, hesitantly, wrapped her arms around the younger, saying in the most heartfelt voice anyone had ever heard her use, "It was my pleasure. You deserved it."

"Kuro... Thank you so much..." Eight whispered. "I finally get to meet and know her..."

"Uh, yeah." Kuro shifted a little. "You mind letting me go? My shirt's wet."

Eight laughed and drew back, playfully punching the older on the shoulder, "Still the same old Kuro as always."

Suddenly, a scream ripped through the air, making everyone jump.

"That..." Kuro started.

"Sounded an awfully like..." Alyca cut in.

"SOPHIE!" Julian and Wales shouted at the same time, taking off, while leaving everyone else behind.

"Julian, Wales! Wait!" Alyca shouted after them. The two were already gone.

* * *

It was muffled, but Sophie heard it, "GO NOW, GRAVITY DESTROYER!"

"GRAND CETUS!"

Sophie let the tears of joy fall, hearing her brother and Julian- she knew it had to be a matter of time before they came.

"JULIAN! WALES!" Sophie cried out.

"Shut up." Damian hissed in her ear. "Remember, you're mine. Nobody else's. Or need I remind you right when they run in."

"Yes." Sophie growled, seeing Damian's shock. "Do it. I'm not going down without a fight and you know it."

"In that case..." Damian smirked, and pulled a knife out, slashing it out across Sophie's cheekbone just as the door burst open, and Gravity Destroyer flying straight for Damain.

* * *

"God those two are fast when they want to be." Bao panted, as they paused at another broken doorway.

"Tell me about it." Kuro gasped for breath.

Suddenly, the group heard a sound that could only be described as an animal roar of one ticked off Julian Konzern.

* * *

Wales got Sophie away from Damian just in time. Julian lept like a wildcat, landing on Damian, and a full out physical brawl starting in between the two enemies.

"Don't look." Was all Julian had said before leaping in. And at the moment, Wales had his back to the fight, Sophie's head on his shoulder, his hand cradling the back of her head to keep her pinned, so she wouldn't look.

Sophie said suddenly, "We need to find the other girls. I know where they are. Please?"

As if called, the boys, Kuro, and Alyca suddenly appeared in the shredded door.

"Go with them." Wales turned Sophie around and pushed her fowards. "I'm staying here to help Julian. I gotta bone to pick with Damian too. Go!"

Sophie was already dragging the other group along.

* * *

"Well, well." Pluto smirked, walking foward slowly. He had Fang trapped up on the tower balcony, the harsh wind blowing in pure strength.

"St- Stay away!" Fang stuttered, scared to death.

"Don't think so pretty girl. You're about to die all alone, so prepare yourself." Pluto threw a series of knives at the exact time that the door to the tower burst open in a flash of gold. But it seemed too late, for Fang had already lost her balance, and was falling backwards, screaming.

"Gotcha!" An all too familiar voice said as a set of fingers latched around Fang's wrist. Fang peeled her eyes open and gasped. Nile was gripping the edge of the balcony railing with his right hand, his left firmly wrapped around her wrist.

Fang blinked, then, as she always did in serious situations, cracked a joke, "Somehow, this isn't what I envisioned as my rescue."

"Haha. Very funny." Nile rolled his eyes. "You better hold on to me, just in case I can't keep my grip."

"Don't I always hold on?" Fang smirked, raising her other hand to grip Nile's wrist. Almost instantly, white hot pain coursed through her entire side, making her cry out and wince in pain.

"Fang?" Fang looked at her shoulder, immeadiatly using every Egyptian curse she could think of when she did.

Although she hadn't felt it, or seen it, an asp had been thrown at her, and had bitten her shoulder. Even if she was immune to the posionous bite, Nile wasn't, and the black snake was slowly crawling across her shoulders and up her other arm, towards Nile. Nile's eyes widened when they landed on the viper. His body began trembling.

"Remember," Fang's voice cut through his fear- hazed mind, "They can sense fear."

"Yeah right." Nile muttered. "I'm not nervous at all. Nope, not me."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Pluto's voice roared over the wind. Pluto suddenly slashed a knife at Nile's arm, nicking him, and making Nile cry out, his grip loosening.

"Nile no!" Fang screamed. Nile grit his teeth, closing his eyes tight, he did the only thing he could think of at the moment, using the telepathic trick that Dynamis had taught him.

_Please tell me you're almost up here._

Close. Why?

_WHY THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK WHY?! PLUTO'S BEING THE SADISTIC BITCH HE IS AND TRYING TO SEND ME AND YOUR SISTER PLUMMETING TO OUR DEATHS!_

I'm almost there.

_Good. _

Nile looked up just in time to see Pluto suddenly blow back from the force of an explosion that could only be made by a Bey. Seconds later, Dynamis' form appeared above him, Bao next to him.

"Where the hell did you meet up with Bao?!" Nile yelled.

"He followed me." Was the response.

"Fang! Climb up Nile and grab my hand!" Bao reached out, his red hair flying in the wind.

"But what about-"

"I'll be fine." Nile cut Fang off. "Just get out of here. Your life is more important than mine."

"No it's-"

"JUST GO!" Nile snapped. That was enough for the asp to flare up... And sink its fangs into Nile's forearm.

Fang looked at Nile in shock, then slowly, reached up, and took Bao's hand, letting him pull her over the balcony.

Then, she ran, unable to watch Nile suffer.


	39. Preperations

"He's in the hospital?" Fang blinked at her older brother, shocked. "But how do they have anti- venom?"

Dynamis smirked, "Don't think people have their ways."

Fang thought about that for a second, befor breaking out into a grin and tackling Dynamis, "I'm so grateful for you to be my brother."

"Don't worry about it." Dynamis hugged Fang back, "Now get going. I'm guessing Nile'll want to see you the minute he wakes up."

Fang was gone at 'going'.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the rescue. Everything was back to near normal, except for the wedding plans.

The wedding was only a day away.

Kuro and Alyca was about to shut up the barn, but stopped when she heard a guitar strumming. Curious, they looked at each other and followed the sounds up to the hay loft, peering around some hay bales to see Eight sitting on the floor, guitar in his lap.

They both watched and listened.

**_Shot through the heart_**  
**_And you're to blame_**  
**_Darling, you give love a bad name..._**

**_An angel's smile is what you sell_**  
**_You promise me heaven, then put me through hell_**  
**_Chains of love got a hold on me_**  
**_When passion's a prison, you can't break free_**

Kuro blinked. Those lyrics sounded an awfully like someone who had been heartbroken by one they had loved.

_**Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun **_  
_**Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run**_  
_**No one can save me**_  
_**The damage is done**_

_**Shot through the heart**_  
_**And you're to blame**_  
_**You give love a bad name **_  
_**I play my part**_  
_**And you play your game**_  
_**You give love a bad name **_  
_**You give love a bad name**_  
_**You give love a bad name**_

_**Paint your smile on your lips**_  
_**Blood red nails on your fingertips**_  
_**A school boy's dream, you act so shy**_  
_**Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye**_

_**Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun**_  
_**Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run**_  
_**No one can save me**_  
_**The damage is done**_

_**Shot through the heart**_  
_**And you're to blame**_  
_**You give love a bad name (bad name)**_  
_**I play my part**_  
_**And you play your game**_  
_**You give love a bad name (bad name)**_  
_**You give love... ah!**_

_**Oh!**_

_**Shot through the heart**_  
_**And you're to blame**_  
_**You give love a bad name**_  
_**I play my part**_  
_**And you play your game**_  
_**You give love a bad name (bad name)**_

_**Shot through the heart**_  
_**And you're to blame**_  
_**You give love a bad name (bad name)**_  
_**I play my part**_  
_**And you play your game**_  
_**You give love a bad name (bad name)**_  
_**(Whoa) You give love**_  
_**(Whoa) You give love (bad name)**_  
_**(Whoa) You give love**_  
_**(Whoa) You give love (bad name)**_  
_**(Whoa) You give love**_  
_**(Whoa) You give love (bad name)**_  
_**(Whoa) You give love**_  
_**(Whoa) You give love (bad name)**_

"Please don't tell me that you've been seeing someone without me knowing." Kuro deadpanned.

Eight jumped up, startled. He looked embarrased.

"Uh.. no. I just did that over the last two months, along with some other songs. I guess the fact that you yelled at me and my brother that day... it kinda got to me."

"Look... I'm really sorry about that. I was just upset. Forgive and forget?" Kuro smiled.

Eight snorted, "Are you kidding me? We Unabaras are Hell hath no fury!"

The three laughed together.

* * *

"Hmm..." Mei- Mei frowned at the new scar on Sophie's cheek. She furrowed her brow in concentration as she applied everything from concealer, to blush, and cream.

Finally, Mei- Mei's face lit up in a smile. She set her stuff down, and looked at the girls in the room, "Now tell me, if you see any reminder of the mark."

Mei- Mei turned Sophie in her chair.

"Damn." Alyca raised an eyebrow. "Where was it?"

"On her cheekbone." Kuro murmured, just as surprised. "You know Mei- Mei, you should be a make- up designer for movies and stuff like that, you know?"

"You're talking like Aguma now." Mei- Mei frowned. "He says the exact same thing. Like, all the time."

"Then heed our advice, and do so." Kuro said, seriously.

Mei- Mei simply snorted, and continued to work on Sophie's make- up for her big day.

* * *

"Why?!" Eight yelled in fury. "I don't want to be the ring boy!"

"You're the youngest, and because I'm your mother." Alyca quipped back.

The girls giggled when they heard Eight whine and splutter.

"Not fair!"

"Life's not fair." Alyca snorted. "Now, get ready, and go outside when you're done."

Alyca walked back into the girl's changing room. She looked tired.

"Kite was more easier to deal with when he was Eight's age." Alyca huffed.

"God, I've never been more nervous in my life." Sophie murmured, fingering the silk of her wedding dress' train.

Sophie's hair had been curled tight and placed into a bun, so instead of it being waist length, piled on her head, with loosed curls reaching her shoulders.

Sophie had decided to go with dark blue a black color schemes. She wore a deep V- neck, off the shoulder blue dress that reached to her ankles and a train that went behind her about five feet. Around her waist, there was a black sash. She had on dark blue flats. She had on sapphire earrings, bracelet, and a pearl and sapphire necklace.

"Don't be." Kuro advised. "It's your big day."

Kuro had on light blue (surprisingly) strapless dress that reached down the floor, with a black ribbon belt around her waist. She wore black five inch wedge pumps. Kuro wore an onyx and silver chain choker- a gift from Chris on her previous birthday. She wore her hair down, with loose curls around her face.

"You need to stay calm, and just tell yourself, 'I'm marrying the love of my life; no need to worry'." Crissie piped up.

Crissie was dressed in a black, knee length, strapless dress with a black sash, and black heels. Her hair was in a to the side braid that draped over her left shoulder.

"Agreed." Mei- Mei nodded.

Mei- Mei had on a mid- shin blue dress, with a sweetheart neckline, and white sash, blue heels, and a pearl necklace that Aguma had given to her on their third anniversary.

"Sorry I'm late." Fang burst into the room at that moment. "Nile and I were on the phone. He was sulking at the fact that I had to hang up- and I quote- 'It's just a stupid wedding that can wait a few more days'. I think, as much as he acts like he doesn't want to be a part of it, he wants to be here."

"Yeah?" Ren quiered. "Well, isn't that what pictures are for?"

Ren had gone with a black floor length dress, with a sweetheart neckline that blended into a medium- blue hue at the hem. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a waist length braid.

"Good point." Fang grabbed her dress that was hanging in the closet and ran into the bathroom to get into the dress.

When Fang stepped back out, Kuro snapped a picture, surprising the girl.

"You hardly ever wear dresses." Kuro smirked.

Fang was dressed in a floor length navy blue dress with a lilac sash around her waist and gold sandals. Her lavender hair was piled up in a bun on top on her head. She had on a light coat of plum lipstick.

"You girl's ready yet?" There was a knock on the door, making the bride and bridesmaids jump.

"Yeah, it's clear. So long as Julian isn't with you." Kuro responded.

Bao poked his head in, "Chao Xin's got him covered."

Bao's eyes landed on Crissie, and he raised an eyebrow, "Hey now."

"Come on, open the door already." Chris shoved the redhead inside, opening the door fully. His jaw dropped at Kuro, "You're wearing something other than black?"

"Yes. Just for today. Like that country song..." Kuro frowned, thinking. Then she smiled, and sang, "_I told you on the day we wed, I was gonna love 'till I's dead. Made you wait till our wedding night, that's the first and last time I'll wear white._"

Bao chuckled, and turned to look at a shocked Chris, "Hint, hint dude. Better hurry."

"SHUT UP!" Chris whacked the back of Bao's head, ruffling his hair.

"Oi! Watch the hair!"

"Again, shut up!"

As the two got into a little arguement, Wales, Aguma, Kite, and Dynamis moved by them and into the room, all four shaking their heads at the two.

* * *

"Jeez, those two are practically mortal enemies." Aguma grumbled. He glanced at Mei- Mei, doing a double take, "Woah."

Mei- Mei grinned, happy that she had finally thrown Aguma off center- even if for a moment.

* * *

Dynamis looked at his sister, shaking his head, "Nile should be here, not me."

"I'm quoting Ren here, 'That's what pictures are for'." Fang sighed.

"What do you mean?" A voice asked, making Fang's eyes widen, "Dynamis always means what he says, and he has his sneaky ways."

Fang looked over her brother's shoulder, her jaw dropping when she saw Nile standing in the doorway.

"NILE!" Fang launched herself at her boyfriend, nearly making him fall. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Talk to your brother and Kuro. Those two are the sneakiest people I've ever known." Nile laughed, kissing the girl's temple.

Fang hummed laid her head on Nile's shoulder, "No way are you getting out of my sight tonight."

Dynamis shook his head- again- and walked out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "And niether of you are getting out of _my _sight!"

* * *

Wales looked at his sister, who kept her eyes downward. He smiled, "Julian's lucky to have you little sis."

"You think?"

"I know. Even if the fact that I'm gonna have to deal with him being my brother- in- law, it's still worth it to see you happy."

"Oh, you!" Sophie playfully punched her older brother, grinning.

Wales smiled right back.

* * *

Bao was still grumbling about his hair when he walked up to Crissie.

"I swear, your brother is a total jerk sometimes. I don't know how you deal with him."

"Country blaring in my ears." Crissie giggled.

"Good idea. I need to remember that."

"Oh, shut up." Crissie wrapped her arms around Bao's neck and silenced him in a kiss.

* * *

"Jeez, my sister's fast." Chris gawked at Crissie and Bao making out. A jab of pain in his neck turned his attention to Kuro, "OW!"

"You're sister's fine. She's just catching up on the two months of not seeing him." Kuro scowled.

"Oh, like they didn't do that on the first night out of the hospital!" Chris said, sarcastically. "They were down each other's throats the entire day and night! And I should know! My room is right next to my sister's!"

"You could just come into my room." Kuro pouted, giving Chris the puppy dog eyes.

"No- not the eyes- not the eyes..." Chris whined. But he stopped and growled, "Fine. Alright, I give in!"

Kuro yipped in joy as Chris rubbed his temples.

* * *

"Don't you look nice." Kite complimented a blushing Ren.

"I- I do?"

"Yes, you do." Kite smirked at the embarrased blonde, "What's the matter?"

"I- It's j- just... you look nice too..." Ren murmured.

Kite smirked, "Well, I am Mr. Perfect after all!"

"Why don't you say something other about you being perfect all the time, and ask Ren out on a date!?" Eight walked by the two.

"WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!" Both Ren and Kite exclaimed.

There was only a laugh in response.


	40. Wedding

"Oh, the decor is so gorgeous!" Mei- Mei whirled as she took in the streamers, flowers, archways- the wedding decorations.

It was after vows had been taken, and time for the dance. Apparently, Sophie had persuaded one of the girls to sing- no one knew who though.

Suddenly, there were wolf whistles through out the crowd as Sophie walked on to the dance floor. Kuro smiled when she saw that the dress she had designed and made fit to Sophie in all the right places.

Sophie had on a knee high, halter top, deep backed, red silk dress with a silver sash around her waist with diamonds. She wore her wedding ring- obviously- with a real diamond necklace, bracelet, earrings, and a tiara that was nestled in the high bun that held her hair up off her back and neck.

Then, to the group's surprise, Ren took the stage, smiling a little as she stood behind the microphone.

The music started, and Julian and Sophie began to dance.

**_We were both young when I first saw you._**  
**_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_**  
**_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._**

**_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns,_**  
**_See you make your way through the crowd_**  
**_And say, "Hello,"_**  
**_Little did I know..._**

**_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_**  
**_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_**  
**_And I was crying on the staircase_**  
**_Begging you, "Please don't go"_**  
**_And I said..._**

**_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._**  
**_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._**  
**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_**  
**_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_**

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._**  
**_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_**  
**_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._**  
**_Oh, oh._**

**_'Cause you were Romeo_**

**_– _****_I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said..._**

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad **_– _****_go pick out a white dress_****  
****_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_******

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._******

**_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you._**

The crowd applauded as Sophie and Julian finished their dance with a kiss, and then, to Ren's surprise, the crowd took up the chant of, "Encore! Encore!"

Ren hesitated, but when she saw the rest of the girls she knew drag their dates/ boyfriends on to the floor, she smiled.

_**While we're young and beautiful,**_  
_**Kiss me like you mean it,**_  
_**Treat me like I'm special,**_  
_**Cover me with sweetness,**_  
_**Cause a time will come,**_  
_**When we're not so young, and beautiful,**_  
_**While we're young and beautiful,**_  
_**Living free and easy,**_  
_**Here without a worry,**_  
_**Dancing in our bare feet,**_  
_**Cause when the summer's done,**_  
_**We might not be so young, and beautiful**_

_**It's a crazy ride,**_  
_**And baby, you and I,**_  
_**Are keeping our sweet love alive,**_  
_**Tonight, while we're young and beautiful**_

_**While we're young and beautiful,**_  
_**We'll party down on Main street,**_  
_**Wearing next to nothing,**_  
_**Feeling every heart beat,**_  
_**Having fun, while we're still young and beautiful**_

_**It's a crazy ride,**_  
_**And baby, you and I,**_  
_**Are keeping our sweet love alive,**_  
_**Tonight, while we're young and beautiful**_

_**Beautiful,**_  
_**Beautiful,**_  
_**Young and beautiful,**_  
_**Beautiful,**_  
_**Beautiful,**_  
_**Young and beautiful**_

_**It's a crazy ride,**_  
_**And baby, you and I,**_  
_**Are keeping our sweet love alive,**_  
_**Tonight, while we're young and beautiful.**_  
_**Oh, so beautiful**_

_**While we're young and beautiful,**_  
_**Cover me with sweetness,**_  
_**While we're young and beautiful,**_  
_**Kiss me like you mean it,**_  
_**Like you mean it,**_  
_**Like you mean it,**_  
_**Like you mean it,**_  
_**Like you do,**_  
_**Oh, yeah,**_  
_**Oh so beautiful**_

The crowd cheered, and applauded, and Ren smiled, "Thanks you guys. But I think I'll let the professionals take over now."

And with that, Ren hopped off the stage.

* * *

"THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Mei- Mei squealed, ambushing Ren.

"You think?" The blonde teenager asked.

"I know! Oh, when I get married, I so want you to sing at my wedding!"

Aguma, who had been drinking at the time, choked, nearly spitting the liquid out of his mouth.

Bao snickered behind his friend's back.

Sophie walked up, having left Julian with Wales and Klaus.

"That was really good Ren." Sophie smiled.

"Thanks. But I'm nothing compared to the gift that Julian's giving you later tonight." Ren smirked.

"Oh? What's that?"

"Just wait. You'll see."

Sophie narrowed her eyes, but was interrupted from saying anything when Julian called to her. Sophie smiled and scampered off towards her new husband.

Ren smiled and gently stirred her glass of wine with the tip of her French Manicure nail.

Sophie had no idea what was in store for her.

Ren stretched her arms high above her. She was with Eight and Julian, Julian looking nervous.

"Will you calm down?" Eight grumbled. "It's just a song!"

"Easy for someone who likes to sing to say!" Julian shot back.

"Oh c'mon and get ready!" Ren hissed. "Eight, c'mon!"

Ren grabbed said fifteen year old, making him yelp, "Hey wait a minute! I'm not ready!"

"Yes you are. Stop trying to get out of it." Ren growled back, seeing the curtain was closed. "Now get in you place while I announce this."

Eight glared at the back of Ren's head while she stepped through the curtain, but sighed and did as told.

"I'm gonna kill her if Julian doesn't first." Eight huffed.

* * *

**_You may think that I'm talking foolish_**  
**_You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free_**  
**_You may wonder how I can promise you now_**  
**_This love, that I feel for you, always will be_**

**_You're not just time that I'm killing_**  
**_I'm no longer one of those guys_**  
**_As sure as I live this love that I give_**  
**_Is gonna be yours until the day that I die_**

**_– _****_oh, baby_**

I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, amen  
As long as old men sit and talk about the weather  
As long as old women sit and talk about old men

If you wonder how long I'll be faithful  
I'll be happy to tell you again  
I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, amen

They say that time takes it's toll on a body  
Makes the young girls brown hair turn grey  
But honey, I don't care, I ain't in love with your hair  
And if it all fell out, well, I'd love you anyway

They say that time can play tricks on a memory,  
make people forget things they knew.  
well, it's easy to see it's happening to me  
I've already forgotten every woman but you **_– _****_oh, darling_******

**_I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, amen_****  
****_As long as old men sit and talk about the weather_****  
****_As long as old women sit and talk about old men_******

**_If you wonder how long I'll be faithful_****  
****_well, just listen to how this song ends_****  
****_I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, amen_****  
****_I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, forever and ever, forever and ever, amen_**

Sophie looked awestruck as she stared at the stage.

Kuro snickered behind her, "Ren was right. This is quite the surprise."

"That's... Julian." Sophie whispered as said man hopped off the stage and made his way towards her.

"And that's my brother... and Ren." Kite shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around that information.

Ren smirked at Kite and waved, making Kuro snicker again.

Oh, she was so gonna have fun with this.

* * *

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP BE-_

Nile's hand slammed down on the alarm clock, said clock tumbling from the table and to the floor in the process.

Nile groaned as he pushed himself up with his arms and sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. Stretching his arms above his head, he heard the satisfying crack of his back as he did so.

Nile glanced over his shoulder, seeing Fang laying there, the morning sunlight giving her tan skin an almost eerie glow. Smirking, Nile leaned over, pressing his lips to Fang's.

Fang moaned softly as she peeled her eyes open. She giggled softly against Nile's mouth, gently pushing back, hearing a whine from him.

"Fang!" Nile whined.

"Wait until later. If we aren't downstairs for the opening of gifts in the next ten minutes, my brother or Kuro will be pounding on the door." Fang retorted.

Nile whined again, but sighed, "Fine."

* * *

"Sophie, you look like you could swim through all those gifts." Alyca teased.

"Don't tempt me." Sophie whispered. She looked to be in awe at the all of the presents littering the living room floor.

Kuro looked utterly ticked as she shot a glare at Alyca, "Please tell me your wedding didn't have this many presents. It's like a labyrinth!"

Alyca's face became one mixed of rage, amusement, and pain, "A lot worse. And, again, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention my _late husband_."

Kuro flinched, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Well, technically, all she did was ask about the day after your and dad's wedding." Eight started. "I mean she didn't say anything about dad or his name-"

Kite's eyes had widened when Eight had begun talking and he had lunged, his hand wrapping around his mouth, silencing him.

Leaning down, he whispered in his younger brother's ear, "Don't mention dad around mom. She'll annalihate you."

Eight blinked, frowning against Kite's hand. He stared at the woman on the other end of the room, whose hand was clutching the doorframe, her knuckles white as she kept herself from hurling herself at her youngest son.

"I believe... I think I'll go outside." Alyca forced out. She turned and walked out of the room.

Thirty seconds later, there was the sound of Alyca cursing the heavens.

* * *

**The songs, in order, are Love Story by Taylor Swift, Young and Beautiful by Carrie Underwood, and Forever and Ever, Amen by Randy Travis.**

**Sorry for the long wait in updates everyone!**


	41. Missing

**Okay, from here on out, I'm getting a little scientific. My field that I'm studying in has got to do with Special Victims, aka, sex crimes. And if you don't like stuff like that, or graphic things, stop reading. Sorry. But if you do, then by all means, REVIEW!**

* * *

"Remember, details." Kuro whispered in Sophie's ear. "We girls will be wanting details when you get back from your honeymoon!"

"Over my dead body." Sophie snorted and bolted towards Julian, who was waiting for her at the airport gate.

Kuro whined and crossed her arms, "Damn it."

Kuro glanced over at Fang, who had come with her to the airport. The girl looked tired.

Kuro frowned, thinking. It had been two weeks since the Julian and Sophie's wedding, and the same amount of time since Fang and Nile had spent the night together. Fang had been sleeping in a lot lately, and been eating more than usual...

Kuro froze in her steps, a smile crossing her lips.

"Fang." Kuro said.

Said woman turned, "What?"

"Are you... pregnant?" Kuro whispered the last word, smirking slightly.

Fang yelped, "Are you crazy? What makes you think that?"

"Your sleeping and eating habits."

Fang shifted uncertainly. Then she looked straight at Kuro, "Please don't tell Nile. I want to."

"Don't worry about it. Okay?"

"Thank you."

Fang and Kuro climbed into Kuro's truck. As Kuro started it, she asked, "How long?"

"You know- two weeks." Fang whispered.

Kuro nodded, "Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks."

The rest of the ride back to the ranch was silent.

* * *

Kuro blinked at Chris.

"Say what?" She hissed.

"Eight's missing." Chris whispered. "I went to go get him for breakfast, after you, Fang, Julian, and Sophie left this morning, and his room looked like a hurricane flew through it. Kuro, you're the detective in this house. I didn't touch anything and I've made up the excuse of Eight sleeping in so nobody goes in."

Kuro nodded, then raised her voice slightly, "I'll go check on him. Make sure the little guy is still in there."

Kuro walked up the stairs, Chris behind her, protesting theatrically, "But Kuro, he said not to let anybody in! You can't go up there!"

When the two got into the teenager's bedroom, Kuro's jaw dropped.

"Damn, Eights a stronger fighter than I thought." Kuro whispered.

Chris nodded, "Exactly what I thought."

Kuro slipped her muddy boots off, tiptoeing through the room around the broken glass and torn items towards the open window.

Kuro leaned over it, and immeadiatly saw black scuff marks on the inside, and outside of the window sill.

"Looks like the kidnapper wore black shoes... size 14, if I was guessing. The scuffs on the other side of the window... I'd say a ladder... Glass is shattered, from the outside, in..." Kuro mused. She turned back around, looking at the scene. "Okay, so I'm Eight. I'm asleep, and I wake up to the sound of the glass breaking. I'm instantly alert... So..." Kuro noticed something wrong with the bed. She walked over to the piece of furniture and pulled the tangled sheets back, her eyes widening in horror at the stains on the mattress. Her head snapped up towards Chris, "Don't let anyone in this room. I'm calling my team. And we need to tell Kite and Alyca."

* * *

Kite was passed out on the couch, when Chris and Kuro walked down the stairs, Chris looking shaken up, and Kuro grim.

Kuro scowled at Kite as she pulled her cell phone out, dialing a number. She picked up a glass of water on the island bar and dumped it over Kite's head, snapping him awake with a startled yelp.

"What the hell Kuro?!" Kite exclaimed.

Kuro didn't respond, but instead answered to whoever was on the other end of the phone line, "Yeah, hey Marissa. I know today's my day off, but something came up. There was a break- in and rape here at my ranch."

Everyone's jaws dropped- except for Chris'- in shock and horror.

"The name? Eight Unabara."

Alyca and Kite fainted.


End file.
